Another
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: After a rescue boat comes to the island, all the survivors of Oceanic flight 815 are shipped to LA. But what will happen to relationships that formed? JK FINISHED
1. Sparkle of Hope

_Hey guys new story I know, but writing the same old story can get boring and then you don't write as well. Besides I got some inspiration because I thought more about this story and what do you know, I have 10 pages written in one night! Jinkies! And I know this first chapter is like eating white bread with cream cheese and mashed potatoes…yeah bland! But I guarantee you it gets so much better. _

Another

Chapter 1

Sparkle of Hope

Shannon lay on her beach towel in the sand, just as she did yesterday, and the day before, and everyday for the last three months since the stupid plane had crashed. Each day she grew increasingly bored with this island. The fact that there was no where to go shopping, or no bar to pick up cute guys at.

She sighed angrily and pulled the ponytail holder from around her wrist. Taking her shoulder level dyed blonde hair, she brought it up in a tight ponytail on the top of her head. She couldn't help but wonder if she was going to stay on this island long enough for her hair to grow in its natural color.

She adjusted her bikini top and her sunglasses and rolled over onto her stomach onto the towel. The sun seemed to be at full effect that day. So she had to keep switching her position. She placed her chin on her hands that lay crossed in front of her and watched the ocean.

"Congratulations Shannon, you have the best tan on the island. Now you can get up and actually do something," Boone explained as he carried an armful of chopped firewood and placed it in the pile located near her.

"Like you? All you do is gather wood all day, other then that you are useless," Shannon explained looking over her shoulder at him.

Boone's face turned strict, "I guess its better you don't help, you'd just screw things up anyway," he said hurtfully then began to walk away.

She scoffed and turned her attention back to the endless blanket of blue that separated them from the rest of the world. Suddenly a small sparkle caught her eye, and she squinted at it through her sun glasses.

Something was glistening on the horizon of the water, Shannon immediately sat up and ripped off her glasses, "Boone!" she screamed.

"What?" he yelled while tidying up the messy pile of wood, he looked over to see Shannon was still looking out at the ocean, "Shannon, what is it?"

"There's a boat!" She yelled back, they tiny glimmer had grown larger and Shannon could identify that it was in fact a boat, "There's a friggin' boat!" She yelled standing up.

"What?" Boone asked, other's were beginning to gather around and started to cheer when they saw the small vessel. Boone excitedly ran to the signal fire and began to throw more wood on.

Jack and Sayid took this moment to emerge from the jungle, when they noticed the cheerful hysteria, they began to ask questions.

"What's going on?" Jack asked placing the backpack of fresh water down into the soft sand.

Boone looked over to them, "There's a boat coming," he replied happily, still adding wood to the ferocious fire.

"What?" Sayid asked skeptically, then looked to where everyone's hopeful staring eyes sat. The boat was now obvious in shape and headed straight for the island.

"What should we do?" asked Boone frantically, obviously excited about going home.

Jack didn't respond, still amazed that they were going to be rescued, that they'd get to go back to their homes, "Well, umm, I guess someone should be there to meet them for when they come ashore, and somebody has to go get everyone who's not here."

"I'll run to the caves to tell them," Boone suggested, and before Jack could agree, he was off, running through the jungle.

"Now he's full of energy," Sayid smiled, "What are you going to tell them, when they get here?"

"I have no clue," Jack answered, his eyes scanning the crowd of cheering people at the beach.

"What are you looking for?" Sayid asked noticing his wandering eyes.

"Kate," he answered, "I don't see her on the beach."

"She said she was planning on spending the day collecting fruit," Sayid answered.

"Do you mind taking over here, while I go find her?" Jack asked.

"Not at all," Sayid answered smiling as Jack rushed off to find her.

* * *

Kate grunted as she strained her arm for that last piece of unpicked fruit. Sure it was only one passion fruit, but that one passion fruit could mean the difference for someone between contentment and starvation.

She shimmed up more and the rough bark of the tree scraped against her blue jeans, which used to be denim, but now the material was so thin is imitated the density of silk.

"Kate," at the sound of her name she glanced over her shoulder to see Jack on the ground twenty feet below her.

"Just a second," she yelled back moving up further still, her hand slipped over the smooth skin of the passion fruit and she missed grasping it again. Kate narrowed her eyes to tiny slits of determination.

"Kate you have to come now," Jack shouted back up, it sounded like a warning.

"I just need one more piece of fruit," she replied grabbing it quickly, but it wouldn't break from the tree.

"Kate, that doesn't matter anymore, a boat's approaching the island," he replied, grinning.

"What?" Kate yelled back to him still pulling on the fruit, suddenly it snapped and she was hurled backwards.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, contemplating climbing the tree to drag her down.

"Yeah," she rubbed the sore part of the back of her head where the tree had come in contact with it. Quickly she wrapped her arms around the enormous trunk and slide her way down to the bottom, "So this is really it?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, "We're really going home."

_

* * *

Yeah not much Jack/Kate but it gets really intense really quick, and there's one scene I wrote and I'm absolutely in love with it! So don't give up hope on me yet! And don't worry I'll still update the other story too!  
And I just had to have Shannon find the rescue boat because irony of all ironies, she's the one who did nothing to help the whole 3 months on the island!_


	2. Final Feelings

_Hey guys, you really took a big shine to this story even though the first chapter sucked, but I guarantee you, from here out it's a wild ride of, booze, sex and violence (Because what's a story without those? Not a story is the answer. Believe me I absolutely LOVE the NEXT Chapter lol. _

Another 

Chapter 2

Final Feelings

Jack sighed and lay back on his bed with his head behind his arms. _My _bed, Jack thought, it wasn't really his, but it was something compared to the rough ground he had been sleeping on for the past three months.

He thought it would be happier then this, for the most part everyone was happy. They had been picked up by a passing cruise ship, trying out a new route around Australia and other bodying islands, but had volunteered to take them to LA. Since the ship had no passengers they were each given a suite, it couldn't be more on the opposite end of the spectrum.

They were given free clothes from the stores aboard the ship, which Shannon spent most of her time, or at the spa. Mostly everyone spent it relaxing on deck or snuggled underneath the covers of a bed.

But there had been a downside; they had to tell the crew members and the captain where they were from, that they were survivors of Oceanic flight 815. So a manifest was faxed over right away, and as soon as Kate had mentioned her name, she had been placed on automatic room arrest. She was unable to leave her quarters unless ordered to do so; she couldn't eat with any of the other survivors, or even sit with them.

Not that any would want to, seems as soon as the word got out, everyone flushed the thought of all she'd done to them out of their minds. He remembered it so clearly and thanked God; Kate had already been forced into her room. He remembered Michael's shocked face, knowing he'd let Walt freely spend time with her, Claire's mouth hung open, knowing she had told her trusted secrets, and Sawyer, well he laughed, because everyone had thought wrong about him being the criminal.

Jack looked out the windows too his room, the balcony curtains fluttered in the warm sea wind as the boat cut through the rough currents of the sea. He knew he shouldn't feel sorry for her, she had done whatever she did out of her own free will, but somehow he couldn't have fun with the thought of her cooped up in her room.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, he hoped it was Kate, but his mind knew that there was no possible way it could be, unless she'd escaped. Now he hoped it wasn't her, because she'd just end up digging herself into more trouble.

He gripped the golden curling handle of the door and opened it. On the other side Charlie smiled back at him as he slide the door open.

"Hey Mate, everyone wants you to come on out and go up to the deck with us. Will be in harbor tomorrow and we all want to get smashed in honor of returning to society," he explained.

Jack laughed, "Sorry Charlie, I don't want to have a hangover tomorrow when we get back to the United States," he enlightened.

"Come on Jack, no one's seen hide or hair of you since we've gotten on this boat, you've become like some big recluse, the only one we've seen less of is…"

"Yeah," Jack interrupted him, "I think it'd be nice though if I wasn't hung over when I see my mother for the first time in three months," he added.

"Well then just come watch us get drunk," he suggested, "I bet Hurley I could hold more then him."

"It sounds enthralling," Jack chuckled, "But I wanted to head to bed early, I have to get back to my doctor schedule, they're not going to let me have much time off work once they hear I'm back."

"Alright Jack," Charlie finally replied giving in, knowing he wasn't going to get Jack to change his mind, "But we're at the pool if you want to join us."

"Okay," Jack replied and watched as Charlie walked down the hallway and boarded an elevator. Quickly Jack shut his door behind him and made his way down the golden stained hallways. The industrial light did a number on his eyes and he blinked a few times.

He stopped and paused outside the door number 217, and stared at a moment, his mind making life or death decision. He tremblingly brought his hand up to the wooden door and knocked. After waiting a few short seconds he turned and began to walk to his room, but the door opened with a groaning creak.

He recognized one of the crew; he supposed they were the authority on the boat. They had been the ones that took Kate away, though they were not forceful, he'd never forget that look Kate wore on her face when they dragged her away to her room.

From what he'd been about to grapple out of the Captain, she had the nicest suite in the boat, it had two room, both attached, with only one room leading to the hallway. The ships police were given that room, while Kate was given the adjoining room, so if she had any plans of sneaking out, she's have to go through a room of two guards first.

"Can I help you Dr. Sheppard," The crew man asked politely. Apparently the other survivors had been telling heroic stories about him and all the crew now knew who he was.

"Is Miss West in?" Jack asked back with equal courtesy. _What a stupid question_, he thought to himself, _Of course she's in, she's on room arrest!_

"She is, but I have strict orders from the Captain himself not to let anyone visit her," he explained sadly.

Jack set his jaw and nodded his head, he had no idea how he was going to do it, but he had to see Kate once more, before she disappeared from his life forever.

The crew member sighed at the look in Jack's eyes, "I know how you feel," he sympathized, "My wife is back home, I only get to see her very seldom," he explained and Jack gave a weak smile, before he turned reluctantly and walked away, "She hasn't been eating," he called out after him.

"You're wife?" Jack asked confusedly as he approached the room entrance once again.

The crew man shook his head, "Miss West, she hasn't eaten at all since you were brought on the ship three days ago. She's such a nice person, I'd hate for her to get sick after all that's happened," he expressed, "So I supposed I could let you in if you could get her to eat, if the Captain finds out I could tell him it was for medical purposes."

Jack smiled graciously, "Thank you very much, Mister?" Jack asked as he extended his hand

"My named is Anwar," he stated, smiling as he shook Jack's hand.

He turned and allowed Jack to follow him through the clean room that he and another crew member stayed in consecutively, through the lavish furniture to a door at the side of the room, "I should tell you that she's not to have anything from the bar, against Captain's orders, I also trust your word as a doctor, that you will not help her do anything illegal," he disclosed though it sounded more of a question

"Of course I won't," Jack replied. Anwar turned and smiled to Jack who returned his smile, then turned and rapped on the door lightly, "Miss West, someone is here to see you," he explained. When there was no answer he knocked on the door again, then waited a few seconds, "She could be using the bathroom," he replied and pulled out a key to unlock the door, "Please wait here for a second," he asked as he poked his head into the room.

A minute passed and he returned with a smile, "She's on the balcony," he enlightened, "I'll remind you the time two hours from now," he added as he moved back into his room and allowed Jack access to hers. He smiled graciously as he stepped inside and heard the sound of the door being locked behind him.

Kate's room was well kept, though that didn't come to a surprise to him; her roommates were trained in room cleaning also and were probably told to check her room daily. He walked past the professionally made bed that looked perfect, pass the tray of untouched food on her dresser and up the few stairs to the a small lift in the floor were a few chairs sat for conversing.

His shoes tapped across the wooden floor as he made his way to the balcony. That's when he saw her, her ebony curls highlighted by the large, full moon that hung over head. She was leaned against the guardrail, her skinny arms folded one over the other, and her legs looked as if they struggled to hold her up.

Jack didn't like seeing her this way, she was the only one out of all the survivors who hadn't put on weight since she boarded the ship, she probably lost more weight on the ship then she did on the island.

He calmly pushed back the fluttering soft material of the drapes, which blew in the wind that came through the open door. "You're not contemplating jumping are you?" He asked softly, trying not to frighten her.

"I'm not a very good swimmer," she smiled weakly, and her once free eyes held defeat and containment.

"So one of your roommates tells me that you haven't been eating much since we've boarded," Jack commented.

"Why are you here Jack?" she asked to change the subject, leaning her lower back against the cold metal rail.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you Kate," he explained turning to his side to make eye contact with her.

"You won't have to worry about me much longer, tomorrow I'm officially the United States government's problem," she replied, moving her arms to cover her bare shoulders.

"So is that what's going on, you're going to starve your way out of prison?" he asked harshly.

"I'm not starving myself," She simply stated as she watched the waves below the boat.

"Kate have you seen yourself lately?" he asked exasperated, "You can't weight more then one-hundred pounds."

"If all you're going to do is yell at me, then why did they let you in here?" Kate asked walking back inside that darkened cabin. The only light came faintly through the curtains.

"They thought I might be able to make you eat," he stated as he followed her into the room.

"Well I can tell you right now, that I'm not going to eat a bite," she replied bluntly as she shuffled through her belongings and pulling out a hairbrush.

Jack sighed, he never thought his last talk with Kate would be so frustrating, "All right I'm leaving," he said maddened, "I just wish you would realize that this ships not half as bad as the prisons going to be."

As soon as the words left his lips he felt and immense pang of sorrow in his heart. He turned around and saw that Kate had frozen beside her bed, in the blue tint of the room; he could see her eyes had glassed over.

"Kate, I'm sorry," he replied turning around from the door.

She placed her hairbrush on the bed and brought her hand up to her face, "It's…its okay, you're right," she replied sitting on the side of the bed with her face buried in her hands.

Jack walked to the bed and sat beside her, with a hand gently around her shoulders as she wept. She pulled her head out of her hands and wiped her tears away, "This boat makes me sick, I can't handle the waves and food, so I just don't eat to save me the trouble," she replied.

Jack smiled, "You should just eat breads then," he replied, "Do you want to try to eat something, I'll stay here just incase something happens, keep you company," he offered.

She smiled weakly, "That'd be nice," she answered. Jack nodded and walked over to her tray of food. He brought it back and handed her a small bun, "Just eat this to start," he suggested, "If it stays down in and hour you can have something else."

Kate slowly began to pick apart the bun, "How have you been sleeping?" Jack asked, trying to figure out what state of health she was in.

"I haven't slept a wink since we got on this boat," Kate responded before placing another piece of the bun in her mouth. Jack paused from asking questions and the silence was unbearable to her, "How are the others?" she asked quickly.

"They're up at the pool getting drunk since we're landing tomorrow," he replied with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you with them?" she asked the obvious question.

"Because I wanted to see you instead," he replied with a smile. She smiled back as she placed the last piece of the bun in her mouth and chewed it slowly, "Besides I have a thing against drinking, I don't do it."

He didn't like to see her look like this; she looked weak, and beaten. That faith she had withheld during their entire stay of the island seemed flushed from her system. The bags under her eyes told stories of sleepless nights; her unkempt hair was tied back weakly in a failing bun that threatened to fall at any moment. Most of all he didn't like the look that greeted him when he gazed into her eyes, it was the most unmistakable fear he'd ever seen.

"Kate, are you afraid?" he asked moving a stringy piece of hair from her face.

Her petrified green-gray eyes searched his so quickly with a look of despair, "Jack, I'm terrified," she whispered as tears slid down her face.

He reached out and took her weak body, holding it against his chest while she cried silently. He could only feel her tremble as she stopped her useless tears, nothing was going to make her fate go away, Australia, the island, or Jack, they were all just to bide her time.

"Jack," she muttered, he let go of her so he could see her as they spoke, "Will you do one last favor for me?" she asked, her voice almost drowned out by the waves being slayed by the haul of the ship.

"Okay," He whispered back at an equal inaudible level.

She looked into his eyes, "Will you stay with me tonight, just until I fall asleep?" she asked tears in her eyes once again, "Until I fall asleep and never see you again?" she asked breaking down.

Jack pulled her into him once again, his arms enveloping her. He leaned his back against the magnificent mahogany backboard of the bed, and pulled his legs up on the bed. Kate leaned her head against his slanted chest and sighed.

She hadn't been able to sleep; the bed though fitted with a down comforter, was cold. The room though it contained a heater was freezing. The over all atmosphere of the boat was just icy.

Now Kate didn't want to sleep, because as soon as she did, Jack would be gone, she'd never see him again. He'd go back to being the golden hearted spinal surgeon and she'd be left picking up scraps in the gutter. But he was warm, and Kate's eyes had closed without her authorization.

She knew she was beaten, so she might as well burn into her memory this very moment, as she lay on Jack's chest, he had gently undone her bun and was now tenderly playing with her sable locks.

The last thing she smelled was Jack, that aroma that made her heart jump in her chest. The last thing she saw was his hand gently covered hers in order to warm it. The last thing she heard was the soothing sluggish thump of his heart directly under her ear. The last thing she felt, was his soft lips press gently against her cold forehead in the smallest and most important kiss she'd ever received in her lifetime.

Before sleep hit her, before she woke up the next day to an empty bed and looked out the window to see buildings and cars, before she found the comforting note from Jack listing his name, address and phone number tucked into her bag, she remembered that the last feeling she let take over her body was love.

_

* * *

It was a rather long chapter as well I noticed, and if you didn't like it, that's okay but stay turned for the next chapter because I LOVE it sooo much (So you know it's gotta be good)._

**Pink Pinker **_The actually beginning of Lost scared the crap outta me, but I missed it the first time around, but caught it when CTV repeated it after 'the Moth'. So you're saying you don't want Kate to make anymore scenery? Alright I'll tell Jack  
Jack (opens letter from yours truly and sighs): KATE!  
Kate (runs up panting): What?  
Jack: How are you on that "Rock Your Body Right' Justin Timberlake video set with all the shiny lights?  
Kate: Good we found that computer in the hatch and re rooted it to work like a disco strobe light and placed the monitors all in the background, it took about 3 weeks and Hurley ended up dying…  
Jack: Well we don't need it now, go burn it or something. _

_Kate (mumbling): I'll burn something.  
Jack: That doesn't even make sense…  
Kate: SHUT UP! HOW'S THAT FOR MAKING SINCE?_

**FanOfLOST **_Lol I don't know my best friend hate's Shannon but I like her, the island needs a snotty girl to cry when everything gets all scary…_

**IrethAnwaruyna **_No problem, I'll update them both together, I'm actually working more on this one right now, but that doesn't mean I have to stop updating the other one (I'd never do that to loyal reviewers ;) )_

**Lara Chubb of DeepHollow **_I'll update again tomorrow because like I said I LOVE IT! It's like 3 straight pages of freaky cliffhangers bwa ha ha ha_

**Freckles-101 **_Ha I wanted to make Boone feel bad because all he does is yell at her. And I won't forget about the other story…_

**Rain1657 **_Oh I have a devious plot and I'm just going to give you one word to tell you how devious it is……………Wal-Mart DON DON DON_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Yeah this chapter was kinda a downer, but the next one is an upper, and then the next one is like a middle one and then probably an upper again I dunno. But it gets so much better…_

**Chattypandagurl **_Wonder what's going to come next; let's just say we see Kate in a social scene, that's not prison… _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Okay I love you, you ask questions and questions are fun because they're ones I know the answer too! What about Kate being a fugitive? What can I say about that? Yes… lol. Yes she will be arrested when she gets on the boat, but you know that now, I will but I won't think of a way to make her innocent, you know my writing I'll think of a way to make them both happen…No, her and Jack are just friends. Keep up the questions, I heart questions! And keep up your ff's too. _

**Kim **_Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story _

**Next Chapter- **We get to see Kate in the social scene…


	3. Whatever Happened To Mary

_Here is one of my very favorite chapters from this story. I just love it, I think it's some of my ideas put to their best. But I gotta tell you, I just wrote another chapter to this story (now its 17 pages long!) and it's even better then this one! I can't wait till I get to put that one up.  
Oh PS the italicized words are lyrics from the some "Whatever happened to Mary?" by Chumbawumba which was the song I listened to, while writing this chapter. _

Another 

Chapter 3

Whatever Happened To Mary?

One Week Later 

_No virgin me,  
for I have sinned,  
I sold my soul,  
for sex and gin…  
_

"I haven't seen you here before." Somebody yelled over the booming music and the strobe lights.

She looked up and saw a man in his late thirties shooting a sly grin her way. She smiled back and tucked a loose ringlet of hair behind her ear, "I'm new in town," she replied in a sweet, yet suggestive voice.

"Well," the man said as he took the barstool next to her, "I knew you must've been new here, because I would've remembered a cute face like yours," he explained as he took out a pack of cigarettes, hit them against the counter and took one out, "You smoke?" he asked offering her one.

"I don't like to smoke directly," she expressed, "I get my fill of smoke second hand," she disclosed turning in her stool towards him, crossing her blue-jean clad legs.

"What like through the air?" He asked as he lit the end of the smoke, and tiny wisps of spun out of the top.

"I guess, but there's something about me, that just makes me attracted to guys that smoke," she divulged.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Well I guess I'd better by you a drink if you don't smoke," he smiled covertly

"Now that is something I definitely cannot pass up," she replied.

"So what's your choice?" he asked pulling the cigarette from between his lips and spewing the gray smoke into the ambiance of the noisy club, "Hey Phil I'll have a scotch on the rocks and girly here will have a…"

"Molson Canadian," She called, then turned back to the man beside her.

"A beer girl, huh, you know what they say about beer drinking girls," he asked, she shook her head and her curls bounced, "That you're real partiers."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until later," she replied raising an eyebrow seductively.

He chuckled, as he snuffed out his cigarette, the stuck his hand out, "I'm Don, and I've been in New York all my life so if you ever need directions, I'd be more then happy to help you out."

She smiled and matched his hand with hers, "I'm Kate."

_

* * *

I'm so up and down  
And I love what's not allowed,  
I was lost, now I see,  
And now I'm growing old disgracefully…_

"After four beers you must have some kind of buzz," he asked her as he lit another cigarette.

"You'd think wouldn't you," she replied then looked past him at a room, "will you excuse me for a sec, I have to…"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't go sooner with all those beers," he replied as she got off her stool and walked to the bathroom. He didn't mind at all, she'd picked a cheap drink and her walking to the bathroom gave him time to check her out from behind.

"You'd better bring me another Molson Canadian, Phil," Don asked.

Phil pulled a bottle out of the bar fridge and put it on the counter, "So how's the progress going?" he asked, "You think you're getting lucky?"

"Are you kidding, of course I am," he exclaimed.

"I don't know Don," he pressed, "She's a young one."

"She's also a party girl, young and a party girl, how can I go wrong?" Phil asked.

Kate walked into the bathroom and checked underneath all the stalls to make sure no one else was in the room with her. She then walked to the door and grabbed the cold metal lock and sealed it.

She leaned both her arms against the filthy sink counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Was she really ready to do what she was about to do? She leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She wasn't as drunk as she could be, but one more beer and she'd be there.

She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of lined paper and opened it. She read it carefully, even in her state and she looked over to the open window that hung open in the top corner of the room.

She placed the paper in the back pocket of her blue jeans and ran to the window catching by the edge, pulling herself up and falling over into the alley on the other side. She ran out of the alleyway and flagged down a taxicab and quickly climbed into the back.

"Where you wanna go, Sweetcheeks?" The driver asked behind his strong New York accent and his stogie.

She handed him the paper though the slot in the plastic and muttered, "Just take me to that address."

"You got it," he exclaimed and began to drive.

Oh yeah, she was more then ready…

"That'll be 11.88," he told her as he stopped the ticker, and turned around to Kate who was in the backseat still, the beer was obviously doing a number on her now.

"I only have five bucks," she replied, "But if you let me go get my friend I'm sure he'd pay you the other six bucks," she slurred.

The cab driver laughed at her, "Keep you're money Sweetcheeks," he answered as he took the stogie between two of his thick, fat fingers, "I'm just glad you didn't attempt to drive home in your condition."

"Well I don't have a home," she divulged as she undid the seatbelt, "Or a car," as she got out of the car, "But thanks."

"No problamo," he answered, "You okay for getting up stairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good," she replied and he nodded and drove away.

Kate looked down at the piece creased lined paper in her hands, she had gone to the bar to get a drink. Actually to get a few because she knew she'd have a better chance at doing this half drunk then completely sober.

She walked up the stone steps to the vintage New York apartment building and was greeted by fluorescent lighting, and bright colors coating the lounge. She squinted her eyes a bit but continued walking until she met a flight of stairs and an elevator.

She didn't need to look at the paper, she knew that he was on the twelfth floor, but she looked anyways, she didn't want to be wrong. She looked at the elevator pad and pressed the 'going up' button.

Quickly the machine dinged and opened its doors to allow Kate entry, she stood and looked at the next number pad for a few brief seconds before pressing the number 12. It lit up and the elevator started to rise up, immediately the movement reminded Kate of the plane crash.

Before her fear could fully register the machine dinged once again and the doors pulled open, revealing a tight hallway with a red spotted carpet, lit by the odd wall lamp between every door.

She noticed that her feet were begging to stumble and wondered if maybe she should've called it quits at three beers. She reached apartment forty-seven and she froze, everything froze in her, her brain stopped thinking, her heart stopped beating, and she stared at the door for a few minutes before coming up with the blind courage of knocking.

She heard movement inside and then the locks being undone on the door. The door creaked open and she stood agape at what she saw, Jack still in his blue scrubs opened the door.

"Kate?" he asked shocked, but still with a smile.

_

* * *

OMG OMG! YOU GUYS SHE WENT TO HIS HOUSE! OMG! Lol yeah you all totally love me, once again love mail can be sent to now on to the fleet of reviews that I keep receiving as I write the comments…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Are you kidding, Lost is going to be like the next 'ER' or 'Law and Order'. Man those shows are like older then time itself. And who knows what's going to happen to Kate, I mean so much could happen after she arrives drunk on Jack's doorstep…_

**Evermore **_I'm not confident at all, I mean I can confidently say that, I change my clothes like three times in the morning before deciding what to wear. PS the 'underdog writer?'_

**Tatiana **_Thanks, I want this to be a very detailed story, believe me I just spent like a page describing feelings… _

**Jess **_I hope you like it, I don't know how long it'll be, but it won't end anytime soon. _

**FanOfLOST **_Aww I'm sorry I made you cry, I didn't think it was that emotional compared to 'Pangs of Guilt' lol. I like Shannon because I think she had major potential (Ha ha that's what Boone said (BA-URN SHANNON!))_

**Alina **_Thanks, the next chapter will be up ASAP_

**Pink Pinker **_OMG Tabula Rasa and House of the Rising Sun are my favorite episodes and they're the only ones I don't have on tape! The first eppy I saw was the middle of Tabula Rasa and I was like "Who's that?" "What's going on?" "OMG a polar bear?" "Man that girls a biatch" "Okay he's useless…" "That guy's annoying" "Hey who's she…oh she's the criminal… her and that guy are totally going to do it…" "WHAT OUT CONVICT GIRL HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP AND STRANGLE YOU!" "OTHER GUY WHO'S OBVIOUSLY HER LOVE INTEREST COME IN HERE AND KICK THIS GUYS ASS!" and that's basically it. I watched it from then on, but I wasn't really 'in to' it, but then after House of the rising sun I realized I was obsessed lol. _

**Standardblack **_Hey I can't wait for more on your story too, I check like everyday! Seriously I log on, check my emails, then go to fanfic and check to see if you updated lol. There's a pretty cute moment coming up soon ;) _

**Kim **_Sorry I don't mean to make people cry, honestly! I hope you liked this chapter…_

**MusicMonkney88 **_A thank ya_

_  
_**Lostobsessivefreak **_Aww thanks for the boost! I'm sorry the chapters made you cry, I'll try to lessen the deepness lol…_

**Leigh **_NOOO LEIGH COME BACK!_

**KJCC **_Once again sorry for making you cry, I'm glad you like my writing so much, with all these nice comments I'll be sure that I never stop…_

**Rain1657 **_Sorry Rain, this story is strictly Kate/Jack (event thought the beginning was Shannon). I want to make this one as much about Jack and Kate as I can. _

**MizSniz **_Hee hee nope not in prison, I don't know I'm not that good with prison scenes mainly because I have no clue how to write them, because I've never been there, but then again I've never been on an island well I have, but not stranded. _

**Freckles-101 **_Nah I wasn't creative enough to have her get hurt and go to the hospital he works at. Besides why isn't he at work now? Hmmm questions…_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Here borrow my machete… Hmm Jack didn't get drunk for a reason maybe? …_

_**Next Chapter- **All the questions answered… _


	4. Wandering Star

_Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating, really I mean it, I was so mean, and now you guys get a big chunk (This story has like boomed from being cute to like very serious and scary, so if you don't wanna read scary/serious stop reading NOW!)  
Title borrowed from a great song called Wandering Star by Portishead_

Another

Chapter 4 

Wandering Star

"Kate?" he smiled, but then his face became pensive, "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by for a visit," She slurred her words together and stumbled awkwardly in the doorway.

Jack caught her before she fell flat on her face, "Kate have you been drinking?" he asked as he gripped her biceps gently, and helped stand her up.

"Just a lil' bit," She replied motioning how much with the space between her index and thumb.

Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around her back and helped her into the apartment and to the couch where she sat down somewhat inelegantly. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" he asked as he took off her shoes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she countered as she looked at his clothes once again.

Despite the situation, he made a small smile, "I just got back from work, they gave me another two days off, against my argument," he explained then took a seat on his couch next to her, "What about you?" he asked looking at her so intently that even in her current state she had to turn away.

"I," Kate started, "I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned, "Which way's your bathroom?" she asked.

He wrapped an arm around her and helped her walk up a few stairs and opened the door located at the very end of it. A white sparkling, clean bathroom almost blinded her, but her mind was too focused on the four beers making the little jaunt up from her stomach.

As soon as she was in front of the porcelain toilet, her stomach completely emptied, and to her surprise, Jack didn't leave. He sat beside her, gathering her hair with one hand and lifting it off her back. He placed his other hand on her neck, to cool her down.

She flushed the toilet and turned around, leaning her head against it, "I'm sorry Jack," she apologized, "This didn't go the way I planned it to."

He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "That's okay," he grinned, "It's good to see you," he disclosed had his hand came to rest on the side of her face. She smiled back and leaned her head into his hand, closing her eyes, "Can you stay here for tonight? I'll give you a ride back to wherever in the morning," Jack offered.

"Actually, I'm, currently homeless so staying here would be nice," she replied truthfully. His eyes held so many questions for her, but she wanted to answer them when she was well rested and could give him all the clarifications he needed, "I'll explain everything in the morning," she offered.

"Alright," he answered helping her to her feet again, and walking her back to the couch, "We'll talk about it in the morning."

* * *

"Good morning New York, its 8:35 and another scorching summer day, reaching high of almost ninety degrees. But don't worry when that sun goes down, the rain clouds will come out. A severe thunderstorm warning has been addressed across the county, so stay in tonight if you don't have to leave…"

Kate moaned and lifted her head slightly, where the hell was she? Well were ever she was she had one hell of a hangover, she just remembered talking to some guy at the bar and…

"Oh no," Kate panicked out loud, "I didn't! Did I?" She sat up from the couch quickly, she had to rip her arms and her chest away, since do to the heat in the city had stuck to the piece of furniture overnight.

She quickly scanned the room she was in, it contained a big screen TV, a glass coffee table, two leather chairs, a leather couch that she was sitting on, and two mahogany bookcases containing a lot of books.

There was an area rug underneath her, which covered a beautiful hardwood floor that flowed up a step and out a veranda to her far left. On her far right was a single door she assumed was the exit.

She turned around and found that the news report had come from a large attached kitchen, which was separated from the room she sat in by four stairs and an island. To the far left of that was a massive modern styled staircase. All together the room was enormous, the room itself was larger then her last apartment was.

She then noticed how hot it was. The guy on the radio mentioned that New York was getting hit with some kind of heat wave, and Kate silently wondered why a guy with a big screen TV wouldn't have air conditioning.

Why was she in New York anyways? She dug her hand into her pockets to find clues, all she found was a five dollar bill, the airplane she'd saved from the island, and a lined piece of paper. It all came flooding back.

"Good morning," a voice kindly greeted her.

She turned around and Jack stood on the stairs separating the kitchen and the living room. She guess he just got up because all he wore was an old university t-shirt and a pair of boxers, it's not like she was complaining though.

"Morning," she greeted back her voice a bit raspy. She held his stare for as long as she could, but cracked under it and eventually looked back to the ground.

He walked into the kitchen and began busying himself with the many appliances, "How's the hangover?" he asked over some commercial on the radio.

Kate stood up and stretched her arms, "Booming in my temples," she explained as she made her way to the kitchen, "I'm sorry for last night Jack, it was rude of me to show up unannounced and unacceptable to show up drunk," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed, "Are you hungry? I went shopping about four days ago but I still have some eggs and other stuff."

"No," she shook her head, "I don't think I can stomach anything now," she replied.

"Are you sure? Don't you at least want a cup of coffee?" he offered, holding up a freshly brewed pot.

She smiled, "Coffee's good," she agreed.

He opened a nearby cupboard and pulled out two mugs, and filled them with the dark liquid, "I don't know how you take yours," he replied truthfully.

"Just milk," she smiled, "no sugar."

He poured the white liquid into her cup and she watched as the colors swirled together as he stirred them. After making his coffee he lead her out to the balcony where they sat across from each other on a small patio table.

The sounds of traffic flooded the streets, the cars below them deadlocked, in a rush to get somewhere. People were arguing, dogs were barking, music was blaring, and yet the birds still managed sing.

The early morning sun beat down on them, it wasn't quite hot yet, it was acceptably very warm, but by the afternoon, it would be unbearable.

Kate clutched her mug of coffee in both hands and watched Jack pensively, "They finally realized I wasn't guilty," she stated after a minute of silence.

Jack looked over to her, "Who did?" he asked quickly.

"The United State's government I guess," she replied unsurely, "What they wanted me for was murder on a man that I didn't kill, so I was running from the police and I ended up holding up a bank to get into my own safety deposit under a different name, because I couldn't use my real name or the cops would've found me for sure," Kate divulged. "So anyway the guy I supposedly killed turned up alive about a month ago, so that's when they knew I'd been set up, and since no one but fellow bank robbers got hurt in the robbery, they let me go yesterday."

"I knew you couldn't have done anything," he replied to her with a smile.

"I came to find you as soon as I got out yesterday afternoon," she explained, slightly blushing.

"So you got drunk somewhere in between?" he asked somewhat bitterly after taking a drink from his coffee.

"I'm sorry Jack," She apologized again, "I just didn't think I could face you completely sober. As soon as I did it I regretted it, but I didn't have anywhere to go for the night. You're the only person I know in New York, and I only have five bucks."

"So you spent all your money on alcohol?" he queried.

She shook her head quickly, she didn't want him angry with her, "I've only had five dollars since before the island, I got another guy to buy me the drinks," she explained and quickly realized it was the worst thing to say. "Look I'm sorry Jack. I really appreciate you putting up with me for the night, and I gave you the answers you wanted, so I'll just go now," she expressed and stood from the table.

But before she could move, Jack's hand covered her own, making her freeze on the spot, "Don't go Kate," he asked, "I'm sorry it's just that my dad died because of alcohol, so I have no tolerance for it," he explained.

She gripped his hand in hers gently and her face became distraught, "I'm sorry Jack," she apologized quietly.

He smiled weakly, "It's okay Kate, you didn't do anything wrong," he replied, "Just don't go."

She sat back down across from him, and a loose curl fell in front of her face, framing it slightly, "I don't have anywhere else to go," she replied somewhat distressed.

"You can stay here," Jack offered instantly.

"Jack, I don't want to interfere with your life," she disclosed, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to pay rent, or pay for groceries, and it'd probably be a while before I get a job," she added candidly.

"Kate, I wouldn't have asked you to stay, if I didn't want you to," he replied, "And don't worry about money, I have more then enough."

"Jack," Kate shook her head, "It's really nice but…"

"Where else are you going to go?" he asked her, "Believe I like the idea of you staying here, better then the thought of you wandering the New York streets at night, especially with the weather the way it is," he explained.

She smiled genuinely defeated, "Alright, I'll stay," she accepted his offer, but added, "Only for a bit though." But even she knew it was a lie before it came out of her mouth.

_

* * *

Alright, as with my other story I have no idea when I'll be able to update again but I will answer all the questions…_

**FanOfLOST **_I'm glad I've addicted you, I might as well warn you that the rest of this story is like some drug, that will pull you in, I'm serious I've been writing it every chance I get. _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_I think all of your questions were answered in this chapter, but if they weren't please just shout them to me again ;) _

**Standardblack **_I didn't but now that I know expect to see a lot more of him in scrubs, though on all occasions it's not good thing…_

**Rain1657 **_I'm glad you liked it, I was so excited and I knew where it was going (no not that way…(yet)) Bwa ha ha_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_I'm glad you're happy and I bet you're ecstatic about Jack offering for her to live with him and her saying… yes! _

**Tatiana **_I believe I told you (I know it wasn't really necessary but it was for the intricate web that I'm weaving…) _

**Pink Pinker **_Lol they reaired the pilot a week before my birthday and I invited Lizzie down to watch it and then the next day in bio class (she was obsessed) she was like "Ask your mom if I can come down next Wednesday" and I was like "Okay" and she's like "Don't forget" and I was like "I won't" and she was like "I know you, I know you're type" (Sawyer said that to Kate) and I started laughing sooooo hard in the middle of bio that the teacher had to stop the lesson and yell at me. _

**JasmineHR **_Yeah another JasmineHR review! Lol I do get more into the marshal in the upcoming chapters which are pretty hot. But it doesn't stay that way for long because something bad happens and ruins everything (Did someone say ETHAN! (no I'm kidding he's dead))  
Ethan: No I'm not  
GO GET IN YOUR GRAVE JUNGLE BOY!_

**Freckles-101 **_Glad you liked it, Kate wasn't against drinking, the captain wouldn't let her, because she's a convict I know discrimination! _

**Chattypandagurl **_I hope all the questions were answered, if not feel free to ask away. Thanks for the review_

**Evermore **_Oh it's more then 800 words believe me, it started out as a like 5 page story and now because I had an epiphany it's 30 so far and I'm not even close to being done. I hope I do it justice in the end. _

**Kim **_If I scared you now, you aren't going to like what happens in a couple of chapters…_

**Smiles4eva **_Lol I'm going I'm going _

**Liz Waller **_I couldn't stop writing now if I wanted to, my head is so full of ideas that it's going to explode…_

**Imzadi **_Wow inquisitive little one aren't ya? Lol it's good to ask questions so here I go with the answers  
__- Shannon rather reluctantly translated the notes for Sayid, but I don't think Boone noticed because every time they were doing the translating Boone was with his hatch in the woods.  
__- I'm not British but Canadian, I don't know what he would've given her here, probably a slice of bread ;)  
- Claire has chosen to watch the other's get drunk. But not drink herself, because in case of an emergency they need someone who isn't drunk up there (Hurley might drown in the pool)  
__- Sorry I want to keep this a strictly Jack and Kate story, because I have never made a just Jack and Kate story (My other on going story has most of the characters in it frequently)_

**Next Chapter-** Kate get's to know the apartment, while Jack get's to know Kate.


	5. Constant Lover

_Hey what's shaking bacon? Nothing I hope, man that greeting is provocative…Anyways I'll update now because I have time, hee hee. Story title taken from the song title Constant Lover by Magneta Lane_

Another  


Chapter 5 

Constant Lover

"Alright, this is the living room," Jack announced. She had already figured that out, but he actually seemed intent on showing her the entire apartment and she didn't want to ruin his fun. "You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?" he asked concerned for her comfort.

"No, no the couch is fine," she stated with a smile, as he moved up the four stairs to the kitchen, showing her where all the utensils and appliances were found. Even what light switches activated which lights.

"The stairs lead up to my room, and that's the only room up there," he replied walking to the large staircase found right in the middle of an open room, "If you need me at all during the night just yell or come get me."

She smiled, "I don't think that'll happen." He chuckled as they walked to two doors against the wall of the open room, "No I meant in case of an emergency, like a fire or something."

"Oh," she replied as he opened the door, "And this is the laundry room," he explained, "and beside it is the bathroom."

"What about this room?" she asked pointing to the empty, hollow room that was attached to the kitchen, the only things in it were the staircase, the two doors and magnificent bay windows starting just above the floor and stopping just before the ceiling.

"I don't really know what this room was for," he stated, "The stairs take up most of the room, so I guess it's just extra."

"Jack, do you think I could have a shower?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure," he replied, "There are some extra towels in the linen closet in the bathroom, just take as many as you need," he informed.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile, "Do you think if I put my clothes outside the door, you could wash them for me? They're the only ones I have, and they're about as dirty as me."

* * *

Kate sighed. Her hair was going to be a mess to comb through, once she actually got hold of a brush. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she exited the shower.

The bathroom's ambiance had become muggy do to all the hot water she used, and she found that her temperature was warmer now, then it was when she was on the balcony.

She walked to the door, with small drops of moisture still dripping from her hair and unlocked it quietly. She expected to find her clothes in a pile in front of the bathroom door, but they weren't there.

She arched an eyebrow quizzically and gently walked out of the bathroom as she clutched the towel to her chest. "Jack?" she questioned.

"Good you're out of the shower," he hollered from the living room, "I went to the drug store down the street and bought you…" he stopped short when he saw her attire, "And I forgot to switch over your clothes," he replied desolately, "They still need to dry."

Kate giggled, "That's okay Jack, could you just lend me something to wear?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he answered as he began to walk the stairs to his room, Kate followed him up and he opened the door, "Just let me find something," he informed as he walked to his closet and began to dig through his clothes.

Kate was shocked at the size of Jack's room, he could easily just live out of it. His bed against the left wall and on top a hardwood floor, with a nightstand on the left side. Another pair of giant windows were placed on the back wall, and a punching bag hung in the furthest corner of the room.

"I haven't worn these yet," he explained as he pulled out a pair of boxers with the price tag still attached and handed them to Kate.

She chuckled, "Scooby Doo, Jack?" she asked as she looked at the vibrant cartoon character clad boxers.

"I like Scooby Doo," he replied as he continued to shuffle through his closet and pulled out a white spaghetti string tank top.

Kate arched an eyebrow at him and he quickly remarked, "My ex-girlfriend left that here, about six months ago," he replied.

"Oh," Kate smiled, "both of these are way too big for me."

"If you put them on, I can pin them and sew them for you," he offered.

"You sew?" she asked skeptically, still clad in a white bath towel.

"I suture, what's the difference?" he asked, "I'll go get my sewing stuff," he told as he went back into the closet apparently rifling through more stuff to find the sewing kit.

"Alright," she agreed, "Just don't peek," she asked as she dropped the towel to her waist and brought the oversized tank top over her head. Then dropped the towel to the floor as she pulled the extra-large bowers up her legs.

"Can I come out yet?" Jack asked from the closet. Kate smiled "Yep," she answered as she adjusted the straps on the tank top to the smallest they'd go.

"Alright I found some thread, I just hope I have enough," he explained as he took a seat on his bed and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"I've been meaning to ask you," she started as she took a seat on his soft comforter, "Why don't you have air conditioning?"

"Oh I do, it's just that the whole apartment building's A/C broke down last week, it should be fixed soon though," he explained as he moved her hair to over her shoulder and pulled the loose white material of the top back, pinning it carefully. Then did the same with the waist of the boxers.

"What was her name?" Kate asked as Jack began to stitch up the shirt.

"Who's name?" he asked, continuing to stitch.

"The girl I owe this shirt too," Kate replied, and smiled when she heard Jack chuckle.

"Her name was Mary," Jack divulged, "I broke up with her after two years because she was cheating on me," he paused for a moment, "My mom told me just to forgive her, that I wasn't going to find anyone better then her, but ever time I looked at her, I could only remember that she was cheating one me."

"That's terrible," Kate responded, "she was your last girlfriend before the plane crash?"

"Yeah," he muttered as he finished sewing Kate's top, "What about you?" he asked to break the awkward silence that always seemed to be between them.

"You mean my last boyfriend before the plane crash?" she asked hastily as she turned back too look at Jack. He nodded, and she sighed, "It was the Marshal I guess. He was after me to take me back to the states. He got close to me to take me down more quickly. It took time before I trusted people, and now it takes even more time," she explained.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked, he knew he shouldn't have, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable if he already hadn't done that. But he was surprised when she answered without hesitation, "Yes, I think you're the only person that I've met that I've trusted immediately."

He smiled as he cut the string, "I hope these hold you until we can go shopping."

"Jack, I don't need to go get new clothes," she replied as she turned to him.

"Kate you have blue jeans' that are so thin you can almost see through them," he rebutted, "I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow anyways, so we can stop off at the mall."

She grinned, knowing that he was right and that she wasn't going to win this argument, "thanks," she said gratefully.

_

* * *

Awww more bonding, soo ca-ute! But I gotta say my favorite chapter of this story is next chapters. It's like this one except like 100x the fluff._

**Smilez4eva **_Thanks it gets even cuter next chapter_

**JasmineHR **_Oh yeah some stuff definitely happens, and Kate is eventually going to get a job, but something **tragic** (This time I mean it) is going to happen. I hope this answered all the questions about the Marshal. And BTW Ethan is here, with me, doing Pilates. I just couldn't let Charlie kill him so I gave him a bulletproof vest. But he swears he's good, and has even started teaching a flower course at the local university. _

_Ethan: (waves)_

**FanOfLOST **_Lol then what is it to drug users? Lol A story? I hope I didn't keep you clean for too long. _

**Pink Pinker **_OMG he looked so hot it was incredible, and my mom was like "No Sawyer, better…" and then she followed it with an R –rated remark. Lol and I was looking at the production photos of HC and there was one of Sawyer like on top of Kate and I was like 'W-T-F Mate!' I'm so glad that wasn't in the episode. Yes next week will be a drag though the streets on the back of a carriage, being pulled by mustangs… _

**Lostobsessivefreak **_Three words, A thank ya_

**Oreata **_Well this story loves you, it was all like "I hope Oreata reviews, because she's not returning my phone calls"_

Evermore _Lol Language excuse, I swear a lot too, and damn isn't even a swear word (in my opinion). I have to give him a big apartment, it adds in the excitement later…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Lol you want fluff, then the next chapter is all the fluff you want and more, seriously it's like a five-year-old girls room with all that princess crap decorating it and pink fluffy bedspread and pink fluffy pillows and a pink blow up chair and well you get the point. _

**Liz Waller **_Thanks for the thumbs up! _

**Vaughnloveralwaysandforev **_I'm glad you like it, and I'll keep updating when I can!_

_**Next Chapter- **If you guys loved this chapter you'll LOVE next chapter, its sooo my favorite! I can't wait to put it up!_

_**Next Next Chapter- **Hmm let's say it has a certain element of surprise (good surprise). _


	6. If Man Is 5

_You guy are in for a treat, I combined two short chapters into one long chapter, so this chapter is so sweet I won't be surprised if you end up going to the dentist tomorrow for a toothache. Seriously its way up on the fluffy scale (If not off of it completely)  
Title from Monkey Gone to Heaven by the Pixies lyrics…_

Another

Chapter 6

If Man is 5

The powers above must've been furious that night for rain was violently hurled in the ferocious high leveled winds. The rain didn't cease on pummeling the balcony door loudly as the night continued to grow old.

Kate lay on her back on Jack's couch staring at the ceiling which would become illuminated and animated from time to time when bolts of lightening voyaged to the ground.

She sighed, growing tired of the various sounds that added in the task of forcing her to stay awake. It wasn't only the aspects of nature, Kate hadn't had a good, full nights sleep since the last day on the cruise ship. The day Jack had opted to stay with her.

She turned to her side, the thunder rolling overhead was a grim reminder of the island, of the obstacles that placed themselves there, the constant terror that she hid away from others so well. As another roar came from the torrent tempestuous sky, Kate let out a small yelp, the battling clouds were directly above Jack's apartment and it shook with the continuance of the war.

Petrified Kate wrapped the blanket Jack had given her and grabbed a pillow from the couch and began to march to the staircase in the darkness of the night. She paused when she entered the now haunting hollow room. The beautiful bay windows were no longer considered bravura; they were now another component in the sinister nightmare the apartment transformed into at night.

Kate fumbled for the stairs in the dark, but the room was unknown, she was just getting used to it. Suddenly a brilliant streak passed in the sky above and lit the bay windows, which spewed too much light into the room.

She quickly grabbed hold of the railing and led herself up the stairs careful not to miss a step, and avoided stepping on the blanket which dangled over her legs. She reached the door and paused momentarily, thinking of the consequences. She really didn't need to wake Jack, just because she was letting her mind play tricks on her.

Suddenly the thunder bellowed angrily above and shook the staircase, Kate immediately knocked on Jack's door. When there was no answer she tapped lightly again and waited a few seconds before gently opening it, "Jack?" she whispered desperately.

As another strike of lightening directed incandescent shocks of luminosity into the room, Jack gently moved his hand to his face, shielding his eyes from the force of nature, "Kate? Is that you?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah," she whispered as she moved into the room and shut the door, blocking the light.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sitting up in bed, she wrapped the blanket around her tighter as the rain pattered harshly against his window.

"Jack this is going to sound really stupid, but ever since the island, I haven't been able to sleep when it rains," she explained as she looked around the darkened room, which was beginning to frighten her, "Actually, the rain is scaring me," she added, her voice cracking, "Is it okay if I just sleep on the floor or something? Maybe being in the same room as you will calm me down a bit."

Another jut of lightning broke out and Jack saw Kate jump in the few seconds of light, "Here," he offered getting out of bed, "you take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Jack," Kate shook her head, "It's your apartment, you should get the bed," she replied.

"Yeah, but you're the guest," he concluded as he walked over to her, in the faint light she could see that he was shirtless, and she was glad that he wasn't able to see her blush. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, while I sleep in the bed," Jack clarified.

"Well neither am I," Kate responded stubbornly.

Jack chuckled, "Do you mind sharing the bed?" he asked, taking another step closer to her.

"Not if you don't," Kate answered taking a step towards him. He held out his hand and she instantly grasped it in her own. She dropped the blanket from around her arms and the pillow she was holding to the ground before hurriedly following him back to the bed.

She climbed under the covers with him, and instantaneously felt more relaxed, "There's no monsters under your bed is there?" she questioned turning on her side to face him.

He propped himself up on hiselbow as he turned on his side, "Not that I know of," he answered while moving a hand to the side of her face and caressed her cheek gently with his thumb. She smiled blissfully as she moved in closer to him and wrapped her arms around him neck. She closed her eyes serenely and fell asleep after he wrapped her arms around her waist.

* * *

"Whooo weee, if you haven't seen it outside, you should go and take a quick gander! The boundless monsoons from last night have left the streets covered in a think layer of rain water, since all the sewers seem to be backed up. But don't worry, the sun is strong this morning and all the water is now steam! The New York streets look like a girl's locker scene from a scary movie! It's 8:34 for WNYX News…" 

Jack sighed as various radio commercial's played from his clock radio. He snuggled his head deeper into Kate's hair and smiled when she laughed. He pulled back and looked at her beaming face, "Good morning," she greeted moving back into his arms with hers wrapped around him.

"Do you think you could be afraid of the apartment more often, say every night?" Jack asked moving the spaghetti string strap of the tank top off of her shoulder and stroking it.

"I think I'm afraid of it right now," she whispered against his neck. He pulled her back and tipped her head up to kiss her but was interrupted by the radio announcer, "It's currently 8:42, on this beautiful Wednesday morning…"

"Crap!" Jack yelled as he jumped out of bed, "I'm late!" he shouted as he ran to his closet to find clothes.

Kate sat up and pulled the sheet around her chest, "I thought you didn't work for the next two days?" Kate asked giggling.

"The next time I work is tomorrow," he replied throwing a dress shirt and a tie out onto the ground.

"Then where are you going?" Kate asked as she got out of bed and walked picking up his clothes neatly.

He smiled and handed her his pants, "I have a date."

"Oh," Kate looked a bit dismayed.

He gently took the pile of clothes from her and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry, it's with my mother. I'd invite you to come, but that outfit seems to be the only one you have that's dry, and I don't think she'd take to kindly to it," he explained.

"That's okay," she replied with a stretch, "I get to go back to sleep," she added as she jumped underneath the fuzzy comforter again.

"Just be ready by noon, we'll go out shopping then," he explained as he closed the door to the bathroom.

* * *

"Can we go home yet?" she whined as Jack pushed a cart full of clothes. Kate thought that the island was hard living, they'd been at Wal-Mart since noon and it was now closing time. 

"You said you wanted to try on that one top," he reminded her.

"And I regret it too," she replied as they reached the changing rooms. A teenage girl with a Discman and bubble gum nodded to them, and unlocked a room for Kate. She then looked down at her watch and noticed the time, "Oh Man, I forgot to do the layaway inventory," she replied hectically, "I'll be right back," she explained and tore off towards the opposite part of the department store.

"Jack," Kate called, "Did that girl leave?"

"Yeah," he replied, after she sighed he asked, "What's the matter?"

"I can't get the back of this shirt done up, do you think you can do it?" she hollered back.

"I think its called women's changing room's for a reason, Kate," he replied through the door.

Kate opened the door clutching the material to her chest with one hand and forcefully pulled Jack in with the other. "I think we're breaking several laws," Jack pointed out. Kate smirked and turned her back to him, "Just do up my top so we can go home," she told him.

He stared at her back for a moment and new automatically that he loved this top. It tied up around her neck with two strings, and clipped shut with triplet clasps just above her waist. He quickly did it up and fell in love with the way the billowing sleeves fell from her elbows.

She smoothed the angelic white sheer material and looked in the mirror, "I don't know about this one, it's not very practical. I wouldn't be able to wear it to work or a job interview or anything," she explained further. "I like it," Jack expressed bluntly as he gawked at her reflection in the mirror; he was unable to take his eyes off her.

"Well where could I wear it?" She asked turning to the side to glance at the shirt from that point of view. "Just around the apartment," he suggested moving his hands to the sides of her waist.

She turned around in his arms; "Just around…" she was cut off by his lips abruptly pressing against hers with so much want for her, with so much need for her. His hands pulled her against him, and he laid them to rest on the small of her back. Her hands skimmed over his chest.

He broke the kiss, both huffing small gasps in the small containment of the change room, "We should save this for later," Jack suggested. Kate nodded quickly, "Yeah for later," she repeated, while pulling his face against hers; kissing him with a passion she didn't even know she had.

They swiveled around in the tiny space and Kate ended up pinned against the wall between Jack. He bowed his head and began to intensively kiss the side of her neck. Kate automatically arched her body against his as one of his hands traveled up her back, undoing the clasps and knots, while the other traveled down leg.

Suddenly there was a hammering at the door, "Miss, the store's closing, are you almost done?" the teenager asked with feigned civility.

Kate and Jack froze, his hand lolled over her small back. Kate cleared her throat while she kept an intense gaze with Jack, "Yeah, I'm just about done."

"Alright," the girl replied sweetly, but by the increased harshness and speed of her gum chomping, it could be easily distinguished that she was impatient, "Miss I think you're boyfriend went to the bathroom or something," the girl offered as well.

"Uh, thanks," Kate responded awkwardly. After a few seconds, Jack reluctantly let her go, his hand still pasted above her waist. He smiled as he moved a wisp of hair from her face, "We'll be home in less then fifteen," he promised.

She smiled as Jack let go of her, and neither of them turned away as she let the sheer material fall to the floor, and replaced her faded orange top, "I think I'll get the shirt," she replied suggestively.

He smiled as he picked the top off of the floor and handed it to her to return to the hanger, "What are we going to tell the girl when I walk out?" He asked.

"We'll just deny that anything happened," she replied as she began to turn the handle on the door. "That would work," Jack began, "except for this," he explained blushing as he gently poked her neck. She stopped and glanced in the mirror at the small bruise that was forming

"That's easy to get rid of," she explained as she pulled out her ponytail and adjusted her hair around her neck and smiled at him. She opened the door and noticed that the girl had left her post again, and quickly she pulled Jack along as they casually walked back to their shopping cart.

She smiled up at him when he draped his arm around her hip as they walked to the checkout. But she lost it suddenly when a few feet away a man walked by for the door. Kate remembered him and her heart sank, Jack didn't take notice because he was occupied placing the clothes onto the counter.

Kate silently prayed that the man wouldn't look over to her, that he would just keep walking out of the store. But as if he caught a second wind, he slowly turned his head around and focused on Kate, curling his lips into a sinister smile.

Her breathing sped up and she pusillanimously hid behind Jack, he looked up and the man sent another undistinguished smirk, then left. Jack looked back to Kate who was almost trembling. He placed a hand on her bicep and she looked to him very quickly, "Kate, who was that?"

She shook her head, and replied tremblingly, "Someone I never want to see again."

_

* * *

Uh oh I for one didn't like the way that ended… _

**Pink Pinker **_Okay you know what? I hate Scooby Doo, but my mom bought me these boxers with him on it and they're all pumpkin like, and I like pumpkins so they're okay. And that's where that idea came from. Seriously I swear everything from furniture to names has a back story…feel free to ask lol_

**Lostobsessivefreak **_I'm glad someone brought that up, because the fluffiness stops here. So I hope you enjoyed it, get ready for some deep down scary/tragic/angst.  
__Ethan: Flowers Me Lady  
__GO BACK TO YOUR CLOSET!  
Ethan: But it's cold and there's already a person tied up in there  
__Shhhh be quiet you fool  
__Ethan: He kinda looks like Jack…  
(headdesk) _

**Evermore **_Nope unfortunately it seems all survivors have severed all ties (With a few exceptions)  
__Jack: KATE!  
__Kate: JACK!  
(run and hug)  
Charlie: CLA!  
__Claire: CHAALEE!  
(run and hug)  
Sayid: SHANNON!  
__Shannon: SAYID!  
(run and hug)  
Boone: LOCKE!  
__Locke: BOONE!  
__(Okay this is getting weird now…)  
__(That's what happens when there's approximately 2.5 girls for every guy… _

**Smiles4eva **_Thanks, hopefully I can keep ya smiling forever ;) _

**Oreata **_It's okay, it forgives you, because it says it was meant for you. If we could just get over the language barriers…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_I hoped you liked this chapter because after this all of the surprises are bad…_

**FanOfLOST **_Yeah but it would be the best damn story they've ever read! Lol let's get Charlie pinged and see if he likes it…_

**Standardblack **_I hope you liked the fluffiness of the mall, lol weird idea I know but hey, it was adorable…_

**MusicMonkey88 **_Glad you like it, will do on the updating…_

**Rain 1657 **_No more fluff after this I'm sorry to say, so you might wanna forget about his being a big ol' fluffy teddy bear of a story because as of now, that teddy bear's been skinned and turned into the Hellraiser…(how's that for an analogy) _

**_Next Chapter- _Pre Warning-Warning **_The next chapter is seriously tilting up to an R- rating, because of bad stuff that happens in it, and future chapters will also have an R- rating. I'm just giving you a fair heads up…_


	7. Then The Devil Is 6

_Ahem, alright here I go…_

**This Chapter is rated- R for pirate content. No seriously it's no joke, if you have a weak heart, or a weak stomach, or you cry at movies like Beethoven, or The Rescuers then do not read this chapter. THIS HAS BEEN A FAIR WARNING! Shiggityshwa and Co. are not responsible or liable for tears, accidents, and/or deaths that result because of this chapter. Thank you for your time and co-operation…**

Another 

Chapter 7

Then the Devil is 6

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Jack asked her as he stood at the door frantically searching for his keys, "Will you have enough to do today?"

"Jack," she sighed rolling her eyes, "I'll be fine, I mean the apartment is a mess," she stated as she walked over to the couch and bench over in her pajamas, searching underneath it as she spoke, "So I'll clean it," she replied, as she gripped something and pulled it out from underneath the mammoth couch.

Jack smiled as she walked towards him dangling the keys from between her fingers, "But I'll be in this big empty apartment without you," she added as she returned the keys and kissed him passionately.

"I guess that memories of last night will have to do until I come home," Jack smiled as she pulled away hesitantly. She sent him a wily smile, "was that advice for me or for you?" she asked as Jack opened the door.

"For both of us," he answered as he kissed her just once more, before he could pull away Kate had snaked her arms around his neck, seemingly bonding him to her. He complied immediately; it wouldn't hurt if he was a little late for work.

"Sorry Dr. Jack am I interrupting something," a tiny ethnic man asked from the hallway.

Jack and Kate pulled away, but his arms were still wrapped around her, "Sorry Gio," he replied embarrassed, "This is my girlfriend Kate," he introduced her, "Kate this is the landlord, Giovanni"

"Please, please, Call me Gio," he said in a very strong accent as he took her hand and kissed it, "Dr. Jack, you really struck the jackpot on her, no?" he asked marveling at Kate.

"Gio, Maria wouldn't like to see you now," Jack chuckled, "I was just on my way to work, would you mind checking up on Kate, once and a while just to make sure she's okay?" he asked.

"Jack," Kate placed her hands on her hips angrily looking at him, "I just want to make sure you're okay," he added as he left the apartment and ventured into the hall.

"Si, si of course I will check up on bella Ms. Kate," he explained.

"I'll see you in twelve hours Kate," he promised, she smiled and waved too him until he disappeared in the elevator. Kate gently shut the door behind her and leaned against it, remembering last night.

A smile crept to her face, last night when they couldn't keep their hands off of each other in the elevator. Last night when Jack fumbled to put the keys in the door and keep her lips occupied at the same time. Then when the door finally opened, they stumbled in, awkwardly kicking their shoes off, and she shut the door, before Jack kissed her again, in one of those kisses that meant more then a lustful kiss. He dropped the keys on the wooden floor and kicked them underneath the couch accidentally as they shuffled towards it, Kate falling backwards onto it.

She kept her smile as she fixed the couch cushions, it looked like a tornado had shot through the living room, but it was quite some night. After the room was as tidy as she felt it needed to be, she walked up to Jack's room, to get some of her new clothes, she paused at the mirror in his room to take a look at her neck, and couldn't help but smile at the blot.

Someone knocked at the door and she placed her clothes back on his bed. A thought came to mind that it might be Jack; maybe they didn't need him at work today! But then why would he knock, Kate sighed realizing that it was probably only Giovanni. Jack's door had no peephole so she left the chain lock on and opened the door.

"Hello Katie," a fear striking voice growled. She quickly tired to shut the door, but he kicked it open and the weak chain lock broke on impact, the limp door flew back and he slammed it behind him so hard it creaked open again.

Kate ran for the phone, she dialed 9-1-1 before he knocked it out of her hand and didn't hesitate to strike her across the face. The impact from the punch sent her skidding across the clean wooden floor.

Kate sat up dizzyingly, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened, but the man lifted her up by her neck and slammed her into the wall so hard that a picture on an attached wall fell.

She tired to open her left eye but found that she couldn't, the punch had landed right on top of it and it was already swelled uncontrollably. "So Katie!" he asked slamming her back against the wall again, "It took me a day to find you, seems you got off the hook for the murder, how did that happen hmm?" he asked pulling her limply towards him.

Her grasp her chin hard in his hand to make her look at him, "You told them about me didn't you?" he asked when she didn't respond he screamed, "Didn't you?"

"No, I…" He threw Kate harshly across the floor; she landed on her side and attempted to get up. He pushed her back down this his steel-toed boot and lit a cigarette over her, "I heard you got marooned on an island for a couple months," he replied blowing the match out and throwing it to the floor, "Why didn't you tell me you were back Sweet Pea? Don't care about your sister anymore," he asked bending down and blowing smoke into her face.

She coughed, "You already killed her, before I even left she was dead," she mumbled. He laughed wickedly, "Yeah she was, she was dead for a long time, you just didn't catch on," he replied then looked her up and down as he crouched in front of her face, "Remember the good old days when whatever I wanted from you I got?" he asked moving and pulling her tank top strap down from her arm.

She brought her fist up quickly and sunk a punch in his jaw, though it was too weak to do anything but anger him more, "You little bitch!" he screamed as he slapped her across the face. His ring cut her across the cheek and warm crimson blood started to flow down her neck, mingling with her dark curls.

She fell back to the ground on her stomach but pushed herself up breathing sharply. He took time to dab at the blood that was barley flowing from his lip, then kicked her harshly in the stomach. She collapsed weakly to the ground.

"I have an idea Kate," he exclaimed as he turned her over, then kneeled over her, with a knee on either side of her waist, so she couldn't squirm away. He grabbed her fists as she flailed at him. He held them both in one hand then gripped her chin, "I want something you got. Let's make this just like good old times huh?" he expressed moving closer to her face. She attempted to head butt him but he saw it coming and hit her again in the face.

She felt his hands begin to move down her chest until they reached the top of her pajama pants. He began to pull them down but she squirmed weakly underneath him, after pulling them off completely he leaned in close to her ear, "I'm going to enjoy this, a lot," he whispered in her ear. Then he forcibly kissed her, his hand pushed her face towards him. She was suffocating, she couldn't breath, she was about to pass out when she heard a voice call from the door, "Ms. Kate! Someone help, call the police! Help!"

_

* * *

I SO warned you, warned you so bad, but you decided to read it anyways, and now you're getting all upset because of what I did, and all the questions are going to flood in and be like " tearth OMG what happen? When's Jack going to find out? Etc." and I will tell you now, that the next chapter is very dramatic._

**Oreata **_It wants to know when you can do the pre-nups _

**FanOfLOST **_Sorry it's neither of them because I had to go all creative and make up my own back story, and you'll hear more on the later (It's not a happy one) _

**Lostobsessivefreak **_Thanks for the confidence, because I certainly don't have it, I bet like 20 people are gonna ditch the story now…_

**Vaughnloveralwaysandforev **_Fluffiness is most certainly a word, some synonyms of the word include, fuzziness, hairiness, woolliness, fleeciness, and downiness. _

**Leigh **_I love Wal-Mart, I actually get to go there tomorrow (I know I get excited about Wal-Mart, I'm the biggest loser in the word (ROADTRIP!)) _

**Cat1 **_Sometimes I have my pal Meredy read over it for me, but other then that most of my MSN list is full of people who neither have the time, nor intelligence (Though I love them) to edit a story. Thank you for the comment though, and I'll try to get Meredy to do it more often._

**Pink Pinker **_Okay I'm telling you this one more time, I'm like 99.9999999999 sure that they do NOT have a one night stand, because the writers (though sometimes a bit ify) are not that dense. So I'll make you a deal, if they do in fact have a one night stand (I mean going all the way) then I'll right a short piece of jack/Kate fluff and dedicate it to you, Okay? Lol I hope you feel better now. _

**Evermore **_Lol I thought you would ;) and it was a pre-island guy_

**Standardblack **_Lol yeah I had to give his character a little tweak there, but hey he deserved it. BTW I love your story, I got all excited 'cause you added another chapter! It was like 3am and I was like screaming "YUSS!"_

**Jackluver928 **_Lol here is the next chapter for you, what about the next chapter? Scroll down and it should say…_

**Rain1657 **_What can I say, I have a sick and creative mind when it comes to analogies. By the by how was this on the doosie scale? (Just wanna know where I'm at;) ) _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Well about the fluff, I can honesty say, what is an angsty, frightening story without a little fluff thrown into the mix? Besides, you don't think jack's just going to abandon her?_

**Smilez4eva **_It's Anthony!_

_**Next Chapter- **How will Jack find out the horrible news, and what's he going to do about it? _


	8. And God Is Seven

_Okay this is a really, really, lreally long chapter, so I might not update soon, because let's face it, I'm not made of time (I'm made of cells (or so I've been told…(Never trust anyone…))) So I hope this will do ya for awhile…_

_Title from Monkey Gone To Heaven by the Pixies_

Another 

Chapter 8

And God Is 7

"What are you doing down here?" a doctor Jack's age asked him as he was at the admit desk.

"Hey, someone called me down for a consult," he explained then checked his note, "On a Mr. Farguss?" Jack questioned as he looked at his friend.

"Don't look at me Jack," he shrugged, "It's the damn medical students."

"Aren't they all you're medical students?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ted! We need you waiting in the bay, an ambulance with a mother and three kids injured in a fire is do any second, none of them look that good," a nurse pulling plastic clothing over her scrubs notified him as she ran by.

"I don't know how you can do this kind of stuff," Jack divulged as he stood at the nurse's station, "I don't have the heart for it," he explained solemnly.

"Well I don't have the brain for surgery, so let's be glad we both picked the right field," His friend hollered as he ran to exit doors.

"Hey Jack," Betty greeted him, "Are you back from leave already?" she asked placing charts in the proper area.

"Yeah, though I was hesitant," he explained, she gave him and inquisitive look, "Alright this is going to sound stupid, but I met this girl on the island, and I'm head over heels in love with her. I thought I was never going to see her again, but two nights ago she showed up at my door."

"It sounds like fate," Betty smiled, she was glad for Jack; it's about time something good happened to him.

"Do you know what room Mr. Farguss is in?" he asked her.

"Exam Room 3," she replied with a smile.

"Thanks Betty," he replied as he walked towards the room.

She'd never seen Jack so happy, "You'll have to invite me over to meet this girl sometime!" she yelled back.

He opened the door to find one of the curtains pulled back around a bed, and another bed, used but empty. He walked over to the empty bed and looked at the chart on the end. Of course that had to be Mr. Farguss's bed. Jack sighed as a nurse walked by him.

"Are you the surgical consult?" she asked as she readied drugs and placed the needle tip in the tiny opening on the package. Jack shook his head, "Yeah, I'm here for Mr. Farguss," he replied.

"A nurse was just helping him to the bathroom when I left, so you might want to go back upstairs and come down again later, or forget the consult all together," she suggested as she pulled the retractor on the needle and the drugs moved from the package to the needle.

Jack shook his head, "What happens if he really needs surgery?" he asked feeling guilty already. The nurse shrugged and with a rueful smile added, "What if he doesn't?"

Jack watched her disappear behind the sterile curtain that was pulled across to separate the beds.

* * *

"Ms. I'm going to give you some pain killers now, they'll numb the soreness," the nurse explained carefully to Kate, but when she reached for Kate's arm, she wrenched it away. "This will make the pain more bearable," she promised as she tried again but Kate silently jerked back again. "Ms. if I don't inject it directly into you, I'll have to start and IV which will be even more painful," she explained and reached again, but still Kate jerked her arm fearfully away. 

"Haven't you given her that yet?" another nurse asked as she moved in behind the curtain with the Kate's chart on hand. The first nurse looked back at her annoyed, "She won't let me touch her, she's not helping at all," the nurse almost exploded.

"What do you mean?" the second nurse asked. She reached for Kate's arm and she jerked away, frightened again. "See, she just keeps doing that," the first nurse exasperated, "and she won't tell me her name, or what happened."

"I have her name from the ID they found from the apartment," the second nurse explained, "Her name's Kate West," she divulged looking at the chart.

Immediately the curtain flew back and Jack stood wide-eyed looking at Kate in pure horror. The side of her face was swollen almost beyond recognition, they was also a cut on her cheek with a red trail of blood staining her face and her neck. Her arms held several cuts and blue bruises as well.

"Doctor!" the first nurse cried, "You can't be back here!" she yelled as she tried to shoo him away.

As soon as Kate noticed Jack, she reached her battered arms towards him. He ran to her side instantaneously and gathered her in his arms, "Oh my God, Kate," he wept, "What happened to you?" he asked, stroking her hair as she buried her face in his chest. When she didn't answer him, he pulled her back and looked at her again, his heart breaking more with every breath of air, "Kate what happened?" he asked again, but still not a noise came from her mouth.

"Why isn't she answering?" Jack asked breathing heavily, "Why isn't she talking!" Jack yelled.

"We don't know," replied the second nurse shocked at the outburst.

"Well can you go find out?" he asked half as a plea, half as a demand. The second nurse vigorously shook her head then ran out of the room.

"Doctor, I'm sorry to say that if you're not a direct blood relation, that you'll have to leave. Only family members are allowed to visit when someone is in the condition she's in," the first nurse replied as she still held the unused drugs.

Jack was sitting on the side of the bed, Kate leaning against his chest lightly, he looked up at the nurse with anger flooding his eyes, "I'm not leaving her, you'll have to get security, because the only way I'm leaving is if I'm dragged out that door," he gritted.

The nurse sighed, "At least let me give her this," the nurse demanded as she reached for Kate who pulled away and hugged Jack tighter. "She's not letting anyone touch her," she explained.

"Do you wonder why?" Jack asked harshly, "Have you seen her? She didn't do this herself," he pointed out.

"Then you give this to her," the nurse exclaimed angrily and handed the needle to Jack.

He looked down at Kate who was looking up at him, he could only see the portrayal of fear which shone in her good eye, "Alright, this will be very quick I promise," he replied as he examined the drug, "It won't knock you out, just dull the pain a bit, Okay?" he asked, but she didn't move from her spot in his arms. He smiled weakly at her and was surprised when she didn't pull away when he administered the drug.

He sat on the side of the bed, talking to her gently, willing her to give a response with no such luck, until the doctor came in, "Jack what are you doing here?" the elderly, well-experienced doctor asked him as he looked at Jack from over his thick rimmed glasses.

"This is my girlfriend," Jack disclosed as he leaned her back against the gurney. She gave him a pleading look, one that begged him not to break contact, Jack didn't drop her hand. He held it as he still sat next to her.

"Oh," the doctor replied desolately, "Do you know what happened to her?" he asked Jack, who shook his head, "What I got from the police before they left to try and find the guy, is that she was in an apartment and some guy broken in, beat her up and attempted to rape her," he explained solemnly.

Jack turned his head to Kate, who looked up at him like the whole mess was her doing, "It's not you're fault Kate," he whispered as he stroked her good cheek.

"Your landlord walked in before he could and stopped the whole thing, but the guy managed to press pass everyone and is still on the loose, that's why the nurse didn't want you back here," he explained.

"What's the extent of the injuries?" Jack asked, not caring a shred about the nurse, he held Kate's hand in his caressing it nervously, awaiting a reply.

"From what we were able to check while she was unconscious, she's just all bruises and scraps. Once she woke up, she's been fending everyone off pretty well," the older doctor enlightened, "the worst is her black eye, and a nasty contusion on her stomach," he reached forward to lift her shirt, but she cowered closer to Jack.

The doctor stepped back his hands held up in defeat, "Can I take a quick look?" Jack asked Kate who didn't give him any sign of agreeing, but didn't object when he lifted up her blood-stained tank top a bit and ran his fingers lightly over the bruise.

"Jack can I talk to you outside the room for a moment?" the doctor asked, Jack looked at Kate; he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back, I promise." He walked gloomily out of the room to outside in the busy ER.

"I'm prescribing some morphine for the pain, but other then that there's nothing I can do for her," he explained as he scribbled quickly on his pad of paper.

"Why isn't she talking?" Jack asked him as he took the prescription from him, worry etched all over his face.

"She's just been through one of the most traumatic things that could ever happen to someone Jack," he explained gently, "Her bodies in shock and people deal with shock in different ways, she could start talking tomorrow, she may never talk again."

Jack nodded gravely knowing the answer already, but not believing it until he heard it from a more experienced doctor, "Thanks Dr. Morgenstein," he said gratefully, "I'm just going to phone upstairs to tell them I'm leaving, from Exam Room 3 and then I'll take her home."

He turned to leave but the doctor caught him by the arm, "She's not very trusting right now," he clarified, "So she might not want you to touch her, or be near her, like the way she was with the nurses, paramedics and doctors. If she does that Jack, don't blame yourself, like the muteness, it's a defense mechanism."

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand over his face wearily. He nodded, "I know," he said gravely. The doctor gave him a weak smile and he turned and walked back into Exam Room 3.

Kate sat against the back of the gurney, clutching her knees to her chest as she waited for Jack to come back to her. He pulled the curtain open, then closed it as he grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed the numbers for upstairs.

He took a seat beside Kate on the disgustingly white gurney, she leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hello," he cleared his throat, "This is Dr. Sheppard calling from the ER, something came up and I'm leaving now, yes, a personal emergency, yes, yes tomorrow, okay, thanks, bye."

He held Kate gently to his chest for a moment, then asked her, "Are you ready to go home?" she didn't respond and Jack smiled remorsefully, "I'll take that as a yes," he disclosed to her no answer.

She threw back the covers weakly to reveal her badly bruised and scratched legs. Jack looked at them in shock, then at Kate, "Did you come to the hospital with pants?" he asked. Kate looked at him disgracefully, her one eye filling with tears as she bit her lip.

"Kate, Kate, Kate," he mollified her as he hugged her weak body against his again. By her raspy breathing he could tell she was crying, "It's okay Kate," he reassured her, "It's not your fault, none of this is your fault." He pulled her back and wiped her cheek gently with his thumb, "They're going to catch the guy who did this, I promise."

He walked over to a cart in the corner of the room, it contained different scrubs and he grabbed a pair of pants and walked back to her. He pulled them up her legs, and then tied them gently at her waist. "I'll get my clothes from today later," he explained as he looked at the navy blue scrubs he wore, "Right now I just want to get you home."

**

* * *

Smilez4Eva _Anthony was the reason Kate was being chased by the Marshal. _ **

**Lindsay **_Thatnks, I put up a pretty long chater, so I might not put up one for the next couple of days…_

**Evermore **_Lol Jack'll do the same thing he did when he figured out that I failed biology. Even after I named my little rat Sawyer. So'kay he doesn't stay mad for long… he just gives you the silent treatment (Ouch, sorry Kate…) _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Oh believe me it'll be angsty as hell (If hell is in fact angsty…) All I'm saying is that the flashbacks that Kate has are INTENSE! I think all of them are probably R-Rated (For pirate content)_

**Liz Waller **_Sorry I got ya addicted, I should really invent a patch, lol one you wear on every finger that spells out 'Late' that would be the best patch ever. Also sorry I made you cry, but I'm sorry that it will definetly NOT be the last time that happens. _

**Oreata **_Lol just talk to it at the Par-tay ;) _

**Pink Pinker **_10:1 odds that Sawyer's just being an ass towards Jack. He probably thinks that Jack has everything, and Kate's something he doesn't, so she's probably passed out or something and Jack'll all be like "What did you do to her," and Sawyer will be like "Nothing she didn't want to happen," which could translate to 'getting drunk' and that's what jack could be so upset about because of his father and crap… Lol my pal Lizzie likes Charlie and she cried when he got hung, and I laughed at her because I knew he wouldn't die. _

**Leigh **_Oh my God I totally say 'GAH!' to much! Lol I posted it to resist your fainting action…_

**Tatiana **_Hee hee thanks, it's almost 40 pages long, and I don't think it'll end soon either…_

**FanOfLOST**_ I was looking for that trampoline! It wasn't outside my window when I went to go sneak out and a bruise resulted! Nah I'm just kidding ya, I sneak out on the first floor… Hmm Jack has to remember that he's not on the island anymore. What was that he said?  
Kate: We're not savages Kate?  
Yeah was that before or after he killed Captain Shrapnel?  
Kate: After but before he tortured Sawyer, and beat the crap outta Ethan  
Ethan: I remember that! It hurt! What's his damage anyway?  
Kate: I don't know but he was so hot when he did it (Daydreams)  
Ethan: And you say I have problems………OMG TRAMPOLINE! (starts to jump on it with you)_

**Rain1657**_ Hmm 9/10 I deduce that I shall receive about a 15/10 because the back-story is MINDBLOWING!  
Ethan: IT BLOWS THE MIND!  
Seriously, I like attached everything from the show and the little airplane and everything. By the end of it you will hate anyone named Anthony…_

_**Next Chapter-** After getting back to the apartment will both jack and Kate be able to cope with staying there? Jack can't stop thinking about what happened and how he let Kate down, and Kate's freaked out about the whole apartment…_


	9. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jig

_Sorry for the no updating, for an explanation see Pangs of Guilt. _

Another

Chapter 9 

Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jig

He gently closed the fixed door behind him as they walked into the apartment again. He let his keys crash gently in the bowl by on the table by the door. The apartment looked the same, except a couple of things that were misplaced. A picture had fallen from one of the walls, some furniture had been shifted, and Kate stood looking at one area on the floor.

He walked up beside her and saw that the matching pajama pants she was wearing earlier that day lay on the floor. He instantly knew that this spot was where it occurred, and rage coursed through his veins. "This is where it happened?" he growled quietly, he was furious, he should've taken the day off work, he would've been here to protect her. Now she'd never feel safe in the apartment again.

She looked up at him quietly and apologetically, her hair swayed as she looked back down at the spot, and Jack saw her neck had the remnants of blood dried on it. "You should have a bath Kate," he suggested as he walked over to the wall and placed the picture back up in its proper place.

He walked through the kitchen and to the staircase where Kate followed him, "Kate, I'll get your clothes, you just go get ready," he suggested and took another step and his frustration grew when Kate took one as well. "Kate I know you want me to know you're not useless and believe me I do, I'd just feel better if you stayed down here," he explained as he took another step as did Kate.

"Kate, please," he begged, "I don't want to have you falling down the stairs," he expressed. To his surprise Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him feebly to her. He felt her kiss his cheek and he finally understood, she didn't want to be left alone, especially in the apartment.

He chuckled softly, "I get it Kate," he whispered as she pulled back and gave him a melancholy expression, and he steadied her as they climbed the stairs together. She shifted through her clothes and pulled out a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt and Jack grabbed a blanket.

They made their way slowly down the stairs taking each step at a time, then Jack stopped in front of the bathroom door and spread out the blanket, "I'll sit right here, until you come out," he informed as he pointed to the floor, where the black comforter lay covering the hardwood.

She moved towards him slowly and pressed her lips to his cheek ever so gently, Jack closed his eyes as he focused on the pure rapture of her touch. Suddenly it struck him; Kate could've been killed today. He would've come home or been phoned at work, some unnamed police officer explaining her death to him sympathetically.

He pulled her close to him and rested his head on her shoulder lightly, "I could've lost you today, Kate," he divulged almost noiselessly. He looked into her eyes as tears flowed from them again, he didn't know how she could cope with her eyes, they must burn from the cascades of tears. She watched as one tiny tear escaped from his empathetic eyes, and kissed it away when it slid over his cheek, then pulled away to enter the bathroom.

He gave her a weak smile, when she turned back, "You can go in Kate, I promise I'll be right here, I won't move," he guaranteed. With that said she continued to the bathroom and softly shut the door.

Jack sat down, resting on the blanket in front of the bathroom and started to relax when he heard the shower turn on. He leaned his head back and ran what had happened through his head one more time. He closed his eyes willing away tears, how could Kate be so strong after this?

While listening to the soothing sound of the shower dulled through the wall, Jack slowly began to fall asleep, leaned against the wall. Hoping that when he woke up, that Kate would be beside him in bed, smiling and chatting away. But dreams arefoolish because they are mere apparitions, something he longed for. Jack sighed drifting into a taunting sleep knowing very well what awaited him when he woke.

* * *

Someone banging at the front door awoke him, he jumped out of sleep and stood blearily on top of the black blanket, "Kate?" he asked quietly but was relieved to find that the bathroom door was still shut.

He rubbed the back of his head unconsciously as he walked to the front door and cautiously opened it, preparing himself for anything. As the fixed door creaked open Jack saw a rather young police officer on the other side.

"Is Ms…umm," he paused and looked at his notes; Jack knew he must've been fresh to the police station, "West here?"

"She's in the shower right now," Jack explained politely, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"When would be a good time to come back and ask her some questions about what happened?" the young officer asked.

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his head again, he realized he was still in his scrubs, "Kate has been through a series harrowing events, and because of that, her body is in shock and her way of dealing with the shock has been to become a mute. She hasn't said a word to me since I saw her before the incident," he explained gravely, "So I have no idea when she'll be able to answer questions."

"I'm very sorry," the young man offered his condolences; "We'll phone next week to check in." Jack nodded and shut the door as the police officer walked down the hall.

Jack sighed and noticed that the chain lock on the door was broken, which is probably how the guy got in. As he walked back to the blanket he felt something in his pocket. He pulled out Kate's prescription; he should get this filled and get a new heavy-duty lock.

He looked at his watch and noticed that Kate had been in the bathroom for over an hour. He lightly tapped and door, "Kate?" he asked, "Are you okay?" In his mind he kicked himself, _like she's going to answer._ When no answer came he inquired, "Can I come in?"

She came to the door dressed in her clothes and opened it, allowing him entry. He smiled knowing she was safe, "I don't mean to meddle, but it's been an hour and I was just wondering if you were okay."

She knitted her eyebrows and looked at the hairbrush in her hands angrily, she brought it up to brush through the knots but it got caught and an explosion of pain shot through her shoulder. She dropped the brush and clutched her shoulder for a moment.

Jack picked the brush up and moved Kate's sleeve up and it exposed a big black bruise, which was preventing her from combing her hair. "Kate come here," he told her as he gripped her hand gently. He sat against the wall on the blanket and he pulled her down to sit in front of him, between his legs.

He began to gently brush the knots out of her hair, as tiny drops of water fell, "If this was all you needed you should've ask..." he paused, "Came and got me." He heard her sigh and wasn't sure if it was of contentment or if it was something else. He combed out the last knot then notified her of his plans, "I have to go get your prescription filled, and I'm going to buy a big lock for that door."

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and she immediately placed her hands in his, "I don't know if you're up to coming with me, or if you want to stay here, either way I understand," he explained. "After we come back I'll have a shower and cook up some supper, but tomorrow I have to go back to work," he informed, "Will you be okay?" he asked.

Kate brought his hand up and gave him a kiss on his fingertip, Jack laughed, "Okay, but I'm going to leave the number just incase," he expressed as they both stood and walked to the door.

**

* * *

Pink Pinker _See I told you nothing would come of the episode, you got all worried but you see, I know those crafty writers, I had Ethan torture them  
__Ethan: With Bamboo fronds up there fingernails_**

**Evermore **_I passed bio with a 63 which means I failed the exam lol, but I passed and now no more science for me ……EVER! BWA HA HA HA  
__Ethan: Hey Abby what's the phenotype of…  
__GO TO HELL SCIENCE BOY!_

**FanOfLOST **_Can't she? Hey Eth, sounds like she's challenging me? What do you think I should do?  
__Ethan: Take her on! You can do it! You want some Kraft dinner?  
__I thought robots didn't eat?  
__Ethan: Well I thought witches didn't have a heart! _

**MusicMonkey88 **_Sorry for the late update  
__Ethan: Next on CTV when Spiders and ceilings attack  
__(Smacks him upside the head)  
__Ethan: OWIE!  
__You're made of metal!  
__Ethan: Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt…_

**Vaughnloveralwaysandforev **_I hope she's okay to…_

**JasmineHR **_I totally went to Wal-Mart (Because I absolutely love Wal-mart)__  
Ethan: AHEM!  
__And Ethan, so I was in the changing room and my leg like sporadically started bleeding and I was like…huh I guess they're putting fluoride in the water supply again…  
__Ethan: QUIT WITH THE POKING IT INFURIATES ME!  
__You know what; I've gotten my come-upins okay Miss HR. If you haven't heard I have no face! (I'm being sarcastic) Lol so I can take my pain out on her!  
__Ethan: I had a brother once  
__Kinda a big reality blow  
Ethan: I got rid of him, he ate the last muffin…_

**Smilez4eva **_Thanks _

**Oreata **_Hmm well I have to decide on the them first  
Ethan: OMG make it disco! Come on!  
__Umm how about..NO  
__Ethan: I love the night life, I've got to boogie, on the disco round!  
__It's Night LIGHT moron  
__Ethan: GET OUT! (Points to door)_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_No it is not okay, you will sit and you will review until you have carpel tunnel syndrome so bad that your hands have to be amputated (jk)  
__Ethan: And given to Edwards Scissor hands…  
__NEVER MENTION THAT NAME!  
I don't know should Kate talk again, I mean FanOflOST kinda challenged me to keep her mute…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Hmm give Kate her voice, or not give Kate her voice, that is the question…  
__Ethan: Tomorrow, Tomorrow and Tomorrow, creeps a petty pace from day to Day  
__(Smacks him) I wanted Hamlet quotes, not Macbeth! Are you trying to piss me off?__Charlie: Did someone say Pace? I was in Driveshaft…AH ETHAN I KILLED YOU  
__Ethan: (sarcastically) OMG its Charlie the hobbit with a sawed-off run for your life…  
__I think the next chapters fluff_

**Freckles-101 **_Why and when will Kate talk? Let's have her tell you  
__Kate: (opens her mouth to say something)  
__Hmm I'd say it won't be for awhile, but why she talks, it'll be adorable…_

**Freckles-101**_ I am NOT made of time, because if I was then I wouldn't be able to right, I'd be some demigod being and my daddy would be Chronis (the God of time) Zeus's daddy, so then he'd be my brother, and you know what, I don't want that, okay?  
__Ethan: Are you on crack?  
__Stuff it up your stuff pipe ETHAN!_

**Standardblack **_Once you get to know the attacker, I'm pretty sure that Kate doesn't want Jack going up against him, because maybe this ins' the first time something like this has happened, and maybe Kate's lost a few people close to her because of this guy (But I might be going out on a limb here ;) ) _

**Leigh **_MERRY CHIRSMAS  
__Ethan: Joyeux Noel _

**Katie **_Lol Another person hooked!  
Ethan: (adds another notch to wall)_

_**Next Chapter- **You think American Idol can compete with Lost? Just wait until Jack starts to sing…  
__Ethan: I can't wait_


	10. Don't Be A Rag Doll, Dear

_Okay here's a big old long chapter filled with angst, fluff, humor, violence, and of course a little bit of Jack singing…_

_Title from Constant Lover by Magneta Lane, Lyrics and song I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness_

Another 

Chapter 10

Don't Be A Rag Doll, Dear

Jack opened the door for her, on the passenger side of his SUV. He remembered Kate commenting earlier about how she loved how spacious it was, that the seat's felt like big waterbeds.

He smiled as turned on the engine and began to drive to the drugstore. There was one just down the street from their apartment building, but the hardware store was more then eight blocks away. Luckily do to the heavy rainfall; most of the driver's were off the street.

He glanced over at her, unlike when they took their trip to the mall, she wasn't joyful and giggling, instead she was lugubrious and pensive, not saying a word, just looking start ahead.

Jack wished he could make her smile, see the corners of her lips rise as her whole face lit up at something he said. Make her laugh that delightfully silent yet expressing giggle that she always tried to hide. Most of all he wished he could hear her voice, hear her speak to him, to whisper to him, to call out his name. She hadn't spoken a single word in over six hours, and Jack was feeling empty because of it.

He looked in the mirror as he changed lanes and he saw something he'd completely forgotten he'd bought, a smile came to his face as he took it down from being stuck between the sun blocker. At the next corner he stopped at the light and opened the CD case, taking out the disk gently and pushing it into the stereo in the car.

He laughed at the CD; he had managed to sneak it into the cart while Kate was looking at clothes. It was a CD from a band called 'The Darkness' and Kate absolutely loved the one song they sang. It had come on the radio on the way to the mall, and she insisted on belting out the words in between arbitrarily giggles. Jack didn't think he'd ever laughed as hard as he did that day.

She looked over as he forwarded it to the song she liked, he grinned, "I bought this CD for you, I wanted a surprise for the next time we had to go somewhere," he disclosed.

When the music began playing Kate recognized it and looked over to Jack, he prayed she would smile, he just needed to see her smile, "Don't worry, I'll sing the words this time," he offered and bellowed along with the music.

_Can't explain how you're making me feel, _

"My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel," Jack sang the words he knew, "Touching you, touching me, touching you because you're touching me!"

_I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart,_

_there's a chance we're gonna make it now, _

_we'll be rocking until the sun comes down, _

_I believe in a thing called love, _

_Whooo ooo_

Kate couldn't help it, her mouth cracked into a big goofy grin as she watched him make a fool of himself just for her, She turned her head down looking away from him and he brought her chin back up, memorizing her smile, "That's what I wanted to see," he replied back.

* * *

"Sit right here," he told her as he helped her down to the comforting black blanket he hoped could take his place for fifteen minutes, "I promise I'll be quick, but if you can't take it, just pound on the door, I'll come out," he explained to her, "But I know you can do this," he told her as he kissed her hair.

She gave a weak attempt of a smile back to him as he disappeared into the bathroom. She trembled when she heard the bathroom door lock. _You can do this Kate,_ she told herself, _it's only fifteen minutes_. But no matter how hard she tired to focus her mind on something else, she could always feel the fear creeping up her spine.

She looked through the twilight of the sun and moon switching places outside in the sky, to the door. She expected that door to fling open any seconds and Anthony to come back in to finish her off.

She shook her head; _Jack thinks you're weak, that you're a pushover. You can't do anything for yourself. _Kate belittled herself. She heard a noise outside in the alleyway and her body froze _but I'm so afraid, he's going to come back and kill me, just for the fun of it._

She closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands, crying for all the things that could never return to. Jack would never look at her as strong anymore, just some rag doll of a person that couldn't take care of herself, which was true, she was so afraid of everything now.

She wanted to talk to Jack, to tell him what happened, to tell him she loved how he cared for her, tell him she loved the way he consoled her, tell him that she loved him. But every time she thought of speaking, some invisible device in her mind clicked in and prevented her from talking.

She didn't want to be prodded by the doctors and nurses, or her mind probed for answers by the police. She didn't want to be near anyone, she just wanted to be with Jack, alone, secluded like on the island. But even there it wasn't safe.

Her left eye throbbed as her right eye saw the room spin uncontrollably. She heard a door open and hid her face in her knees as she clutched them to her chest. The whole incident replayed in her mind, from the bruises, to the acid tipped responses.

"Kate?" Jack asked as he sat before her, she looked at him lethargically, yet didn't have the strength to fall asleep and not be plagued by millions of parasitic nightmares that had to haunt her during her moment of rest.

"Kate, I'm here, don't worry," he comforted. She opened her mouth to shout apologies at him, to explain that this wasn't her, this wasn't who she was, who she wanted to be. But the words jumbled together and the sheer will of wanting to enlighten and express regret ran dry. All she could do was hold onto him, and beg God that she didn't cry, and could retain at least one shred of her dignity.

"Don't be ashamed Kate," he told her as he tipped her chin. Her eyes were so empty of any feeling. They looked so lifeless, the dim light from the setting sun didn't reflect in them leaving a morbid portrait, "You're allowed to be a lot of things right now, scared, selfish, withdrawn, confused, shocked, just to name a few. But Kate, I'm going to tell you this truthfully, you will never have anything to be ashamed of."

She loved him so much, she needed to tell him more then she needed to breathe, but her brain wouldn't permit it. "I'm not angry with you either, incase you think that. I'm relieved that you're not hurt more, I'm amazed and proud at how strong you are, and I'm so happy that you trust me enough to still let me be close to you, and help you, and hold you."

_Oh Jack_, she thought, _you're the only person I trust right now._ Kate brought her lips to his and kissed him, then kissed his cheek and laid her head against his shoulder. Jack smiled and pulled her into his lap, holding her for another moment, his smile grew rueful when he remembered what had happened. Someone had forced themselves on to her, forced her to be intimate with them.

He grew angry at this masked man, you didn't force something like that, you treasured it. Especially with someone you loved. He set his cheek so her soft curls danced over it, he knew without denying it a shred, that he loved her. He dreamed of telling her, but he didn't want to force her, or scare her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "I can make you something," he offered. She didn't say anything, "Kate you need to eat, remember what happened on the boat?" he asked reminding her.

Kate sighed, she didn't want to eat. Her stomach had not one single craving for food, but if it made Jack happy, she supposed she'd eat a little.

He helped her stand up and they walked into the kitchen, "After supper, I'll put up that lock, but after I have to turn in, I have to be at work for six tomorrow morning," he explained.

Kate smiled grimly, she was still terrified of being left alone, but this was all her fault, she didn't want to disrupt Jack's schedule even more so.

He quickly heated up two frozen dinners; he and Kate walked over to the couch and sat down. Kate managed to play with her food, moving it around and never ate a bit of it, thankfully Jack didn't notice from the disaster it had become on her plate.

She moved closer to him on the couch and indolently set her head on his shoulder. "How's you're cheek, the bruise looks pretty bad," he stated, then instantly remembered she wasn't going to answer. He brought out his hand, "is it good?" he asked giving a thumbs up, "mediocre?" He posed shaking his hand, "Or bad?" he questioned giving the thumbs down.

She smiled at his attempt at communication, and then hesitantly gave him the thumbs down. He nodded understandingly, he would've been surprised if she said differently, her cheek and eye were almost swollen beyond recognition.

"I'll get your medication and I'll give you an ice pack, but that's all I can do," he divulged sadly.

_Jack, you've already done so much_, Kate smiled. She grabbed the dishes which Jack insisted on taking from her and forced her to sit back down.

He dumped the uneaten food into the garbage, then pulled out a clean tea towel and filled it with ice cubes from the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water and Kate's pills and sat beside her on the couch.

"You can only have one a day," he exclaimed, "That's very important okay, it can be dangerous if you take more then one." She nodded and he handed her the tiny pill and the cold bottle of water.

She swallowed it and set the water down on the glass table. Jack took the towel and placed it gently on Kate's swelling face, "Just hold it there for a little while. I'm just going to add that lock," he explained.

She watched as Jack added a new lock to the top of the door and a new on to the bottom of the door. How intently he worked, just for her. Just to make her feel safe. But she knew as soon as he left, that feeling of security would also vanish, but she had to get over it sometime.

Suddenly watching Jack work became hazy; her eyes were demanding that she close them, her head suddenly felt to heavy to lift up. Then it dawned on her that it was probably the morphine. She lay her head down on the sticking material of the couch, her hand that pressed the ice to her face slowly lost initiative to do that task and fell limply to her side.

**

* * *

Evermore _Aww thanks Buddy (About me writing Kate well), I'm glad your Bio teacher forgot to talk to you (they're a breed of evil teachers)  
__Ethan: you think Sawyer and Outkast is scary, you haven't seen Shiggity's rendition of him as Emma Bunton…_**

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_Hey Ethan's not even in this story  
__Ethan: GAH! Why do you wanna kill me? I…I jaut… (sobs) I have to go do Pilates…_

**Smilez4eva **_I doubt Sawyer will ever tell Jack, or when he does it'll be a really sad moment with a stringed quartet in the background…  
Kate will not speak for a while, like eight flashbacks have to occur first…_

**FanOfLOST **_I never knew Rosie ate…  
__Ethan: Rosie's a sexy beast…  
__Okay… Umm… yeah…  
__Silent as a sidewalk? Lol never heard that before… I didn't know sidewalks were silent, I talk to mine all the time…_

**Liz Waller **_Sorry I was so long:( I feel so bad because I didn't update, but IU promise I'll update soon…_

**Pink Pinker **_I think they switched American idol up here in Canada too, but we have the third Canadian Idol coming up too, joy…  
__Ethan: I sang Moon River…  
Oh so you don't wanna tell the other people about me? Fine… Get out! I'm just kidding ya, actually I didn't update for awhile, because I was swamped and tired and lazy…_

**Love2bLost **_Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Was I the only one who had faith that Sawyer and Kate weren't going to sleep together? Meh… How did you like tonight's episode? I got soooo pissed off when Shannon and Sayid kissed I was like W-T-F Mate! They should've let Jack and Kate kiss first, or at least Charlie and Claire…_

**Oreata  
**_Ethan: No can do, after I take over the world I'm having all the humans terminated, and I'm marrying Rosie…_

**Chattypandagurl **_Lol didn't update fast this time… I hope you liked Jack's rendition of the song… _

**Tatiana **_Thanks, Yeah I thought that bit was cute too, I'm so full of fluffy goodness…_

**Rain1657 **_AWWW! Lol thanks, I have to go talk to my guidance counselor at school (she's blown me off 5 times! Count them 1,2,3,4,5 (no I'm not scared but my counselor should be…) And I have to decide what I wanna go to Uni for, I'm leaning between animation or script writing for a TV show. But I don't think my stories are all that strong, but I'll talk to Flippy McJerkson my counselor and ask her what she thinks… _

**Lostobsessivefreak **_I don't know I'm having a lot of fun with Kate as a mute (a whole 35 pages of fun) but I really LOVE writing the flashbacks, but their pretty graphic (or suggestive)_

**Freckles-101 **_Believe me I'd love to be made of time. (Waves to Chronis) HIYA PAPA  
__Chronis: (Shakes head)  
__He's just mad because I beat him at celebrity Poker…  
__Anyways, they made up a gesture system with the thumbs up, thumbs down thing. What it'll come up again…_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Hmmm, the guy knew where Kate lived because he knows Kate, he just has to rough up some cops or maybe he's got some bad cops on the DL (Believe me it'll all make sense at the end)  
__Jack found Kate was hurt in the ER when he overheard the nurse say her name…Kate West (Her last name is the same in Pangs of Guilt I used the last name of one of my favorite superheroes Gimme a break I'm not THAT creative)  
__But it wouldn't be fun if Jack didn't stop worrying…  
Oh yeah, he's leaving her alone, and it's…let's just say interesting…_

**JasmineHR **_  
Ethan: (Grabs stick) Well :poke: I just :poke:poke: pressed his :poke: self destruct button :poke: And I'm not allowed to :jab: go into the change room with Shiggity :Jab:stab: Well :prod: if infuriates :thrust: is a big word :Jab:poke: thrust:dig: then this will be very discombobulating :poke:  
__Did I forget to mention that in a prior life Ethan was a Mr. Spell?_

_**Next Chapter- **You guys wanna see Kate's flashback? TO BAD YOU HAVE TO! BWA HA HA! You'd better like it, I spent a LOT of time on it. Because it was fun. Also a really adorably fluffy moment. _

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! _The next chapter is not for those who are weak in the stomach, knees, or mind, who have just had a recent surgery, who have a bone disorder, those who wear corrective lens, or Canadian Robots..  
_**_Ethan: SON OF A…_


	11. How it Started

_Hey guys, little bit of a wait I know, but it's totally worth it. As usual anything in italics is a thought or a flash back (The long ones are flashbacks). And I will warn that some of you will not like the flashbacks and they kinda mention some nasty subjects without getting into them (I forgot the word used to describe that, give me a break). So if you don't like violence, sex or drugs…  
Ethan: What the hell is wrong with you!  
He means don't read the flashbacks…_

_PS I don't own the song 'maybe' by Emma Bunton, it's obvious that she does, because my name isn't Emma Bunton  
Ethan: Maybe mine is?_

_And maybe it's not…so many maybes…  
_

Another 

Chapter 11

How it Started

_Kate cowered in the corner of the old abandoned warehouse. The wind blew through the broken windows of what had been the Kellogg's packaging plant earlier on in life, but now it was just a broken old piece of bricks. _

"_So whose idea was it to bring along your kid sister?" Anthony asked Lindsay, Kate's elder sister by five years. Her arms were being held by two of Anthony's henchmen. _

"_No one's she just followed me. She's only eighteen, let her go," she demanded. _

"_Sweetheart you are in no place to make demands upon me," he divulged as he blew a think cloud of cigarette smoke into her face, "Now she's seen everything, we might as well do away with her," he suggested bringing out a 9mm from his jacket. _

"_Anthony, no don't, just let her go, she won't tell anyone, I swear," Lindsay protested. _

"_Shut up," he demanded as he slapped Lindsay across the face. _

_Kate stood up, "Leave Lindsay alone, she never hurt anyone! She's a good person, she has good grades, she'd never do anything wrong!" _

_Anthony laughed, "Kid, why do you think she's here if she's such a good person? She owes me over ten thousand dollars in drug money." _

"_What?" Kate asked looking at her sister, "No, you're lying."_

"_Didn't you notice she was shaking today? And clammy? She's spent the last two days trying to scrounge up money for a hit," he explained lighting another cigarette, "But now she's so far behind that I need to take something as collateral, so I'll just take her pathetic druggie life." _

"_No!" Kate screamed tears sliding down her face, "There must be some way I can make up the money for her," Kate asked. _

"_No, family just complicates things," he explained, "Besides you'll both be together soon enough." _

_One of his henchmen spoke up, "I dunno Tony, it'd be a shame to waste a pretty face like that," he enlightened, "Kinda looks like Linds before she went off the deep end." _

"_Kate just leave," Lindsay told her, "I'm not worth it."_

_Anthony walked over to Kate, leaving her towering in his shadow, "I'll let you work off your sister's debt, but once you agree you ain't going home again, you'll do what I want, when I want, or she's gone," he snapped his fingers for emphasis, "like that!" _

_Kate nodded tears sliding down her face, "fine," she agreed. _

"_You just gave up you life for some lowlife loose huffer," he explained with a laugh. _

_Kate shook her head, "It doesn't matter, she's still my sister." _

_He laughed heartedly as he walked towards her, "Hmm, that's a nice point of view, let's see how long you keep it," he explained as he stopped in front of her and slide down her tank top strap, "Leo take her to my room," he yelled and turned walking away. _

"_Don't you touch her, Anthony!" Lindsay screamed, "I swear if you do, you'll be sorry!" _

"_Hey Ton, what do you want me to do with her?" Leo asked as he tightly gripped Lindsay's bicep as she flailed around. _

"_Do whatever you want with her," he explained turning around and leering at Kate, "I have a new toy." _

* * *

Kate's eyes shot open, her chest heaving for more air. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the room, she sat up quickly, thinking it was Anthony's, thinking she was still in the past. A tremor of panic shot through her and then pain struck her eye and her stomach simultaneously.

"Kate?" Jack asked asleep from beside her, "Are you okay?" she looked around frantically in the dark room, where was she?

Jack clicked on the light on the nightstand, and it immediately filtered throughout the whole room. It hurt her eye for a moment, and then she remembered Jack, Jack who had saved her so many times, he was still here with her.

"You fell asleep on the couch, I carried you here," he explained as she relaxed a bit at the mere sight of him.

He sat up, and placed a hand on her chin, examining her black eye. She sat shaking, shudders traveling through her. "Your eye looks worse," he stated sadly, "It's bruising a lot, which makes me think that this isn't the first black eye you've received."

She turned her attention towards the comforter on the bed, "Does anything else hurt?" he asked. Kate pulled up her tank top revealing the black bruise. It looked exceedingly worse then her eye.

Jack winced at it, "Jesus Kate," he exclaimed as he took a closer look at it, "Stay here I'll go get ice for it," he offered getting out of bed.

Kate instantaneously threw the covers of her, and stumbled out of bed. Jack sighed, he had in his half conscious mind, forgotten about Kate not wanting to be left alone.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked as he held her gently by the shoulder and guided her to the door. She gave him a thumbs up, and he chuckled, "I'm glad we've adopted this system," he added as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He opened the freezer and the light from the small bulb cut through the darkness. He took another tea towel and placed some of the small blocks of ice in it then secured it.

"Alright," he exclaimed in the dark, "Back we go," he wrapped an arm around her waist and they made it up the stairs together.

The light from the small tableside lamp flashed in both there eyes, both winced. Jack lifted the cover for Kate and she slowly got underneath. He walked around to his side of the bed and crawled underneath as well.

He tenderly pulled Kate towards him so her head lay on his shoulder, "Okay this might be a little cold, but it'll help," he explained as he put the ice onto her stomach. Kate gasped at the temperature change.

Jack leaned to turn off the light but stopped halfway there, "Kate," he questioned as he looked back at her battered face, "Can I ask you a question?" She gave him a thumbs up, and he continued, "Your bad dream, was it about what happened earlier?" Kate's head didn't move but her eyes looked down then back up into Jack's, she forlornly gave him the thumbs up.

He nodded solemnly and kissed her forehead gently, "I thought so," he whispered as he turned off the light. He hugged Kate closer to him in the dark, and with his empty hand, entwined their fingers together.

**

* * *

Evermore AKA Octobersky _Lol I love you (hugs) Finally I'm not the only one making up dance routines! Yuss! And just for you (because after that 'Hey Ya' thing, you totally deserve it) Here is my rendition of Maybe… by Sawyer… _**

Everyone on the beach talking quietly by the fire  
_Suddenly everyone gets up and takes there appropriate spots _

_All the girls (All for of them): Ba da da da da Ba da da da da da da _

_Sawyer (walks out from the bushes with a one piece mini skirt/jump suit on):  
Love isn't funny,  
__When it burns when you pee,  
__When all you read,  
__Is a book on bunnies, (holds up 'Watership Down' then throws it in fire)  
__And when I want some,  
__Which is everyday,  
__I never get any,  
__I never get my own way_

_Maybe it's nothing,  
__Maybe I'm just a jerk, (shrugs)  
__Maybe pick up lines  
__Just don't work,_

_But I don't think so,  
__Maybe I definitely know,  
__That maybe,  
(Grabs onto a tree and spins around it)  
__Oh ou woo ou,  
__Maybe,  
__Maybe I need some_

_Girls: Ba da da da da Ba da da da da_

_So if you want me,  
__You wanna come out to play,  
__(looks over to Kate who looks away disgustedly)  
__Then you can have me,  
__I'm free for the rest if the day,  
__(looks over to Shannon who scoffs )  
__And if I want it,  
__There's no one out there for me,  
__(looks over to Claire who feigns morning sickness and waddles into the jungle)__  
then that's okay,  
__I'll take whatever I see...  
__(looks over at Sun and receives a tongue thrashing from Jin)_

_Maybe it's nothing,  
__Maybe I'm just a jerk,  
__Maybe pick up lines  
__Just don't work,_

_But I don't think so,  
__Maybe I definitely know,  
__That maybe,  
__Oh ou woo ou,  
__Maybe,  
__Maybe I need some  
(turns around dramatically and walks away in slow-mo back into the woods)_

_I hope you enjoyed that  
__Ethan: hey I wasn't in it  
__You can be in it next time…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_feel special I'm typing this with one hand. The other is attending to my baby (see POG for explanation). Anyways I hoped you liked the flashback, and be aware that the next one has very bad things in it!  
__Ethan: like bad, bad!  
__And because I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a little inside scoop!  
__Ethan: OMG listen up guys! (sits down on mat cross legged)  
__Kate's Flashback mirrors some events that have happened in her present day life. And what's a big part of her present day life?  
__Ethan: Pie?  
__Try again baby doll  
__Ethan:……………………………Jack?  
Very good, you get a cookie. See that means that there's gonna be a guy in her flashbacks that totally…  
Ethan: DON'T RUIN IT!  
__Okay okay…  
__And I'm very sorry but I don't have AIM I have MSN:( If you wanna get MSN or something (lol I'm really sorry) Add me anytime I'd love to talk with anyone of y'all. My Email is PureEvilLady at ___

**Oreata**_  
Ethan: Sorry now that I'm a dad, I'm putting my relationships on hold  
(Smacks Ethan) SHE IS NOT YOUR BABY!  
__Ethan: That's not what you said in POG!  
__Umm yeah I think I said the exact same thing!  
__Jack: What's going on here!  
__JACK! Thank God tell Ethan he's not my baby's daddy…  
__Jack: What is this, Jerry Springer?  
Hey you wanna fall out a window in the next chapter!  
__Kate: (opens her mouth to say something)  
Jack, Shiggity and Ethan: Shut up Kate!_

**Love2bLost **_Sorry I took too long at updating, there's a full explanation at POG _

**Lostobsessivefreak **_Sorry for using long strange words, Lol I'm not sure which ones you're talking about, but I'll try to keep the length in words to a minimal. It's English class, with words like supercilious and discombobulated, meaning arrogant and confused. I do my homework at school at lunch or very quickly at home, but now my only hard class is English. I don't get homework in art, it's illegal to the school to take home my work, and I only get a baby in parenting and in America History we just watch movies and I finished my project in t he allotted time. I hope your homework gets done quickly:)_

**Standardblack **_OMG ME TOO! (About the corrective lens) I'm not able to read my own story, plus I'm weak in the stomach, knees and mind. Lol it was just a warning your head won't blow up or anything. Yeah I liked the singing part too, PS Update your story please, it's so my favorite one on ff  
(everyone boos)  
Hey not that I don't like your guys' stuff to, but Standardblack rocks!_

**FanOfLOST **_Okay I don't know but I hated last Wednesday's episode don't ask me why, I just can't explain…  
Ethan: When one Computer Robot loves another Computer Robot… Anyways I'm not dead, because I'm still here, so I'm coming back, and y'all better done and be ready for me!  
__Excuse the accent in his voice, it's the program defaulting…_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **_He doesn't care that he's not in this story because he gets to orchestrate the responses with yours truly  
__Ethan: (On the floor doing Pilates) And step and pull and push and crunch  
Ethan I don't think that's Pilates…  
__Ethan: Shut up and do my work…_

**Rain1657 **_Aww thanks, I hope that my Kate Flashback lived up to your imagination. Believe me it's not the last, anytime Kate goes to sleep or gets knocked out she'll have a Flashback. And some of them are very good in my opinion (but I'm biased ;) ) Lol I just can't picture myself having a top 10 book or writing a hit show. Lol I'd probably be in the idea room and be like…"OMG WHAT ABOUT A SHOW WHERE PEOPLE ARE STRANDED ON AN ISLAND!" But I dunno, I have a writing class In store for me next year, and then it's off to University at the tender age of 17!_

**JasmineHR **_  
Ethan: No do it this way (falls on the ground and attempts to show you how to do Pilates)  
(tape stops in VCR)  
Ethan: OMG ICE CREAM BREAK!  
(grabs JasmineHR's hand and drags her to the kitchen!)  
__Sawyer: Don't eat my mocha swirl  
Ethan: Look Mocha swirl!  
Sawyer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
__Ladies and Gentlemen I think we have seen the Ethanous stupidicous try to reconcile with another human being… unbelievable _

**Liz Waller **_Hmm Kate will tell Jack and Jack will tell Kate eventually, but first a lot more stuff has to happen lol…_

**Freckles-101 **_We saw the thumbs up movements continue here, but what happens if Kate needs to phone jack for something?  
__Ethan: (smacks Shiggity) YOU'RE RUINING IT!  
__(smacks him back)  
__Ethan: What was that for?  
__I slapped you, because I like you (slaps) I like you a lot (Slaps) friend!  
__(Ethan and Shiggity begin the slapping fight)_

**Pink Pinker **_LOl we have Canadian Idol too which is even crappier. Stupid Kalan Porter and his cherub locks. I liked Jacob Hogarth. My mom thought he was hot so she actually voted for him. Usually our rip offs of your guys' shows suck, but the one thing we get that you don't is exclusive interviews with Evangeline Lilly. Lol she was on our entertainment show and it talked about her 'rise to fame" and her and Dom! See besides the Robots (huggles Ethan) there are some good things about Canadian programming…_

**Chattypandagurl **_I thought that the song fit too, plus you just have to love singing it, I mean who can hit those high notes?  
__Jack: I did a stupendous job  
Ethan: I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Sorry for the belated update, I'll try to update tomorrow if I have the chance… _

I have decided to give up my job as Next chapter teller and give it to Ethan… Ethan Rom take it away…  
_Ethan: (sitting behind a big news desk) Thanks Shiggity, in the upcoming chapters we have Kate making Jack's day by doing something, Jack going back to work, and a flashback that gets a definite 'R' rating for snoggness………and pirate content…_

PS if anyone of you want to add me to MSN I'd love that! I'm email's **pureevilLady at **


	12. She's Not Dead

_Contrary to POG this is a rather long chapter. So if you add them together and divide, you'll get a normal sized chapter?  
__Ethan: Freak…  
Anyways, this chapter is rated **R **Do to canoodling, drugs and violence (or implication of them…………And pirate content) So if you don't like that kinda stuff  
__Ethan: Get into the 21st century!  
__Please skip this chappie, Thanks…_

Another 

Chapter 12

She's Not Dead

After Jack had retrieved the ice pack, Kate went straight to sleep, relaxed against his body, breathing when he breathed, moving with him. And now in the morning he still lay beside her, the pack of melted ice still held on her stomach.

Kate smiled, half awake and reached her arms up, sliding on top of Jack. The movement stirred Jack's hand which spilled the ice water, only on him. He jumped out of sleep immediately and went from laying sound asleep to standing soak and wet in less then five seconds.

Kate pulled herself to sit on the bed on her knees as she watched Jack. The look on his face made her instantly crack a smile; he stood attempting to shake out the water from his boxers.

The early morning sun filtered through the window and outlined Jack as he grabbed a near by sweater and started to blot out the water. He looked up at Kate who was smiling more, "Kate, this isn't funny," he declared angrily.

She looked at his face and astonished him by what she did next. She laughed at him, a tiny miniscule phantom giggle, but it made Jack stop fussing, "Did you just laugh?" he asked a smile on his face.

She couldn't help it, her face broke out into a beam and she laughed even harder at him. She put her hand up to block her mirth, but Jack quickly guided it back down, smiling at her. "Never do that," he told her smiling, "It's one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard."

She smiled and captured his lips quickly, but passionately. He grinned and kissed her on the tip of her nose, "Kate, you just made my day," he enlightened as he stroked a curl away from her face.

* * *

"Alright if you need anything, just phone this number okay, I'll come right out of surgery and talk to you," Jack explained, "And I'll phone you at lunch to check on you, okay?"

Kate nodded and he pulled her into a hug, "I know you want to seem strong," she pulled away and Jack placed a finger over her lips, "Don't say a word," he affirmed in jest. She smiled and he grabbed both her hands and brought them up to his lips, "If you don't feel safe Kate, call. I won't be mad, I understand." He kissed her on the lips gingerly, just enough to give the feeling that he wanted to pass.

She watched as he walked out the door and down the hall, _you'll be fine Kate_, she told herself, _now if you could only make the butterflies in your stomach agree…_

"Jack!" Ted called from behind him, "I heard about what happened, how are you holding up?" he asked as he comfortingly placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

Jack sighed, "Well she was better this morning then she was yesterday," he explained as he walked towards the surgical reception desk, "She laughed this morning," Jack smiled as he checked the board.

"That's good," Ted replied with a warm smile, "Of there's anything I can do, just let me know," he offered.

"Thanks," Jack replied.

"Jack there you are," Betty greeted, "I'm so sorry for what happened, that's awful, is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Are you watching the phones this morning?" he asked as he picked up the chart of his patient.

"Yeah," she answered skeptically.

"If someone phones, and you ask who it is, and there's no answer, come and get me," he commented, "That'll be Kate."

She nodded her head gravely, "No problem, Jack."

* * *

Kate sighed as she watched 'Good Morning America'. It was still so early and she hadn't moved from the couch since Jack left. She looked over at the door, both the lock's were both undone for the sheer reason that Kate hadn't been able to bring herself to go to the door, afraid that as soon as she did Anthony would fly through it, and make sure Kate died painfully.

Kate silently wondered why she ever gave up her life for Lindsay's when she was a stone cold druggie, but Kate also knew that she was her sister and part of her family, and their parents' had taught them that family came first. She grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and buried her face into it, crying herself silently to sleep.

* * *

"_I'm beginning to think it was a good idea not to get rid of you when I wanted," Anthony chuckled as he did up the zipper on his pants. _

_Kate sat on the bed still, even after a month of the same things, she still had to have a few minutes to gather herself, "I want to see Lindsay," Kate asked. _

"_You want to what?" Anthony asked through the cigarette in his lips, as he tied up his shoes. _

_Kate pulled up the strap of her skimpy yellow tank top up as it fell again and stood from the bed, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. "I mean I've been here for a month and I haven't seen her yet. It'd be nice if you let me see her once a month or something." She explained adjusting the shorts she had on. _

"_You know, I told you the first day here, that if you bugged me about your sister I'd smack you, if you didn't do what I said I'd smack you around more, it didn't take you that long to catch on," he began as he walked toward her, towering over her small frame, "and yet you still are persistent to ask me."_

_Kate looked up at him, her eyes filled with terror and awaiting the inevitable slap that was coming, "But you've got attitude, and I respect that," he nodded, "So I'll let you see her." _

"_Really?" Kate asked her eyes perking up._

"_Usually I would've smacked you around so much by now, that you'd be unrecognizable. But something about your eyes, they make me understand you Sweet Pea," he explained as he lead them outside and down a long hallway, "Hey Leo!" he yelled to the over six foot five man who immediately drop his hand of cards and ran to Anthony, "Take Katie here to see Lindsay." _

"_You sure about that Ton?" he asked raising an eyebrow, then looking at Kate, who looked back at him baffled._

"_You try saying 'no,' to that face Leo. Let Sweet Pea do what she wants," he stated as he sat down at the table and took Leo's hand, "Anything I win I'll split with you." _

_He took the cigarette out of his mouth and gestured to a hallway, "This way, Katie," he told her as he walked down it first. After the first carpeted corner the floor became cold, cracked concrete, and pipes were visible overhead. _

_Kate's bare arms and legs began to get goose bumps as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, "Don't worry, we're almost there," Leo explained as he stopped at a door in the murky hall. He undid it, "I'll be right out here."_

_She nodded but didn't understand the concept of his words, what could Lindsay do to her? Lindsay was her sister, she'd be happy to see her, Kate knew that. He opened the door and let Kate walk into the shadows of the room. _

_She thought she saw a light switch just beside her on the wall and went to hit it but Lindsay called out, "Don't touch the lights." Kate smiled weakly and put her hand down, she always remembered when Lindsay would tell her not to wear her clothes or use her makeup, she used the same tone. _

"_Lindsay, it's Kate, I finally convinced Anthony to let me see you," Kate explained. _

"_Kate, I told you what to do, you didn't listen and now you're life is gone. You're never going to get it back, you'll be stuck down here forever, and you'll only get to go out when Anthony wants to show you off," Lindsay explained from somewhere inside the dark room. _

"_If it kept you alive, then it's worth it," Kate explained meekly. _

"_Kate, I don't want to be alive. I'm still not over the drugs, they're reeking hell on my system. I don't want to be alive anymore!" she screamed. _

"_Lindsay, you can't give up now, you have to keep trying," Kate encouraged._

"_So what? I can end up like some slave like you?" she asked angrily, "Tell me Kate, have you slept with him yet?" Kate turned her head towards the ground, "He makes you do it a lot, and you don't want to. Kate you're never going to get away from it, and if you try, he'll kill you." _

_Kate shook her head, "Once you get better, we'll figure something out together," Kate promised. _

"_Kate once I get better, I'm going out and looking for another hit," Lindsay spoke truthfully. _

_Kate shook her head, "You say that now," she explained. _

"_Kate, look at how you're dressed! You'd never wear something like that, never! You used to turn in disgust when you saw girls wearing clothes like that. You've dropped to their level and you would've never done that," Lindsay expressed._

"_You should be the one to talk," Kate blurted out, "You're a druggie!"_

"_Maybe I am, but I'm clean now aren't I? At least I did something to change," Lindsay argued. _

"_Not by choice, if you had it your way you'd still be on the streets, jonesing for a fix," Kate argued back. _

"_Maybe so, but at least I'm not what I hate anymore Kate," Lindsay replied acid tipped, "Get out of here," she added, "Because I don't think I can look at you anymore." _

"_I did this for you Lindsay!" Kate screamed, tears flowing down her face._

"_GET OUT!" Lindsay screamed throwing a glass from her spot inside the dark room. It hit the door and exploded into a million shattered pieces, one ricocheting off of the wall and cutting Kate across the arm. _

_Kate opened, then slammed the door walking into the dank hallway, Leo looked up, no one had ever seen her use anger before, "Katie? You okay?" he asked as he walked over to her, "Jesus, you're bleeding," he exclaimed and took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Come on let's get you back to Anthony," he stated. _

_They walked the hallway quickly, and ended up in the carpeted card room, "Ton, I think you'd better check her out," Leo suggested as they walked back. _

_Anthony put down his hand of cards and walked over to where Leo had Kate sitting on a barstool, "What the hell happened?" he asked looking at Kate's arm. _

"_Lindsay through a glass at me," Kate explained as Leo grabbed gauze and bandaged up her arm, "She's not the same person," Kate bowed her head. _

"_Why do you think I've been keeping you away from her Sweet Pea?" Anthony stated, "I didn't want you to see her in the withdrawal," he said as he tilted Kate's head back up. _

_After Leo finished with the medical supplies he put them back, and Kate handed him his jacket, "Eh Leo," Anthony started, "Play my hand willya?" _

"_Sure thing," Leo answered._

"_I think you could use a dip in the Jacuzzi," He exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Kate's waist. _

_She smiled weakly and was glad she'd gotten her shivering reflexes under control, "I don't have a bathing suit," she stated._

"_That's the point Sweet Pea," he chuckled as they walked from the room. _

**

* * *

CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 _I'm glad you like the flashbacks and I hope that this wasn't to 'bad'. I dunno our ratings are a little different up here in the Great White North  
__Ethan: Let's have a toboggan party  
__As are our pastimes (rolls eyes) Kate's Flashbacks have been worked out to the last letter, so I know exactly what to write. And as for her being a mute, she'll come out of it eventually, fairly soon for me (I haven't written it yet) but bad stuff ensues!  
__Ethan: Don Don Don!_**

**October Sky **_Lol I don't mind doing these in reviews, by the onslaught I get, it's quicker. Lol Love Jack singing, I think the only song I have him sing in is my version of footloose entitles 'Mind Gone'. Lol It's very long so I'm gonna deliver it to ya in sections today…section 1 outta 3…  
__Jack: Been working so much,  
__Sawyer: I'm loosing my touch,  
__Charlie: 40 days for what?  
__Kate: Oh I just wanna die,  
__Michael: My wounds are healing,  
__Claire: But I'll get new ones  
__Shannon: My skin is peeling,  
__Sun: In the wicked sun-unnnnnn_

_All together now: OH!_

_All: Mindgone, so long, bye bye at the break of dawn_

_  
__Coy-er Saw-yer,  
__Such a relationship destroyer, _

_  
__All: And then, Shan-non,  
__Firing her mouth like a cannon_

_  
__All: No brains, all brawn,  
__Everyone has mindgone _

Ha ha I made my friend a card for her birthday with that. I drew it stanza by stanza!

_Ethan: Next review, 2 out of 3 _

**Oreata **_Yeah I loved it so much I drew it lol, it's on my Deviant art account, pretty sad… I hope you liked this song as well…_

**Pink Pinker **_Yeah me and my best bud do them too, actually that's what our Lost cartoon is about. It's the 'Lost' musical, but I've kinda given up on drawing anymore of it because I've become busy with the story. But I do have the intro where we poke fun at the characters (lol Sawyer gets hit). We have a song for Claire, Charlie, Shannon, Sawyer, and all of them. I could never think of one for Kate, or Jack. PS me and Lizzie love Mr. Brightside. We call it the Moulin Rouge song. _

**Love2bLost **_Thanks, I hope to update again Thursday_

**Lostobsessivefreak **_I'm glad you liked Sawyer's song. And believe me, you will love what happens next…_

**Eliza4892 **_yeah bad stuff happens but so does good stuff, but more bad then good. Kate will soon drop the thumbs up/down system and just use nods. _

**Freckles-101 **_Yep Kate's big sister's name is my sister from hell's middle name. The guy who beat her up was Anthony, the guy who you know…umm…  
__Ethan: Boffed?  
__Yeah the guy who boffed her in this chapter.  
__Lol yeah, but then after it someone dies! And if it's my favorite Jack I'm gonna…__  
Ethan: I thought I was your favorite! And I died!  
__Yeah but you're a lost cause…_

**Smilez4eva **_Hmm she'll talk soon enough, and yes a couple of things have to happen first, but their not bad (well most aren't)_

**Rain1657 **_The flashbacks start to get extremely intense after this, and if you want a tiny hintage about them…  
__Ethan (pulls away from ice cream): Keep an eye on Leo…  
__I hoped you liked the cuteness of the beginning of this chapter, lol I know it's one of my favorite parts.  
__Yeah Maverick my demon baby wouldn't stop crying and right when I was going to school I had her wrapped in a blankie, in her snowsuit in a dress and strapped in the carrier and she cried and I was like "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" needless to say I was late for my first class, which was frowned upon…  
Being a CSI would be awesome, sadly I have neither the science or math intelligence for it. Neither did my sister from hell who wanted to recreate faces of those that had been destroyed.  
__Ethan: Who are you, who who, who who?_

**JasmineHR **_She'll come around but lets say there's certain obstacles in the way  
__Ethan: Perhaps the 'mother' card can go into play.'  
__Indeed…  
__Ethan: OMG you can totally have the room beside mine! I have to warn you though I have bad dreams during the night and scream like no ones business.  
__Ah are you still worried about those oranges?  
__Ethan: Their evil, I know it they want to get back at me for drinking their blood…__  
Or their juice (rolls eyes)  
__Sawyer (sits in corner and eats ice cream): AHHH BRAIN FREEZE!_

**Standardblack **_I know I got my email that you updated and I read your story before reading my email, or writing more, or anything lol. Everything comes second to good readin'!  
__With Kate and her past, this guys a good guy, but something goes terribly wrong, and it's sad:( Even for me who's writing it…_

**FanOfLOST **_Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter.  
__OMG there's so many episodes I loathe, like Confidence Man, Solitary, Raised by Another, Speical, Homecoming, In Translation. _

**Mruthie **_I'm glad you liked it, and that it was able to beat away your school blues…_

**Whirlwind-2005 **_Kate would be exactly 18 in her first flashback. I think I mentions Lindsay was 5 years older then her, making her 23. There's an explanation to her parents later on in the story (I have thought of everything ;) ) Believe me, with Anthony as Bachman-Turner Overdrive so simply put it, "Baby you ain't seen nothing yet." By the end of the story you'll hate everyone named Anthony. No this story is 100 Jack and Kate, with a few made up characters on the side.  
__Ethan: And the 'mother' card  
__(slaps him upside the head) DON'T RUIN IT! YOU CONFUSE HER  
__Ethan: I confuse myself…  
__There was an Ethan alive in this story but Charlie all done and shot him  
__Ethan: What!  
__Aww (huggles) But we all know he's a robit (pronounced row-bit) so he's alive and well and living with me and the rest of the cast.  
__Jack: It'd be nice if you let us go into the town once and a while  
__Kate: (opens her mouth to speak)  
__Jack, Ethan, Sawyer (with a mouthful of ice cream) and Shiggity: SHUT UP KATE!  
__Kate: (sighs)_

_Ethan: Next time on 'Another'…_

_After having her bad dream (quick tip: Kate only has Flashbacks in dreams) she tries to phone Jack but barriers are in the way. _


	13. Ugly Socialite

_So you guys get long chapters in both stories today, you must be happy and I expect thank you notes from everyone. This chapters not so much an R as the other one is, it really doesn't have anything but random fluffiness and an epiphany flashback.  
__The title of the chapter is taken from the Magneta Lane song by the same name. __  
Ethan: Maybe if you were creative enough to think of your own titles…  
__Maybe you wanna SHUT UP ETHAN!_

Another

Chapter 13 (Lucky)

Ugly Socialite 

Kate shot up, she thought she heard banging. Her head whipped around to look at the door, the broken chain lock jingled with all the beating. Her eyes got wide _Oh my God, someone's at the door. _She quickly snatched up the portable phone and Jack's work number beside it; she knew she shouldn't phone him. She paused, the grotesque knocks had stopped but her heart was pounding in her chest. She realized her breathing was way too quick and she was hyperventilating.

She swiftly moved from the couch to the corner of the room beside the bookcase, taking relief in its protection. She numbly dialed Jack's work number frantically waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello, NYU Downtown Hospital, Surgery department how can I help you?" Kate wanted to hit her head off of the bookcase, how in the hell was she supposed to tell this lady to get Jack?

She was about to hang up when the woman gently said, "Let me go get Dr. Sheppard for you," then put Kate on hold. Kate smiled a weak grin; she'd have to remember to thank Jack for taking care of that.

"Dr. Sheppard?" Betty asked, she had washed quickly and placed a mask over her mouth to make sure she didn't contaminate the field.

"Yeah?" Jack looked up from stitching someone's back.

"There's no one on the phone for you," She smiled under the mask, but it could be seen in her eyes.

Jack nodded, "I've got to go," he explained, "Can you finish the suturing?"

His colleague nodded knowing his current situation and Jack quickly left and as soon as cleaning up he got to the phone, "Kate are you there?" he asked, then realized she could be, or she could've hung up. Quickly he added, "Kate press a button once for no and twice for yes." He then realized that she wouldn't need to say no…

He breathed out when he hear the sound of one of the telephone button being pressed twice, "Okay, okay," he breathed, "How are you, press one button for 'good', two for 'bad', and three for 'I'm in the corner of the room shaking like a leaf'," he paused and chuckled, "I sound like Mr. Moviephone."

He waited and counted as Kate pressed the button three times, "Are you seriously in the corner?" he asked, then heard Kate's response of two beeps. "Alright, don't worry, I'll be there in less then twenty minutes okay, the hospital's only about ten minutes from the apartment, I've just got to tell them I'm leaving, okay?" he counted two beeps again, "Okay, and Kate, because I know you want to say it, you're welcome."

* * *

Jack hoped she was okay, while he rushed into the apartment building. _I shouldn't have gone back to work so soon,_ he chided himself as he waited for the elevator, which was taking to long at the moment. He ditched the elevator and sprinted up the stairs.

He came to his door and knocked, "Kate, it's me," he called, but no one opened the door. He reached down and turned the handle finding it was still locked. He reluctantly took out his keys and unlocked the door, then it opened with ease. A little to much ease.

_What happened to the new locks I bought? _He thought nervously as he quickly entered the apartment. "Kate?" he called as he threw his keys down and shut the door, "Kate? Are you here?" he yelled.

Jack continued to look around furiously until he saw bare feet sticking out from beside the book case. He sighed relieved and walked over to her, she was wedged between the bookcase and the wall that jutted out from the balcony doors.

He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin to reveal her blue-black bashed eye and tear stained cheeks. She sat quivering in the space, the phone still clutched in her hand for dear life, "Kate, I'm here," he told her as he gently took the phone from her hand and placed it on the floor.

He placed a warm hand on her bicep to help her out, but she yanked her arm away and shuffled further into the crammed space. Jack moved his hand back, "Kate, it's me," he enlightened, then put out his hand so she could grip it and he'd help her up. To his dismay, Kate pulled herself the furthest she could in the corner, bringing her knees up to hide behind.

"Kate," he said almost above a whisper, "It's Jack," he told her, then placed his hand out again. Kate jerked back, hitting her shoulder of the wall and winced in pain. "Oh Kate," he whispered, his voice cracking as he remembered the advice Dr. Morgenstien had given him, about Kate distancing herself from people.

He sighed and sat in front of her, why would she detach herself from him, now of all times? _She might not be in full consciousness because of the morphine, _was the only thought that came to mind.

"Kate, its Jack," he said for the third time, "Remember we met after the plane crashed? You sewed up my cut with a needle and thread and said you were going to throw up on me?" Kate didn't budge so he continued, "We went to the cockpit and got attacked by the monster. We always sat on the beach and talked and I said I didn't care what the Marshal wanted you for."

He moved and sat with his back against the wooden bookcase with his hands dangling over his knees, "We ran away from bees and ended up in a cave topless," he chuckled, "Then I got caught in a cave in and you ran halfway around the island just to get me out, you worked for hours straight until I came out another exit, and you ran at me and hugged me with such feeling," he took a breath in, "You started a garden with Sun, and I gave you seeds for it, and the smile you gave me," he grinned remembering, "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

He stopped abruptly when he felt a hand on his leg, he turned and saw Kate coming out of the tiny space, she sat on her knees facing him, "Do you remember me Kate?" he asked trying to hide the panic in his voice. Tears streamed down her face as she gave him the thumbs up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "its okay Kate."

"It's okay to be confused," he declared holding her head to his chest gently, "I took sometime off work, they didn't mind, with the plane crash and everything that's happened. So you won't be alone here again," he promised as she pulled back to meet his eyes

"Come on," he told her softly as he affectionately helped her up and brought her to sit beside him on the couch, but he jumped back up when something struck him. "I brought something for you from work incase of emergencies," he explained and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen out of his back pocket. She sniffled, but smiled as she took it from him, "You don't have to use it, I just thought that if there was something you really wanted to say you could write it down," she nodded and began to scribble on the paper.

She read the words at the top that said **From: Jack Sheppard**, she crossed out the 'from' and wrote 'to'. She ripped it off and handed it to him and he read her writing which could be compared to chicken scratch. It said "Thank you." He smiled and kissed her, "You're welcome."

She smiled and set her head in his lap and began to slowly fall asleep as he ran his fingers through her locks. His hand gently grazed her shoulder and he felt her take a large breath in. "Does it hurt?" he asked and she gave him the thumbs up, "Can I take a look? You hit it off the wall a second ago."

She kept her thumb up and he gently took her arm out of her shirt and examined her shoulder, where the same bruise from before still sat. "You still have that ugly bruise," he told her, "It looks like the one on your stomach," he told her as he gently ran his finger over the delicate skin.

"Do you want me to do anything for the pain?" he asked and she gave him the thumbs up again, "Do you want ice, or your pill?" he asked and she gave him the thumbs down. She sat up with the help of Jack and reached for the pad of paper, scribbled something and gave it to him.

He looked at it and smiled, the note read 'kiss it' and was accompanied by a small happy face. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips on her cool skin, formed an 'o' with them and brought them together, "How was that?" he asked as he leaned forward placing his cheek against Kate's.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek and the thumbs up. He chuckled as she returned to her spot in his lap.

_

* * *

Kate pulled away from the sink in her bathroom, she was looking forward to getting some sleep, she hadn't been able to sleep much lately, because every time she tried, Anthony seemed to want something else. She was now paused in the bathroom listening intently._

_She heard it again, the dreaded knock, the one that made all her reveries of being sound asleep and forgetting the life she was now stuck in get flushed down the toilet. _

_She sighed and walked towards the door, pausing before opening it, taking a glance at what she was wearing to see if it was suitable. She shook her head, it's not like it mattered anyways. It seemed that anything that was unacceptable to her was acceptable for Anthony. _

_She opened it and was surprised to find Leo on the other side, and she wouldn't lie, she was for once, relieved, "Hey Katie, Tony wanted me to give ya this," he told her handing her a dress._

_She took it arching an eyebrow, "What's this for?" she asked._

"_We're all going out. Tony opened a new club and says we all gotta go, that means you to," he enlightened, she nodded sadly, "He says to make sure you look top notch, make sure you wear your hair up, and that you have the proper makeup." _

"_Proper makeup?" she asked slightly confused. _

"_Yeah, to cover up what happened at the Jacuzzi last week," he added._

"_Oh, okay," she understood. She'd gotten a bit lippy towards Anthony and he gave her one across the face, leaving a nice discoloration on her cheek. _

_She shut the door behind her and walked back to the bathroom, with the dress on hand. She chided herself for being so imprudent, of course she had to do something tonight, she had to do something every night. _

_She looked at the dress, if she and Lindsay had been walking through a mall and saw this hanging on the rack, they would've just laughed at the fact that some girl would actually wear it. But now the tables were turned and she was that girl, and the person she gave up her life for didn't even care._

_She had tried to talk to Lindsay earlier that day, but she wouldn't even let Kate into the room. As soon as Leo unlocked the door, Lindsay slammed it back into place. She was slowly diminishing whatever little dignity Kate had left, slowly making Kate hate herself more and more with each passing day. _

_She pulled on the form fitting dress and sighed at the fact that she could reach to the back to zip it up, she knew Anthony sought pleasure in that. She quickly yet tactfully brought her hair up into a loose bun on her head, so several strands of wavy ringlets fell and bobbed with her movements. _

_She leaned close to the mirror and opened the tub of bright lipstick, running it over her faint pink lips, until the vivid color drowned out the original. She opened her eye shadow and slopped it on, smudging it here and there so it began to blend in with her skin. Then traced the edges of her eye with dark black eyeliner ending the lines with a curl at the end. _

_Lastly she remembered bringing out her cover up, softly tapping it over the bash on her cheek, wincing whenever she touched the sensitive area to hard. She should've stopped bickering about Lindsay to Anthony earlier, but she guessed he got his point across. _

_She then loaded her stylish purse with what she needed, her ID, a couple dollars in change, a makeup bag so she'd have a reason to get away from Anthony for awhile, and pepper spray incase anyone got too close. _

_There was another knock at her door, she glanced around the room momentarily, how she hated it. The dull gray color seemingly killing off any broader color that offered hope. She decided just to give in, it's not like she could've done any thing different. _

_Leo was standing there once again, "Anthony told me to come and get you," he divulged, "I'd get a move on, he's piping" _

"_I'm ready to go now, can you just do up my dress?" Kate asked turning around revealing her bare back._

"_Yeah, sure," he replied unmoved as slid the zipper up, bringing the material together, "Do you like this dress?" he asked to make conversation._

"_No," Kate replied bluntly and saddened, "I would've never worn anything this scantily covering a month ago," she offered as she grabbed her hand bag. _

"_I don't like it either, it doesn't suit you," he declared, "I don't mean that in a bad way either," he quickly recovered. _

_Kate smiled, "How does my bruise look?" she queried glancing one last time in the mirror before leaving. _

"_I can't see it," he answered as he held open the door for her. She gave a weak smile and walked out into the hallway, "Katie?" he asked as he caught up to her, before they entered the poker room where Anthony was waiting._

"_Yeah?" she asked curiously. _

"_That shouldn't have happened," he told her candidly. A small smile played on Kate's lips, "Thanks."_

"_There you are!" Anthony screamed at the top of his lungs as Kate entered the rooms. She shrunk behind Leo for a moment or two as he continued to admonish her, "When I wanted to go out, I wanted to go out tonight! It's already eleven o'clock, which means we only have three or four good partying hours left!" He yelled as he briskly walked up to her and gripped her hard with one hand clamping the side of her neck._

"_I'm sorry," Kate cried over and over as he kept chastising her. He was about to hit her before Leo interrupted. _

"_Ton, come on, if you want to get there to make appearance that lasts we'd better go now," Leo explained calmly. _

_Everything went silent, the men in the room stopped chatting and just watched as Anthony glanced at Leo, his hand held still in mid air, Kate's harsh breathing making up much of the noise in the room. "You're right Leo," Tony replied as he dropped his arm and let Kate fall to the ground. "Let's go boys," he shouted and everyone dashed for the door, he turned back to Leo who stood beside Kate, "Get her up and outside by the time I'm in the limo, or she won't be the only one with a black eye," he warned. _

_Leo bent down and helped Kate up, "You okay Katie?" he asked. She nodded and pulled him into a quick hug, "Thank you, Leo," she whispered graciously. She pulled back so hurriedly that it only felt like a phantom embrace. She took a deep breath in and as quickly as she could in stilettos, walked out to the limo. _

_

* * *

Now how many of you cried at the fluffiness of this chapter? Huh? Yeah that's what I thought, bowled you over_

_Ethan: Ha Ha STRIKE!_

**Freckles-101 **_I do read your story, it's "Riding on the Wings of an Angel" Right? With little Jesse (Who is adorable) reminds me of my 16 year old cousin… Lol I know I don't review, that's mainly because I have no time, but I do read it, and it's on my favorites list.  
__Ethan: I know what it's like to have bad days, one day my bus was late.  
__Sawyer: (Sitting across from Ethan at the kitchen table) that's it? That's not a bad day  
__Ethan: Really? Maybe you wanna top it?  
__Sawyer: I remember that one day when my dad killed my mom and then himself.  
__Ethan: You've played that card to many times before  
__Sawyer: What about when I shot the wrong guy?  
__Ethan: that was an answer to your own stupidity  
__Boone: One time I slept with Shannon…  
__Ethan: And you're complaining why?  
__Sawyer: (takes a spoonful of his cereal) OMG PLAH! THAT DAMN BOAR PEED IN MY CEREAL!  
__Boar: hee hee hee_

**October Sky **_I'm glad you liked the story so much…because I'm DISCONINUING IT! Lol not, I'm just playing with you  
__Ethan: Real nice, perhaps after you're done with this you want to drive by the zoo and shoot some goats…  
__Oh yeah like I'm not the one who kidnapped Claire and held her hostage for umpteenth days  
__Ethan: You said you'd never mention that again!  
__How about I put you into the next song?  
__Ethan: dealio_

(Footloose music starts again)

_Claire: This Island is cruel,  
__Shannon: (gives thumbs down) definitely uncool,  
__Kate: For so long we've been lying,  
__Jack: That someone out there, is,  
__Charlie: is trying to find us, and set us free,  
__Ethan: But now we're left with Claire who screams like a banshee_

_All: Oh Mindgone, so long, bye bye at the break of dawn,  
_

_All: Sun, you're done,  
__All your husband does is shun,_

_All: Oh no Michael,  
you're at the end of the lifecycle,_

_No brains, all brawn,  
__Everyone has mind gone_

_(Everyone does Footloose dance)  
Might I take this time to remind that I dinnae own Footloose. _

**Smilez4eva **

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_Yeah Anthony's a big prickhole.  
__Ethan: It always reminds me of that movie Scotland, PA when the people scream "An-thony!"  
__Lol yeah that's a great movie. Sadly a toboggan party is just something I made up, but it does sound cool, but it sounds painful (add in a couple of beers and a retarded guy who wants to toboggan naked) yeah (shudder) But its done best at night (I always go tobogganing at like 2am)  
__We (Canadian's) actually don't have phones yet (we're so behind you guys)… PSYCHE! Lol the guy who invented the telephone is from my town!  
Ethan: So how do you like them apples!  
So I can either be a robit, a lying criminal, or a telephone inventor, or a hockey player.  
__Ethan: OMG I wanna play hockey!  
__Later…_

**Oreata **_Glad you liked the song ;) and it only gets better from here on in. _

**Rain1657 **_  
Ethan: I'm here to impress  
__Yeah the baby thing was pretty bad, I had to carry it from my school to my house which is like 15 blocks and I had to pass a hospital too, and people like shout out rude comments and I was like "I do what I wan!" lol and it weighted like 20 pounds, so now I'm like the hulk. Hee hee  
Good to hate everyone named Anthony, I know no one named Anthony, so I chose that name (Plus it's strictly Italian (and he's in the mod (or so you'll find out later))) And Leo, poor Leo…  
__Good luck in Chem, I failed with a 36... I can't mix stuff without hurting someone…_

**Eliza4892 **_I'm glad it striked your funny bone. And hopefully you like this chapter too_

**JasmineHR **_TOTALLY (cocks a B.B. gun, then tosses one to you and one to Ethan)__  
Jack: You sure it's a good idea to give a gun to him?  
__Hmm let's see, when you had the opportunity to give guns out you gave them to Locke (scary, scary Locke), Sayid the former soldier, Sawyer who shot someone before, and Kate the main reason the guns were on the isle. Plus where did you learn to use a gun huh?  
__Jack: I have my ways  
**Flashback  
**__Nurse: We need to remove his kidney Dr. Sheppard  
__Jack: No problem (hold out gun) **Blam Blam Blam!  
**__**End Flashback  
**__Sawyer: It's my ice cream and I'll do whatever I want with it…  
__Shannon: OMG all that cream is gonna go straight to your ass!  
__Sawyer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Lillywriter **_I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm a Bloody Rock god!  
__Charlie: OH NO YOU DIDN'T  
__(start to fight)  
Sawyer: I'm putting a 20 on Shiggity  
__Claire: But Chaalee's the original rock God.  
__Sawyer: But she's got a lot of pent up rage…besides its only Canadian money (Oh burn Canada! Just kidding! I heart your endless winters) _

**Liz Waller **_Hmmm a love scene soon, let me ponder for a moment…… Yep I think I'm just about to write one, which means that you'll get it in a couple of weeks. Don't worry he'll find out about Kate's past shortly after the looooove scene. _

**Pink Pinker **_I've never heard the song 'Soldier' lol but I LOVE loose my breath, I made shortbread cookies to it during the winter, it was awesome. My sister from hell sang it, I just did the breathing part. Lol my Shannon song is to the tune of "whatchu waitin' for" by Gwen Stephani. _

_**Ethan: **Next chapter opens with a flashback, which shortly occurs after the previous flashback in which shocking revelations are made (not talking into microphone) Man these big words make me sound smart! Ahem! And do I dare say it, in fear of being smacked by Shiggity… (looks around cautiously) The mother card comes into play (smack) _


	14. Cellophane Cookies

_Hey Guys, I wrote a LOT of another this weekend, so now I'm up to 61 pages even  
__Ethan: That's odd  
__Charlie: Not really, she was working really hard  
__Jack: No, he means the numbers odd  
__Hurley: But it wasn't 4, 8,15,16,23, or 42  
__Sayid: No the number would be considered odd versus even  
__Locke: we need an expert on this… Danielle  
__Danielle: Je ne sais pas  
__Claire: You think you could get an expert, who speaks English  
__Boone: How about Jin  
__Shannon: OMG seriously at least TRY a LITTLE harder  
__Boone: that's not what you said in Australia  
__Sawyer: BURN!  
__Yeah I know it was mean, but I've just finished like twenty-thousand projects  
__Ethan: One project  
__You wanna sleep on the roof again because I can totally see it happening…_

Another 

Chapter 14

Cellophane Cookies

_Leo sat in the poker room, lazily spinning the cap of his beer bottle around on the shiny cherry wood bar. The club had been a new experience, though he didn't consume any alcohol, he was on security duty that night. _

_Kate had had enough drinks to fill him and her. Leo warned Tony that this was her first time drinking, that she was still underage, to be careful. In return he got an earful about minding his own business, which Kate was some, he was in charge of caring for her. _

_Now Kate was loaded and Anthony was in there doing God knows what to her, it broke his heart. She was so different from the girls Anthony usually went after, she wasn't a criminal type, she was the college type. She was so beautiful, intelligent, and personable; he couldn't see her being with someone like Tony. _

_He wished he could get her out of here some how, let her run away in the night, hide her where Anthony's dirty hands couldn't harm her. But most importantly, he wished he could ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him he was head over heels in love with her. _

_The reason he cared so much about her, the reason he felt sick to his stomach a moment ago when Anthony had followed her drunkenly into her room down the hall. But he wasn't allowed to feel this way. Anthony felt she was his, which couldn't be true in the least context, but he still felt strongly about her. If Leo even mentioned he'd looked at her, Tony would plant one in him right there. _

_Suddenly the door down the hall burst open in antagonism, smashing off the concrete wall, hitting it so hard the solid metal knob left a mark in the hard synthetic stone. _

_The sound made Leo jump out of his seat, as his stomach sank. He hoped Kate didn't do anything to upset Leo, he hoped he hadn't touched her. Leo followed the role he usually played, "Whatsa matter, Ton?" he asked walking to meet him in the hallway. _

"_You go in there, and you clean her up. She's drunk as hell, can't do a thing with her, because now it's all coming up," He explained angrily as he shuffled pass him. _

_Leo sighed, "Alright," and walked to her room, closing the beaten door behind him. He saw the luminosity from the bathroom light crawl across the carpet, and rush over her bed which looked like a danger zone. _

"_Katie?" he questioned as he tapped at her bathroom door. She looked up at him from leaning her head on her arm placed on the rim of the toilet seat with puppy dog eyes, "Are you feeling okay, other then the ralphing? Tony shouldn't have left ya, ya could have alcohol poisoning," he explained as he sat down beside her. _

_Kate nodded quavering, "Is this normal, I think I've thrown up all my vital organs," she mumbled weakly._

_Leo chuckled a bit, "Yeah this is normal," he divulged, "You feel like you're gonna need the toilet anymore?" She shook her head gently, her messed up hair wavering. "Alright let's get you ready for sleeping, huh?" he asked as he helped her sit onto the covered toilet, as he warmed up a face cloth in the sink. _

"_Why are you here?" Kate asked placing her forehead in her hand._

"_Tony told me to come take care of you," he explained quickly, hoping she wouldn't sense anything as he tilted her head up and began to wipe away her smudged makeup. _

"_No," she clarified, "Why are you even with Anthony at all? You don't seem like part of his group."_

_He smiled weakly and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, "About five years ago when I was fresh outta high school like you were, I got caught between some thugs, Tony was in the neighborhood and saved my life," Leo explained as he rinsed the cloth, "I would've been dead."_

"_But you had to give up the rest of your life," Kate explained softly as he sat back down in front of her, gently rubbing away the cover up over her bruised black skin._

"_Actually, I wanted to stay with Tony," Leo revealed as he finished removing her makeup. _

"_Oh," Kate reveled quietly as Leo took out the bobby pins in her hair. _

"_I had nothing better to do with my life, and I figured I owed him something," Leo shrugged and placed the tiny clasps on the bathroom counter, "Stay here I'll go get you your PJ's," he declared. _

_He came back shortly with a pile of clothes in his hands, "Can you manage yourself?" Kate shook her head and gratefully replied, "Thanks." Leo left the room closing the door behind him and waiting outside of it by her bed, which he tried to tidy up. _

_She opened the door shortly after and stumbled out less then gracefully. Leo moved and caught her before she could do any damage. He carefully helped her to sit on the side of her bed, and was surprised by what happened next. _

_Kate buried her face into her hands as cascades of tears flowed freely down her face. "Kate?" Leo asked unsure of himself, "Kate are you okay?" _

_She brought her head up, exposing her shattered emotions and broken spirit, "Yeah," she nodded wiping away the tears from her cheek gently with the back of her hand. _

"_Kate," Leo began seriously, "It's okay to cry, Sweetie," he explained, "Don't think that just because I chose to come here, doesn't mean I don't regret it," he told her as he tipped her chin gently. _

_The vigor she had been using to bottle her emotions seemed nonexistent, her face fell as fresh, warm tears made there jaunt down her face. Leo pulled her close and comforted her as she cried into the shoulder of his finest suit. _

"_Katie," he told her as he rubbed her tank top clad back, "I wish I could tell you it ends here, and that you can wake up from this nightmare and find Lindsay at home and everything will be as it was, but Katie, you and me both know it's a lie. But I promise you Kate, that you will get out of here alive," she moved her arms around his neck as he stroked her hair and gently whispered to her, "I'll find a way to get you out of here…" _

* * *

Five Days Later

"Kate, you look," Jack shook his head, unable to think of words, "Incredible." Kate smiled as she left the bathroom and walked to stand beside Jack, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, "It's these pants," he explained as he began to kiss her neck, "They just hug you so well," he continued, Kate giggled.

She pulled out the pen and paper she still had and handed Jack a scribbled note, Jack took it and read it, "Yes she'll love you Kate, I'm sure. Just like the other twenty times you've asked me if my mom would like you," he enlightened, she began to write more on the paper, but he grabbed her hands gently to stop her, "And if you're going to ask me again, I'm sure she doesn't mind coming up here for breakfast, it's just that I'll have to meet her in the lobby, you'll be okay?" he asked.

Kate nodded, she was doing much better, her bruises had now taken on a brownish-yellow color, and she could stand to be alone for half an hour. But she still didn't like being around people she didn't know, and she still hadn't uttered a word.

There was a knock on the door, Jack let his arms fall loosely around Kate's waist as he looked in the direction, "My mom shouldn't be here yet," he explained checking his watch. There was another knock at the door, this time louder, "Stay here," he told Kate as he walked over to the door and slowly unlocked the slowly increasing number of locks.

"Good morning Dr. Jack," Gio greeted warmly through a grin after Jack opened the door.

Jack smiled relieved, "Morning Gio," he greeted back, opening the door down more.

Kate walked down in view of the door, "Good morning Ms. Kate," he hollered. She smiled and threw a wave back to him, "she still not talking?" he asked Jack quietly.

"No," Jack shook his head, "But she's doing a lot better then she was last week," he explained with confidence.

"I just stopped by to give my best wishes, and Maria made some cookies for you two," he explained holding out a plate covered in wrinkled cellophane.

"Thanks," Jack smiled as he took the plate that was still warm, "I'll talk to you later."

Gio nodded and began to walk down the dim hallway and Jack closed the door, refastening the locks. He sat down beside Kate on the couch and placed the plate onto the glass table.

She smiled and leaned across wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning her head under his chin. He smiled and pulled her closer, "Well I don't think we'll ever have to buy cookies again."

_

* * *

Ethan: OMG It's question time guys!  
__Sawyer: It's not fair you always get to answer the questions  
__Jack: Yeah, AND you get to tell what's happening next time.  
Shannon: I want to answer questions! I'm a princess!  
__Boone: ME to, I'm a pretty boy!  
Sayid: But I triangulated the signal!  
__Locke: I don't want to, I'm busy staring this hatch down  
Hurley: Soon, you'll all die and then I'll be the only one to read (laughs)  
Danielle: Je veut lire des questions!  
Claire: I should get to read them, I'm 12 months pregnant and there's nothing else I can do!  
__Charlie: I want to, I beat drugs dammit I should get to bloody read them!  
Sun: I learned how to speak English so I could read the questions!  
Kate: (goes to say something)  
Ethan, Sawyer, Jack, Sun, Boone, Shannon, Sayid, Locke, Hurley, Danielle, Claire, Charlie, Sun: SHUT UP KATE!  
__Kate: (sighs)  
__Danielle: FERME LA!  
__Alright guys, settle down well handle this the old fashion way.  
__Ethan: Which is?  
__I gave you all a number, I'll as my mom to pick a number, two numbers, the first can answer these questions, the second can answer POG questions for this round.** Then the reviewers can pick who they want to answer the questions for the next chapter**  
Boone: that's stupid.  
__Shut up, here I go to ask (Walks upstairs gets a snack asks mom, returns) Alright, I asked her to pick two numbers between 1 and 12 and she did (the funny thing is she didn't even as why) soo, drum roll…  
__Claire: (Bams the drums)  
__The numbers are 2 and 9! Which means, Jack you get this story and Charlie you get POG, so answer away!  
__Jack and Charlie: YUSS! (High fives go around)  
(others groan)  
Ethan: I hate you Shiggity  
Danielle: Qu'est-que c'est?_

**October Sky **_  
Jack: If this chapter made you depressed, wait until the next one, my mom comes and she screws stuff up majorly. That black history month sounds cool, speaking of which I haven't seen Michael, or Walt in awhile  
__Ethan (eating meat at a table): Oh, ummm they moved to Barbados  
__Jack: Nice! (eats hot dog)  
__Sawyer: Has anyone seen my boar?  
__Jack: (looks at hotdog then quickly eats it) No…  
__Sawyer: Yes! Maybe he finally left (moves to fridge and gets beer, then takes a swig) Ahhh! It pissed in the closed bottle of beer  
__Boar: Bwa ha ha _

**JasmineHR **  
_Jack: Aren't you the one who runs around at night slapping Sawyer and Ethan?  
Sawyer: MY CHEEKBONES!  
__Ethan: MY ROBIT PARTS!  
__Jack: Oh believe me it gets a lot worse. I have to sit around at night and here all these stories about her past.  
__Kate: …  
__Jack: ZIP IT!  
__Sawyer: MY BEGONIAS!  
boar: bwa ha ha  
Ethan: I still can't find a corkscrew  
__Jack: This is my dad's old house, check the baby's crib!  
Ethan: Will do!  
Sawyer: I've been awake for like an hour!  
__Jack: SHUT IT! You're ruining my time in the limelight!  
__Claire: It's ALWAYS your time in the limelight!  
Jack: That's cause I'm sexy and a doctor/pilot/hero/President of the island!_

**FanOfLOST **_  
Jack: Here that Kate, she loves our story  
Kate: (gives the thumbs up)  
__All reviewers: AWWWW  
__Jack: Glad that you like it, or else I'd be out of a job. And I think Shiggity's updating again tomorrow after she cleans the house.  
__Claire: if we all help, she'll get done faster!  
__Shannon: Eww cleaning makes me peasanty  
__Sayid: We can clean the closet…  
Boone: I call bathrooms  
__Everyone: fine!  
__Sawyer: enjoy it, me and Shiggity just had food poisoning…  
Boone: Crap!  
__Locke: (evil smile) Exactly…_

**Freckles-101 **

_Jack: Yeah my mom's up there with Martha Stewart and Boone's mom  
__Boone: my mom's a biatch  
__Shannon: My dad was nice  
Boone: Well aren't you perfect  
Jack: (slaps) It's my turn, you'll get your own! Anyways, the next chapter has a lot of her in it and there's a lot of similarities to my dad. Plus a couple chapters after that I get my own soliloquy! And it's Fawesome!_

**Whirlwind-2005**

_Jack: I'm glad your tried to decipher everything, Kate's mom is dead. And when I'm at work she doesn't answer the door 'cause she's afraid. And what's this about the 'thing by the stair's that looks at the horizon?' _

**Standardblack **

_Jack: Yeah, Kate has sexy ol' me (winks). And I love what Shiggity's done with Kate's back-story. It's sad she can't do it to me, because they've basically told a lot of stuff already…_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 **_  
Jack: I'm glad you like the story, but Shiggity JUST write Kate's talking part, so it's still a while away.  
__Ethan: I'm from Ontario like Shiggity  
__Jack: I like the beer  
__Who doesn't!  
__Hurley: You didn't like my episode! PSHWA!_

**Oreata **_  
Jack: of Course Kate will talk again, what kind of story would this be if she didn't? Not a very fluffy one!_

**Rain1657  
**_Jack: Yeah Shiggity's got what we (points to most of the cast who has fallen asleep at his ramblings) Freaky Deaky obsession with scary the beejabbers outta people. And I was adorable with that pad of paper. Everyone named Anthony has got a skull and crossbones next to it in my book (believe me if you think Me and him are never going to meet….you're wrong) _

**Eliza4892  
**_Dr. Sheppard: Kate is having what we call psychosomatic tendencies, this means she thinks of something so much that she thinks it's happening. IE she was thinking of him banging on the door before she opened it, and now she hears the banging. _

**Liz Waller  
**_Jack: Hmm Kate couldn't really tell me sooner could she? I mean she wasn't talking and before that we weren't really anything… So I don't think I'll be mad.__  
(Shiggity whispers something to him) Never mind I've been told that I will in fact be furious…_

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow  
**_Jack: Hey History rocks! You need it to become a doctor! Okay you don't but I made you feel better there for a second.  
Ethan: I am not stupid, you want stupid, talk to Boone  
Boone: (happily) I fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching the camp and Scott died because of me!  
__Steve: OH GOD! SCOTTY BOY! WHY!  
__Danielle: Ils sont mort, c'est dommage… _

**LostgirlKate  
**_Jack: And you just reviewed now! Ha I'm just kidding ya! We love reviews, but only if they don't put you out to do. Kate talks in about 5 chapters and there's a love scene after that. _

**Pink Pinker  
**_(Shannon having asthma attack from dancing)_**  
**_Sayid: Yeah I did, but it was because I like to torture! But now I'd do it again for Shannon!  
__Sawyer: I'm going to go to the mall…  
Ethan: Believe it or not, not all Canadian's say Eh. I've never heard Shiggity say it and if she does, it's not noticeable.  
__It's true I never do, I think the only time I did was when I did this big shpeal about Canada to a friend who asked if we had wrestling. I was like_

"No I live in Canada remember, we only have Lacrosse and curling. I love in Canada in an igloo, with a pet walrus that I had to eat because we have no food, and I have a generator to run my ice computer in my igloo because I'm from CANADA! Chesterfield, toque, zed, beer, CANADA! We have the RCMP because I'm from CANADA! I'm obligated to learn not one, but two languages because not one country took over the native land….two did…IN CANADA! EH? EH? EH EH EH EH!"

Ethan: sing it sista!... where's Jack?  
_Jack: (snoring)_

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_Jack: I can't wait for the love scene either…  
__I dunno the songs, they just pop in my head. And I'm honored about you wanting to write about me (I haven't felt this loved in minutes!) _

**Jack**: Next chapter, Enter my Momma, she's big, she's mean and she's angry!

**Remember: To tell me who you want to answer the questions next time (Kate can't so don't ask) **


	15. Mom's the Word

_Hi guys, sorry 'bout not reviewing, but it was getting down to the crunch which means all my teachers at the exact same time (seriously) gave me major projects and I was like W-T-F MATE! But I did them all so ha ha ha to them!  
Also I meant to update Wednesday but I wrote the longest review for 'Numbers' ever lol. And I don't own Oasis or the song 'Wonder wall' and only one more day until  
Everyone: Spring Break!  
__Shannon: OMG lets go to Daytona beach!  
Boone: I'll call a limo to take us down! (grabs TV converter and pressed the buttons) Which one to I press to send the call?  
Sawyer: (slaps him in the face) YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!  
__Ethan: Ou I wanna drive the Limo  
__Charlie: I'll sing the whole way there, Ahem, (sings) I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after-  
__Claire: Chaalee that's not your song…  
Charlie: Yeah it is…  
Jack: No that's Oasis's  
Charlie: OH YEAH! I forgot, you know with the Liam's and the two hit wonders and the breaking up it… (everyone looks at him suspiciously) It's HARD okay!  
Sawyer: (Hand covering the lower half of the converter) It says there are no hotels to stay in.  
__Shannon: Where are we going to go then?  
__Ethan: (snaps fingers) The Daytona beach of Canada of course…  
__Others: …  
Ethan: TORONTO!  
Boone: Yuss! I wanna see the Eiffel Tower  
Shannon: (smacks him) That's in Greece stupid!  
Danielle: Je pense l'incest a fait Boone et Shannon tres stupide  
__Shannon: LEAVE MY SHOES OUTTA THIS!  
Charlie: (singing) Back beat the word is on the street…  
Claire: Chaalee, enough!  
Charlie: That's not my song?  
Ethan: (pulls up in a Greyhound bus) All aboard  
Sawyer: I get to go on firs—(everyone tramples him)  
_

Another 

Chapter 15

Mom's the Word _  
_

"I really appreciate you coming to my apartment for our breakfast," Jack told his mom as he vigorously tired to keep up with her as she briskly paced to the elevator.

His mom sighed disapprovingly, "I don't understand why you just couldn't have stayed with Mary, she was perfect for you," she stated removing her sunglasses and placing them in her purse.

"Mom, she was cheating on me," he said bluntly as he pressed the elevator button.

"Well your father cheated on me, and I still stayed with him," she reminded, staring Jack down.

"He was also rich," Jack argued, then knew by the look he received that he went to far, "I'm sorry mom, I know you wanted me to stay with Mary, but I know you'll love Kate," he smiled at her name as he walked into the elevator.

His mom raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I will," she mumbled sarcastically.

"There are a few things you have to know though," he blurted out. His mom raised an eyebrow again and looked at him skeptically. "Well she's still recovering from being attacked, so she'll have some bruises, she still has quite a bit of a black eye. She doesn't like physical contact much, so instead of a handshake just wave," his mom interrupted him with a sigh, "And she hasn't spoken a word in five days."

"What?" His mom asked flatly, not believing him.

"Her body's still in shock mom," he began but she interrupted again, "After five or six days, Jack she should be out of shock," she declared not feeling sympathetic in the least. Jack glared at her intensely, "Have you ever been in her shoes?"

The elevator dinged and she didn't make a response, "Just try to be nice," he asked, "Don't ask her questions, tell her about yourself, tell her what you do, tell her stupid stories about me, I don't care, but you have to realize that if you ask her something, she's not going to answer you."

"Jack," she sighed, "Why are you doing this? Why do you have to be the one to go through all the trouble? Why not someone else, anyone else? I'm sure this girl has family she can go to, or friends that will put her up. Why do you have to get yourself trapped in these complex relationships that never last?"

Jack stopped in front of the apartment door and fumbled in his pocket for the keys. He shrugged then, chuckled happily, "Because I love her," he stated as he undid the lock.

"Oh Jack," his mom shook her head in disapproval, "Why do you…" Jack abruptly cut her off.

"Kate," he called as he looked at his mother with a disobeying grin.

Kate walked down the stairs with her hands clumsily hooked in her front pockets. The loose material of the silk button up t-shirt mirrored the light of the room; her uncovered arms exposed various bruises in different shades, and in different levels of healing.

She waved and wore a reserved smile as Jack closed the door behind him. She walked over contently and stopped beside Jack.

"Mom, this is Kate," he introduced her as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

His mom was about to stretch her hand for a greeting, but then remembered her sons warning. She raised it and gave a weak and uncomfortable wave to Kate, "Hello Kate, I'm Eleanor Sheppard, Jack's mom."

Kate smiled a big smile, "Well mom, if you want to go talk to Kate for awhile I'll cook up some eggs and toast, and brew some coffee," He suggested as he went into the kitchen.

Eleanor followed Kate to the living room where she took a seat in a chair across from Kate. They both sat in silence for several moments before Eleanor blurted out, "Did Jack tell you about his father?"

Kate shook her head sadly, knowing that he had passed away in Australia after being drunk and having a heart attack. "Well his dad always wanted Jack to follow in his footsteps, and he didn't want any competition for him, so we only had one child. He and his father had an estranged relationship. His dad saw him more as a way to prove how good of a doctor he was, by training him to be ready for med school. I myself was distanced from him as it was, because of his father and my work."

She paused to give Kate a chance to talk, then remembered that she wouldn't, "I work in real estate," she smiled, "I have been for over thirty-five years now, but Jack still manages to make more money then me."

Kate chuckled softly, "I was so relieved when I found out Jack was still alive, I wanted to fix our relationship because of his father's untimely death," She paused and thought about it for a moment, "Do you have any family?" she asked, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kate shook her head and pulled out the pad of paper Jack had given her, she scribbled down quickly, 'I had a sister' and handed it to his mother. "You had a sister?" she asked cocking an eyebrow. Kate reached for the piece of paper and Eleanor handed it to her, Kate scribbled an answer and handed it back, "I'm so sorry," Eleanor replied as she read the note.

"Guys, breakfast is ready," Jack yelled from the kitchen. They both stood to walk to the kitchen, but Kate faltered in her steps, placing her hand on the arm of the couch for balance, she placed her other hand soothingly across her stomach.

Eleanor turned around and noticed Kate's state, "Jack!" she called, "Jack, get over here now!"

He looked over from the kitchen and immediately ran over to Kate helping her sit back down on the couch, "What's wrong?" he asked as he moved her hair out of her face. She lifted up her shirt to take a look at her stomach. The bruise that was fading was swollen, being irritated. Jack placed his hand gently on the bruise; Kate's skin was on fire.

He looked up to meet her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the same temperature, "Kate, it's okay, you're body is just doing to much healing at once. It's just overloading on helping you," he explained as he switched hands trying to cool her off.

"Mom," he turned around, "Can you go to the kitchen, on the counter there's a prescription bottle, can you bring me it with a bottle of water please?"

"Sure," Eleanor smiled weakly and did as she was asked.

"Kate I'm going to give you a pill and I want you to sleep," he told her. She shook her head in disagreement, but he placed a hand tenderly on her cheek, "Kate you need to rest, you haven't been sleeping much lately, and your body needs rest so it can heal." She sighed and took the pill and water that he handed to her, she swallowed it with ease, she had had much practice lately.

Jack helped her lean back on the couch, "Me and my mom will be on the balcony if you need me," he explained after her head was placed comfortably on the pillow. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently, then smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.

The last thing Kate saw before she fell asleep was Eleanor's reaction on what Kate was doing to her son. Kate knew on instant that she didn't like it.

_

* * *

Kate walked into the poker room, and tried to ignore as all eyes from the table glaring at her lustfully. She quickly made her way to the bar and hid behind it, leaning on the varnished wood. She hated Anthony's poker nights, he'd invite all his fellow mafia bosses over and they'd all get drunk beyond belief._

_Worse of all her job was drink girl. It wasn't bad enough having to wear clothes like hers but prancing around in front of six guys who couldn't wait to get some. _

"_Sweet Pea, com'mere a sec," Anthony called to her, she resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes and forced herself to make her face into one that portrayed happiness. _

"_Yeah?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster. Anthony snuffed his cigarette out in the ashtray then looked back up at her, "You ever play poker?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, "No," she said hesitantly as he reached for another cigarette but stopped short when he heard her response._

"_You've never played poker?" he asked doubtfully as another mod boss dealt out the cards._

"_No," Kate repeated shaking her head her dark curls swayed. _

"_Texas Hold'em?" he asked._

"_No."_

"_Seven Card Stud?" he questioned again._

_She sighed, "Anthony I don't even know what that means."_

"_Come here," he told her and pulled her down to sit on his lap, "In poker you're dealt two cards," He explained showing her the cards they got, "Now you look on this little thing engraved in the table," he told her pointing to the types of poker hands, "And you see if you have a good chance of making one of those."_

"_Okay," Kate nodded showing she understood. _

"_Alright, now Lenny is going to deal three cards, and you can use any three of those to make one of the poker hands," he explained as he wrapped a hand around Kate's waist. _

"_Hey, Tony, she's supposed ta be serving the drinks remember, not playing the game, com'mon let's get this game started," a certain boss complained. Kate didn't like him at all. _

_His name was Vito; he was a tall, husky man who looked like he could be in a strong man contest if he wasn't an all powerful mobster. He had cold black eyes that were emotionless; they mimicked those of a doll, and Kate had caught him glaring at her more then once, and she hated the way he did. But she would never say anything about it; he was intimidating without the power of over twenty machine guns behind him. _

_Kate didn't have the chance to catch herself before she sent him the dirtiest look she could manage, "Better watch it Sweetheart, if I see that look on your face again I'll smack if off of you," Vito threatened harshly. _

_Anthony placed his cards down and growled, "You lay one finger on her, and I'll break all the bones in your hands." As strong as Vito may be, he was certainly puny compared to Anthony, not in size, in numbers. All of the mobs would easily side with him in a given fight, so Vito backed off. _

_Kate was confused, why was he doing this? He wasn't usually so nice. Kate sat on his lap and played poker with the boys for several rounds, they usually ended up winning._

"_Hey Leo," Anthony called to his right hand man who stood by the bar, "Tomorrow you take Sweet Pea, out to go shopping, I've got a couple things to take care of anyways, and she needs to spend her money on something." _

"_Anthony, it's okay, really…" But Anthony cut her off, "Don't worry about it, you're good luck Sweet Pea." _

_She smiled awkwardly, her mind racing on what was going to happen next, "Do you want a drink?" Kate asked, needing to break away for a moment. _

"_Yeah sure," Tony replied, "Guys what'll you have?" _

_Kate quickly scribbled down what drinks they wanted and went off to the bar where Leo stood waiting to help her with the drinks. Meanwhile the bosses had started another game. _

_Kate sent Leo a small smile as she reached for the martini shaker, when the small talk between the poker players increased she took this moment to ask, "What's with Anthony?" _

"_Why he's so happy?" he questioned as he grabbed the jar of olives from the mini fridge. _

_Kate nodded as he eyes got big, "It's kinda freaking me out."_

_Leo chuckled quietly, "There's only two reasons Tony's ever in a good mood," he stated, "And one of them is when he wins at poker." _

"_No, he was happy before I came out and they hadn't started the game yet," Kate informed as she poured the drink into the glass. _

"_Oh," Leo said desolately, Kate looked up at the tone of his voice, "What's the other reason?" she asked. Leo met her eyes and she could see the despair crowding, "Leo, what's the other reason," she asked slightly frantic. _

_He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighed, "The other reason is when he kills someone, Katie." _

_

* * *

Alright so show of hands, how many of you hate Jack's mom? Not all of you yet, of just wait. Her and Anthony should hook up and have a spawn of the devil baby succubus. Now I have to tally up the votes for whom you guys want to answer the questions.  
Ethan: I'm going to win!  
__Alright it's a 3 way tie between Jack, Shannon, and Boone. So I'll have to do what any intelligent person would do (and since my mom isn't home) 'Bubble gum in the dish' (I would've done "Arty Farty but I forgot it! WHY?)  
and BOONE is the winner!  
__Boone: I WON!  
Shannon: I TWO!  
Jack: I came in last!  
__Kate: (goes to speak)  
Boone: Cram it up your stuff hole Kate!  
_

**October Sky  
**_Boone: Are you calling me gay? Haven't you ever seen 'Rules of Attractions?' or 'Young Americans' come on I'm a babe magnet. (All the girls in the room move to the other side) and Doctor Pepper? Come on!  
Jack: I'm Dr. Pepper!  
Charlie: I'm Salt N Pepa, What a man, what a man, what a man What a mighty good man  
Boone: GET OUTTA MY SPOTLIGHT! I'm glad you like the story, but there's no me in it.(moves to corner of the room in a spotlight and leans against wall very dramatically) No one understands me except for me, and only me. Myself personally, I think that I should have more time to do me things in the spotlight… _

**Orlando-crazy  
**_I'm sure she likes the story, and we will keep on talking. But sooner or later were going to have to run out of mishaps to happen…  
Shannon: BOONE WHAT HAVE A TOLD YOU ABOUT WEARING MY STILETTOS?  
Boone: Looks like later… _

**Pinker Pink  
**_Boone: I can so read. Have you talked to Sawyer recently I mean come on "A Wrinkle in Time?" I don't think he was getting mad at Michael, I think he was getting angry because he couldn't read the big words. And Just so you know, I finished reading 'Watership Down' before the plane crashed, I was on one of the other ironically placed books about being lost on an island and having to live in a new social situation that I'm sure will come up later. _

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_Boone: K! ETHAN YOU'RE A BIG FAT BUTTHEAD!  
Ethan: You well you're ugly, at least I can do something about my problem!  
Boone: yeah well, that's what your mom said.  
__Ethan: My mom said you were ugly, great comeback.  
__Boone: SHUT UP!  
Shiggity: Fluffy will come soon enough, and believe me, it's a very good chapter  
Boone: (Pushes Shiggity away) GET OUT! Yeah well, maybe I don't like you to much either! So there! HA!_

**Love2blost  
**_Boone: How can you love this story, it doesn't have me in it.  
Ethan: One of the best qualities _

**Miss Krux  
**_Boone: Yep, Jack's mom hates Kate. I guess we can't all have Sabrina Carlyell, the Martha Stewart of weddings as our mothers can we?_

**Smilez4eva  
**_Boone: Ewww you want dirty old Shannon to answer the questions?  
Shannon: I'm clean and younger then you diphole!  
__Boone: SHUT UP! WHAT IS THIS? PICK ON BOONE DAY?  
Shiggity: Kate isn't going to yell at Jack's mom, but something bad does happen concerning the two. _

**Laurenasbufra  
**_Boone: Eww Danielle is the only one worse then Shannon.  
Danielle: (gives finger)  
Boone: AH!  
Kate: (walks into spotlight)  
Boone: (pushes her out of spotlight) _

**Kiki  
**_Boone: Well isn't this some big Shiggity Lovefest  
Shiggity: Isn't this one big Boone Bitchfest?_

**Standardblack  
**_Boone: But I'm so much better then Jack and like every time I try to do something, I sometimes do it right! (wink) _

**FanOfLost  
**_Boone: You were waiting for me to answer them weren't you? Yeah I'm sexy.  
Claire: (stares blankly at wall in boredom)  
Charlie: Today was gonna be the day  
Boone: SHUT IT!  
Shiggity: lol Kate talks soon and the chapter she talks in is-  
Boone: GO AWAY! (pushes Shiggity away)  
__Jack: HA She loves me jerk!  
__Boone: ZIP IT! _

**Oreata  
**_Boone: Danielle couldn't do it because she was busy being crazy  
Danielle: (Balances on a block of ice while juggling lab rats)  
Boone: Cellophane is plastic wrap, the kind that crinkles and sticks to everything. _

**Eliza4892**

_Boone: Hey, the corner's where I stay (pushes Eliza out of corner) _

**Gowland  
**_Boone: OMG EVERYONE IS ASKING THE SAME THING! AND HATING ME! ARGH!  
Ethan: (Pushes Boone out of the way) Yeah Kate'll talk eventually  
Boone: You're foot's on my face!_

**JasmineHR**

_Boone: Kate can't sing, she can't even talk!  
__Ethan: And we do pay attention to you Claire  
__Jack: umm where is Claire away?  
__(crickets)  
Ethan: We should check witht hat scary guy who kidnapped her last time (Everyone stares at him) What?  
Charlie: (runs in with guitar) Guys Guys I remembered!  
Boone: remembered what?  
Charlie: (sings) I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never...  
Everyone: THAT'S STILL OASIS!  
__Charlie: DAMMIT! _

**Rain1657  
**_Boone: Hey I can be funny to  
Danielle: (looks up in French/English dictionary what you wrote) Merci!  
Boone: Stuff it Frenchie and don't I get to be on the list, I mean I am the best looking  
Jack: wrong  
Boone: Well I'm the most popular  
Charlie: No you're not  
Boone: Well I have the most problems  
Kate: (gives thumbs down)  
Boone: Then what do I get to be!  
__Sayid: Glad that Locke isn't here  
Locke: (magically appears) BOONE! You're supposed to be staring at the hatch and….OMG road trip to Toronto!_

**Freckles-101  
**_Shiggity: (body slams Boone out of the way) Yeah my dad and mom and sister from hell and all my friends think I'm Lost obsessed. My one friend (who is like addicted to drugs (seriously) was like "you're always addicted to shows" and I was like "At least I'm not addicted to drugs!" Moral of the story, fine something they're obsessed with and throw it back at them._

**LostGirlKate  
**_Boone: No, Jack already had his turn! It's not fair, just 'cause he's the doctor and everything.  
Jack: I'm a Man-king!  
Boone: It's. My. TURN!  
__Shiggity: I'm glad you liked my story (turns to watch the fight) Kick his ass Jack! _

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_Boone: The stairs in the useless room? I don't get it?  
Shannon: Like you would  
Boone: Shut up!  
Shannon: Make me!  
Sawyer: With what his tongue?  
Everyone: EWWWWWW _

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow  
**_Charlie: Aww thanks love  
Boone: WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE ME!  
Shannon: Because you're a glory tramp!  
__Charlie: I think I got it (sings) O Canada  
Ethan: (Stands for the national Anthem)  
Locke: NO, 'You all everybody!'  
__Charlie: OH YEAH!  
__Boone: LOOK AT ME!_

**Boone:** Next time on 'Another', some stupid crap happens, why do I care, I'm not in it. I suggest you skip the chapter and go find a nice Boone enriched story.  
Danielle: (shoots him with tranquilizer)  
Everyone: THANK YOU!  
Jack: Ha I get to do it! Ahem, Tragedy strikes for Kate in the present and PAST!  
Ethan: DON DON DON! 

**A/N Remember **_to pick who you want to answer the questions for next time. And remember Kate can't do it until she talks in that chapter ;) _**Also **_I want to know (Because I'm close to finishing this story) If you want the suicidally sad ending or the pukingly fluffy ending (Like I have to ask) but I figured I'd give you a choice. _


	16. Assumptions Are Often True

_Hey guys, I'm sorry but for now, I'm only updating 'Another', because I'm busy working on 'Another' and some of my Lost reviews, and then I gotta do a couple other thingies. But I promise before Friday, that I'll update "POG"  
As conciliation, here is Ethan to do a little dance for you…  
PS don't own 'Drinking in LA' by Bran Van 3000  
__Ethan: We could see them all bitching by the bar, about the fine line between the rich and the poor  
Jack: You leave my Daddy outta this  
Ethan: Then Mike turned to me and said, "What do you think we got done son?" Michael: I've never said a word to you in my lifetime…  
Ethan: We got conclusions and I guess that's something…  
(Shannon pushes him outta the way)  
Shannon: That's a girl part in the song, I get to do it! (Singing) So I ask you what the hell am I doing, drinking in LA at 26?  
Boone: You were drinking in Paris, and you're 20  
Shannon: I got the fever for the nectar, (turns to Sawyer) you're payback will be late, (turns to Charlie) still you need a fix  
Ethan: (Shoves Shannon away) Hell-A-LA  
__Shannon: (Shoves Ethan back) Hell-A-LA  
__Together: Hell-A-LA Hell-LA Hell-A _

Another 

Chapter 16

Assumptions Are Often True

"_I like shopping," Kate beamed as she walked down the unnaturally calm New York Streets, it was too early for anyone to be out anyways, but Kate didn't mind, she kept her sunny disposition. _

_Leo looked over and chuckled amazed at her, she had the biggest, sweetest smile he'd ever seen, and her eyes were so curved with delight, that they reminded him of horseshoes. "I knew girl's liked shopping, but none as much as you," he declared. _

_Kate giggled, "I hate shopping," she divulged. _

_Leo stopped walking and turned to her, "You just said you loved it," he pointed out._

"_I like it because I get to wear the clothes I want, buy the clothes I want, nothing racy, or skimpy, or skanky," she stated as she looked down at her own clothes, a purple tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, she preferred this over what she was compelled to where back at the house. _

"_Well, I like shopping to," Leo explained as they kept their slow pace walking down the empty street, not even a car went by._

"_Why do you like shopping?" Kate asked as she adjusted the pile of bags in her hands, they were getting sore from gripping them._

"_Because it makes you happy," Leo disclosed. Kate stopped and smiled at him as he took a horde of the bags from her and added them to the pile he was carrying. _

"_Katie, there's something I have to tell you," he declared. She stopped and glanced at him, trying to read him. She'd become good at knowing exactly what he wanted, the past year she'd spent living with them, Leo was assigned to her, so they spent endless amounts of time together. _

"_Okay," Kate said hesitantly, she couldn't decipher what he was thinking by looking at him this time; she wondered what was so important. _

"_Well," he looked at her, the way her unstylish, mussed hair fell over her shoulder, the way she didn't care how she looked, her unmade face, no use of makeup or hair products. She'd never looked more beautiful, more cheerful, more at peace, "Katie, for a while now…"_

_A black limo drove up the street, they assumed that it was Anthony's car sent to pick them up and Leo stopped in mid sentence. The car however didn't and its speed increased, "Katie," he told her, "Get down!" _

_He pushed her harshly to the hard, uncaring surface of the sidewalk and pulled a gun from inside his jacket. He was to slow and the people in the car had already fired a shot. _

"_Leo!" Kate yelled as he fell to the ground behind her, she stood up quickly and ran over to check him. She was relieved to find he was still breathing but the impact of his head against the concrete knocked him out cold. _

_She turned around and saw men getting out of the car, she reached and grabbed Leo's gun. As she turned around, she saw Vito approach her with two men behind him, "Oh come on Sweetheart, you have no idea how to use that thing," he told her bluntly, "Just put it down and we won't mangle you up that much," he faux promised. _

_Kate pulled the trigger and was bamboozled when no bullet left the gun. Vito stood laughing in superior glee, "The safety's on Sweetheart," he chuckled as he walked up and tore the gun from her untrained hands. _

_He grabbed her by the shirt collar and pulled her towards him, "Shudda done what I told ya to," he said acid tipped and pushed her ruthlessly against the limo, when she turned around, all she saw was a fist coming at her, and even before she had time to fully register that, she was knocked out cold, thrown in the limo and driven away, while Leo was left lying, bleeding on the pavement.  
_

* * *

"Jack, she needs to go a hospital," his mom argued as she held her cup of coffee between both her hands in the crisp, early morning weather.

"She's fine mom, this is completely normal for healing bruises," he countered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Not about her bruises Jack. Her mind, she hasn't talked for how many days. It's unnatural, she needs professional help from a psychiatrist or something," his mom told him, "You need to take her to see one."

"She doesn't want to see one, and I'm not going to force her. Besides I think it's the last thing she needs; to be poked and prodded like some seventh grade science fair experiment, it's just going to make her more afraid of people," he disputed.

"Jack look at you," she retorted angrily, "You look like you haven't slept in weeks, have you even been into work?"

He shook his head, "She doesn't like to be left alone, she doesn't feel safe."

"Jack that's bull shit," she almost screamed, as she placed her cup down hard, "You had a life before that plane crash, and now you're just letting some girl ruin it."

"She's not ruining my life mom," he yelled, "She is my life, her safety is more important to me then any job or any amount of money."

His mom sighed in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to win this round, "Well at least let me do something to help," she offered, "Do you need me to pick up you some groceries? You could catch a nap while I do?"

Jack shook his head, "No mom," he was going to continue, but he saw Kate thrash around on the couch, "She's having another bad dream," he stated sadly as he got up and walked over to her.

Eleanor just sat and fumed in anger as she watched her son frantically try to calm Kate down and coax her out of her sleep.

"Kate, it was just a bad dream," he told her as she hugged him tightly, "You seem to be getting a lot of those," he enlightened as he stifled a yawn.

"Jack why don't Kate and I go out and get groceries, I don't mind, Kate looks like she could use the air and you need the time down," she offered again.

"No, mom," but Kate placed a finger gently on his lips to silent him.

"See she doesn't mind, it'll be a good experience," his mom persuaded.

"Are you sure Kate? You feel well enough?" he asked. When she nodded he agreed, he kissed both goodbye as they headed out.

Eleanor walked briskly and Kate had trouble keeping up, "Don't worry Kate, this will be fun."

* * *

Jack rolled over and looked at his clock; it had been an hour and a half since his mom had left with Kate, shouldn't they be back? He sighed and got out from underneath the warm covers, rubbing his eyes and stretching as he walked downstairs.

There was no sign that they had been back yet, and Jack was starting to get worried, Kate shouldn't have so much exposure at once, or she'd be scared off trying again. He quickly grabbed his car keys, intent on finding them. A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him, that they didn't go grocery shopping.

He opened the door and startled poor Giovanni. He jumped back from Jack's door that he was just about to knock on, "Sorry Gio," he replied.

"No no, it's okay Dr. Jack, I was just seeing if Ms. Kate was back yet," he asked.

"No she hasn't come back from grocery shopping with my mom yet," he replied as he closed the door and moved out into the hallway.

"I thought they were going to the hospital to get you, your mom wasn't driving in the direction of the grocery store, she was driving to the hospital." Jack looked at him puzzled for a moment, _why would she want to go to the hospital? _Then it hit him, "I got to go Gio," he exclaimed as he dashed down the hallway.

_

* * *

Alright, there are totally like 25 reviews, or more, or less, I dunno but there's a lot, so let me see who gets to answer them… It's Jack again  
Shannon: Will my time never come?  
__Jack: Ha suck it up Princess!  
__Ethan: Before all of you, there was only me, I'm the original, it should be my job (sobs) My……..Job…  
Shiggity: I feel you pain Ethan (hugs) I watched you last night breathe while you were getting buried. I must say it was some nice work.  
Ethan: (wipes eyes) you….you really think so? (sniff)  
__Shiggity: Abso-friggin'-lutely it was fantaboulus. I mean I had to make up words, just to describe how good it was!  
Ethan: Hurray!  
Jack: Ahem, I hate to break up this 'Lovefest', but I have some questions to answer.  
Shiggity: Believe me, I'm one of few barriers, if it were a Lovefest, you'd know it… _

**FanOfLOST **_  
Jack: Damn straight you love me. And I love you too, but as a friendly kinda way (gets glared at by all female reviewers) Hey, you want me to get with Kate or not?  
__Ethan: Ha she likes me too (does a little jig)  
__Boone: (sob) No one loves the Boonemiester.  
Ethan: Maybe if you would stop referring to yourself as the Boonemiester…  
__Kate: (holds up 4 fingers)  
__Ethan: OMG what does that mean?  
__Boone: That this story is four stars?  
__Ethan: it's for days to the apocalypse?  
__Jack: That in four chapters something wonderful that Shiggity is going to receive many loving emails about is going to happen and the doves will be released in thousands, champagne bottles will be opened, and those party favors that you blow will be blown until no one can blow any longer?  
Kate: (gives thumbs up) _

**LostGirlKate  
**_Jack: Yeah my mom is a massive evil lady. And if you don't already hate her more then Anthony, just wait until the next chapter. Oh boy you'll hate her. And yes I'm a Man-King- Doctor, and although I really do NOT approve of the sad ending, because it's overly sad, it's a good piece of work!_

**Whirlwind-2005**

_Jack: Well guess what, I beat that little nose picker and now I get to answer the questions.  
__Shiggity: I get to answer the Leo questions (blows raspberry) Yep, you'll learn a whole shebang about Kate's family in upcoming chapters, along with the tiny airplane the bank robber and other things.  
Jack: Kate speaks before then end of the story. Way before… And no my mom hates her.  
__Shiggity: The stairs are inside the room and only lead up to Jack's room. The bay windows can't be opened and neither can the windows in Jack's room. So there is no way of anyone entering his apartment, unless it's by the door.  
Is Leo alive? I don't think I wanna answer that question yet :) Are we done with Anthony yet?...No comment_

**Smilez4eva **

_Shiggity: I was gonna post both endings, but then I thought that maybe people might get angry at the sadness at the second one lol. Is Leo going to bust Kate out of where?_

**Octobersky **

_Shiggity: You always write such long reviews and then I have to try and compete with you! Errr (just kidding)  
__Jack: But the sad ending is too sad, there's character deaths and everything! And, and my mom gets all biatchy! And and just noo!  
Shiggity: I never usually join anything. Basically FF and Deviant art. That's about it for me. Most of my time is spent answering reviews! Lol yeah I'm usually pretty good at parody/humor, but I'm outta ideas. _

**Oreata**

_Jack: Call it what you will, it is a danger. People can die from it you know…_

**Laurenasbufra**

_Jack: Yuss! Some fluff coming my way.  
__Ethan: Why do I never get any love?  
__Jack: I don't get love…  
Ethan: Come on I know that there's a totally spankin' love scene coming up. It's not fair!  
_

**Orlando-crazy  
**_Shiggity: Thanks, I hope you liked this one too_

**Miss Krux**

_Shiggity: Though Kate was with Tony, that's not why she gets branded a criminal. A couple of deaths come, but Kate isn't blamed for them, then Tony supposedly murdered someone and he sets Kate up with that murder. And I'm just gonna leave with saying that, the Marshal is a bad, bad, bad man…_

**Lillywriter**

_Jack: If only I knew when Kate talks  
Kate: (waves her four fingers in the air)  
Jack: And believe me, in the next chapter, you'll find out some pretty damning stuff about my momma. _

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow **

_Ethan: That was just mean and uncalled for okay (turns back)  
__Boone: Yuss, the Boonemiester scores!_

**Jackluver928**

_Shiggity: I like fluffy stuffs too, but sometimes to there's to much fluff and you have to say "enough!"_

**Rain1657**

_Boone: (runs away crying)  
Shannon: See someone wanted me to read!  
__Jack: No I'm better (pushes her away)  
Kate: (raises hand in air and frantically waves it as well)  
Jack: (also waves hand) she's mean  
Shiggity: Well, since you're such a nice person (And your reviews are always so nice and help, and make me confident) I'll post the sad ending when I finish it (after the fluffy one). You'd be surprised how sadistic I can be…_

**Lostobsessivefreak **

_Ethan: yo  
__Jack: (pushes him away) No I'm answering! Ahem, hello yeah my parents are crazy, but one of them is gone now, and I think I end up disowning the other one for what she does in the next chapter.  
__Shiggity: The flashbacks get scarier from here on, there's a lot of character deaths _

**standardblack**

_Shiggity: Thought you might (want the fluffy ending)  
Jack: Like Kate'll listen to that talk (blows raspberry) no that doesn't happen, but a revolutionized, more brutal form of it happens in the 'sad' ending. PS thanks for the vote (winks) and you like my sexy purple ripped up top? Me too!_

**Meg  
**_You got it_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88**

_Shiggity: Yeah I miss my little cowboy Ethan, he's such a lil' trooper.  
Jack: How dare you doom her with Sawyer!  
Ethan: Hey you watch out for Kate, I'll watch out for Shiggity!  
__Jack: Where is Kate anyways? (blows raspberry) anyways, yeah you'll hate my mom by next chapter, no doubt. _

**Liz Waller**

_Shiggity: lol ease up, you're certainly worthy, we are impressed.  
__Ethan: Always with the narcissism  
Jack: You'll get your wish of the fluffy ending…  
Shiggity: But I need a sacrifice!  
__Ethan: Where's Boone? _

**Eliza4892**

_Jack: She has to end it, otherwise how will she ever get one to write another story. Besides once it's done she can full throttle concentrate on POG, because it's been getting the short end of the rope lately. _

**Gowland**

_Shiggity: Anthony's killed a couple of people.  
__Charlie: Thanks for voting for me!  
__Claire: maybe next time _

**Freckles-101**

_Jack: you people and wanting Sawyer to answer the questions. Gah, just gah! He got his turn over at POG.  
__Ethan: But you already got your turn too!  
__Jack: Silence! I am the Man-King-Doctor!_

**Pinker Pink  
**_Shiggity: I never read 'Watership Down', But I've read a bit of 'The Stand', I had to return it before I could finish, so I'm gonna read it this year for my non-fiction book! And there's character similarities in that too, like Frannie as Claire, and Johnny as Charlie. _

**Soccer'91**

_Shiggity: I'll kept that in mind ;) _

**LikingKate**

_Shiggity: Thank you for the lovely review. As long as people are enjoying my stories, I have no plan on stopping writing. _

**JasmineHR**

_Ethan: Not you again (rolls eyes)  
__Sawyer: Ha, she likes me more Dr. Love  
__Jack: Yeah well I'm sexy so ninner, ninner, ninner!  
__Shiggity: Believe me the fluffiness is like OMG …too….much…fluff….cannot….handle…dosage…GAH!  
__Ethan: I want to sing too dammit!  
Shiggity: alright go!  
__Ethan: Thought that I was going crazy (shakes his groove thang) Just having one of those days yeah! (dramatically swerves) I didn't know what to do (Struts his stuff) then there was yowho  
Sawyer: And everything went from wrong to right  
__Shannon: And the stars came out and filled the sky  
__Sayid: And the music you were playing really blew my mind  
__Claire: It was love at first sight  
Charlie: 'Cause baby when I heard you  
__Jack: For the first time I knew  
__Ethan: We were meant to be as one-uh-un-uh-un-uh-un-uh-un (echoing)  
Shiggity: (tearful) Beautiful (claps) PS don't own Kylie Minogue or her songs_

_**Jack: **Next time on 'Another' my stupid mother will do something stupid, and you all  
Charlie: everybodah!  
__Jack: (rolls eyes) will hate her.  
__Ethan: Plus a grotesquely mean flashback to all those who have claustrophobia __  
Shiggity: Including me, it was hell to write…_


	17. How Low Can You Go?

_Hey all, I'm just gonna say really quickly that just like last time, I don't own the Cranberries or any of their songs, now back to Ethan!  
Ethan: S'up y'all I was doing laundry downstairs, and you'll never guess who I found  
Sayid: ME!  
__Ethan: Yeah seems he somehow ended up falling own the laundry shoot  
Sayid: I've been living off leather belts for 3 weeks.  
__Ethan: So I thought it'd be keen if…  
Sayid: Keen? Where are you from man?  
Ethan: Shut up, anyways I thought it'd be keen if Sayid got to sing a song!  
Sayid: Why would I want to do that  
Ethan: Just do it.  
Sayid: Why?  
Ethan: Or else, I won't give back Shannon's makeup  
Shannon (from upstairs): (is booming and throwing stuff) WHERE'S MY F MAKEUP!  
Sayid: Okay, okay, just give it back before the death toll starts  
Shannon: WHERE IS IT! (CRASH) I (SMASH) WASN'T (BANG) IT (BLAM) NOW! (CHIME)  
Boone (from upstairs): Shannon don't hurt me! NOOOOooooooo… _

Another 

Chapter 17

How Low Can You Go?

_Kate opened her eyes, for the few milliseconds it took for her mind to register the pain she had closed them up again. She moved her hands up but they hit something, quizzically she opened her eyes again and found herself in complete darkness, but she was confined, she couldn't move left or right, even raise her hand more then a foot._

_What had Vito done? She asked herself wriggling in the nonexistent space, she felt rough wood scrap against her bare arms and she pounded on it with her feet. Finding no succor in the non changing environment, she began to panic, hitting the sides until she heaved deeply for breathe do to exhaustion. _

_The air was hot, sticky and recycled, and it was then she realized what Vito had done. She knew he'd done this to get back at Anthony, she knew she probably wouldn't survive this, but she did want to, just to see Anthony get back at him for it. _

_She knew she was confined, in a small box, no bigger then her stature, she didn't know how, or if anything else had happened before that, she couldn't remember anything after being punched, so she assumed this was the first time she'd been conscious since then. _

_She could feel her pulse in the bruise swelling around her eye; she'd have a black eye for sure. Not her first, though if she didn't make it out of here, it would be her last. Finally something good came out of the situation with Anthony, if he hadn't been giving her so many practice black eyes; she might be able to handle the pain right now. _

_She bent her arms back slowly, though every time she moved them, they scraped against the purposely unsmooth side of the wood. She then moved them as far above her as possible, which she learned was not very far. They pressed against bark again and she groaned in frustration and pain as she tried to push the cover off of her. _

_She ran out of strength very quickly and as she dropped her hands, the lid of the coffin moved back down to its original spot releasing puffs of dust and clumps of dried dirt into the casket._

_Kate quaked as she inhaled weakly, not only did Vito put her in the coffin, he put her in the ground. She lay back down, defeated, and closed her eyes, surrendering to the death that crept around in the coffin, like a predator that maliciously, stood by and watched it's prey die from the battle wounds, not being civil enough to just end the life. _

_For solace she ran through her mind the life she would've had, if Lindsay hadn't gotten mixed into this mess. She had no feelings against her, but knew to her better knowledge she was probably already dead. _

_She dreamed of Lindsay coming home that night like she was supposed to, instead of going out and getting caught. She dreamed of going to university, excelling in all her subjects, Lindsay being at her graduation cheering her on. She dreamed of meeting her brother-in-law, seeing her nephews and nieces, having big family picnics with Lindsay family and her just flourishing one. _

_Her eyes jolted open suddenly, the man in her dreams that she pictured herself with, the one to save her, to love her, to father her children, it was Leo. It was Leo, the man who protected her from Anthony whenever he could, who stood up for her, who went everywhere with her, who handed her his coat when she was dressed to her dislike, the guy who gave up his life for her. _

_Tears formed in her eyes as she realized all to late what she wanted, knowing that even if Leo and herself could blossom a relationship, how many obstacles there would be, including Anthony and his hundred of followers, but she knew that they could over come the hurdles together. She closed her eyes, dreaming of the days she wished would come, and slowly feel into a bittersweet sleep. _

_In the darkness she saw whirling colors, swirling and entwining themselves together for brief cataclysmic seconds before reversing and exploding like fireworks. In the distance she could hear a loud bang, almost on top of her in the night. She didn't care to notice though, all the weights of reality, all the dreads of existence were slowly being lifted off her, one by one. _

_Instead of feeling so heavy, so observant, so slavish, she felt volacious, like she could conga with the colors, take flight up into the soft, sympathetic arms of the clouds. Cuddle with the waves of endless comfort, forget what she had done in this life, what she was forced to do, what she didn't want to do. She could start anew, without a worry in the world. _

_About to lie her head down in celestial console, something cold gripped her. Something forced her away from the rainbows of hues, the whipped clouds, and the serine silence. _

_"Katie!" a voice called to her, it was distant, it echoed in the boundless meadow of this place she could only assume was some getaway, some limbo. She blew a raspberry, like she was going to go back. She'd spent all of five minutes here and she loved it a lot more. _

_Trembles shook through her, artic quivers, like someone was shaking her, jutting her awake. She chose to ignore such prodding, but it was persistent. Finally Kate gave in, the story of her life. _

_She opened her eyes shallowly and saw a grateful look of relief pass over the face that was leaned above her. Her body was half in and half out of the coffin; she lay in Leo's lap as he gently smoothed back her hair as he rocked back and fourth slightly, "Thank God you're okay," he whispered. _

"_Leo?" she asked weakly, the words struggling to leave her mouth, he gathered her gently out of the coffin and stood up, "Yeah it's me Katie," he confirmed. _

"_I thought you died," she informed, he chuckled as he carried her slowly, "Really, because I was just thinking the same thing about you. You've been missing for over eight hours. When that car drove up and fired on us, they shot me in the arm, it hurt for a little while but I'm fine," he disclosed, "But you don't look so good," he spoke as he gently ran a cold finger over her eye, "I'd kill that son of a bitch, but I think Anthony will enjoy it more." _

_Kate noticed in the blue murkiness of the night that he was carrying her up a small hill. Once on top she saw a magnificent mansion come into view, she assumed it was Vito's. Then a figure that looked like Anthony came into view, "Hey Tony, I found her she's fine," he called out. _

_Kate had wrapped an arm around his neck to pull herself up more to get a better view, Leo moved his hand to the small of her back supporting her position. She saw that there were two men on the ground in front of Anthony and it was clear that they had been beaten, both looked at the ground, probably told not to make eye contact. _

"_Good job Leo," Anthony turned and removed the cigarette from his mouth with one hand, and stealthy held a machine gun with the other, "We won't need these suckers anymore," he yelled and cocked the machine gun. _

"_Jesus Katie, don't look," he told her as he spun around and began to make his way down the hill. He sat down halfway to the bottom of the hill, and cradled Kate in his lap, "You're freezing," he told her as he kindly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. _

_He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest, "I have to tell you something," she whispered, watching the little bubbled groups of frozen air emit from her mouth while she spoke. _

"_Yeah?" Leo asked as she looked up at him. _

"_I came back because of you," she divulged as she leaned back into his chest. He chuckled slightly, "I don't know whether to be guilty or overjoyed," he informed. Kate smiled, "Just be you," she suggested and he bent down to kiss the crown of her hair. _

_She jumped with she heard the gun shots so close to her, she knew what was happening, and tears streamed down her face, knowing that what she wanted had severe penalties. Leo kissed her forehead again and shushed her gently, "We'll get through this Kate," he enlightened, "We'll find a way to make this work…" _

* * *

Kate opened up her eyes jadedly, seeing only pieces of ivory fluffiness come into view she moved to rub her eyes, but found that her arms had a different plan. She pulled but they didn't seem to move far from the bed. She blinked to clear her vision and lethargically moved her head up to notice that restraints were bonding her to wherever she was.

All she remembered was white, white walls, white bed, white sheets, the window was flooding the room with white light, but the restraints were a dull brown color. She moved to pull her legs up but they were also attached to the side of the bed on a metal rail. The general disposition of the room was bland and emotionless, even as far as uncaring.

"Ah, Kate you're awake," a doctor explained as he appeared out of nowhere, though in his white lab coat he could've surely blended in, "I guess the sedative dosage was a little large for your body mass, but you wouldn't quiet down," he thought of his choice of words, "Erm, relax."

Kate struggled against her restraints and glared at him, "Easy, easy," he told her, "That bruise on your stomach is really awful," he explained reaching down to move the gown to see her bruise. Kate immediately began to struggle to her full extent, pulled the fetters so hard they left deep imprints in her skin.

"Nurse I need another sedative," he demanded as Kate pulled so hard her face began to turn red.

Outside Eleanor fiddled uneasily with the strap of her purse, why was this taking so long? She had just wanted them to prescribe some antidepressants, like they'd given her after her husband's untimely death and her only son's disappearance. She'd like to say that she didn't need to use them anymore, but Jack screwing up his life by being with this girl, especially when he should be concentrating on his career, they made her crawl back to them.

She heard a fight occur in the room they had taken Kate to after she'd tried desperately to wrench herself away from Eleanor, but it was foolish, Eleanor had to drag Jack places he didn't want to be his whole life, and was used to a struggle.

The doctor yelled urgently for more of the sedative he'd given Kate earlier, it had knocked her out pretty quick. Almost instantly after Kate was held down and forcibly injected, her eyes began to droop, she looked up at Eleanor with her last pang of energy.

Eleanor recognized the look in her eyes all to well; she was so used to receiving it from Jack. He'd given her the same look when she demanded that he go and bring back her husband, because he had been disgraced publicly by his only son.

She sat in the neutral colored waiting room chair, the kind that had been used millions of times before, the fabric was torn and the padding exposed. She stared at the off yellow walls that offered her some comfort in their light color. The nurse at the desk was talking on the phone to someone, trying to make them understand that they couldn't have more then one appointment a week with the psychiatrist no matter how much they needed it.

All her thoughts were drowned out by heavy stamps coming from down the hall. Eleanor froze as she did every time someone passed the door, in fear that it was Jack. This time, she was right, and she knew it as soon as heard the furious beating of his shoes against the linoleum floors.

He opened up the door and surprisingly to herself she held her ground. Jack's eyes scanned the empty waiting room and came upon her lonesome self. He walked over to her and stood directly in front of her before she got up.

"Jack, you know she needed psychiatric help. She was…" Jack didn't think twice about cutting her off, "Where is she?" he growled angrily. She didn't answer him so he left her and approached the desk clerk. She told him immediately which room Kate was in and Jack made it just in time to see her being forcefully injected with some drug.

An orderly had pinned down her shoulders while the doctor infused the drug into her system.

"Kate!" he called as he ran over to her to see her eyes fall closed. He sighed angrily, "I'm taking her out of here," and with that Jack started to undo the brown leather straps that held her in place.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked as he placed her chart down.

"Jack Sheppard," Jack said quickly undoing the foot restraints, "She's my girlfriend."

"Mr. Sheppard, I know this is hard but…"

"Dr. Sheppard, I'm a Doctor at this hospital, and I know what's best for her," He explained as he threw off the last restraint.

"Unless you're a Doctor of psychology, then you have no idea what to treat her for," The doctor argued back.

"Did my mother tell you what happened?" he shouted as he grabbed Kate's clothes nearby and started to dress her, "She was almost raped, and I don't know psychology that much, but wouldn't restraining her arms, be like the guy forcing her down? Wouldn't injecting her with sedatives be like him beating her until she passed out? Would undressing her against her free will be the exact same thing he did?" Jack yelled.

The doctor hung his head and left the room as Jack finished dressing Kate in her proper clothes. He lifted her limp body into his arms and walked out of the hospital room and straight passed his mother in the lobby.

"Jack," She began as she stood from her seat. Jack didn't even cease walking, he merely just shook his head and declared, "Don't come near her again," as he left the hospital.

_

* * *

Ethan: Do your dance  
Sayid: I have decided I will not  
Ethan: Oh you will  
Shannon: WHERES MY MAKEUP BIATCHES!  
__Ethan: Anyways Shiggity's in a hurry so I get to do it! Huzzah!_

**Pinker Pink  
**_Ethan: Yeah Jack's track suit was pretty hot…I'm totally just kidding. He should've worn one from the Royal Tenenbaums.  
Shiggity: Hey I like "Whatever the case may be" except for the part with the yelling, because that reminded me of something my Ex did to me. ERRR_

_Ethan: Where is he, I'll take him down  
Shiggity: S'okay I already kicked his ass… _

**Oreata  
**_Ethan: Yeah I think you care deeply, so deeply that you can't sleep at night because you're afraid that the cellophane is creeping up on you! _

**October Sky  
**_Ethan: Ewww Shannon, she's so dirty  
Shannon: WHERE'S MY MAKEUP!  
Ethan: I made over Boone with it  
Boone: I'm Paris Hilton (giggles)  
Ethan: My God that was so wrong  
Sayid: Shannon I'll get your makeup back just…  
Shannon: (Goes on a biatchtastic rampage destroying everything In path)  
Jin: (screams and points) Ahhhh Bitachzilla!_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
**_Ethan: Damn straight! Me and Shiggity go together like milk and eggs!  
Claire: Here's you milk and eggs Ethan  
Ethan: Thanks _

**Orlando-crazy  
**_Ethan: PSHWA, she went there got back and bought the T-Shirt (snaps fingers)  
_

**Eliza4892  
**_Ethan: Leo's fine…for now…don don don_

**Lillywriter**

_Ethan: Jack's mom's okay, we play poker once and a while.  
Jack: You've been talking to my momma.  
__Ethan: Wouldn't you like to know?_

**CharlieClaireforlife  
**_Ethan: I feel sorry for me, having to sit through this crappy story  
Shiggity: You want JasmineHR to start poking you again?  
Ethan: LOVE the story dahling. _

**JasmineHR**

_Ethan: Your vote counts for nothing! NOTHING!  
Locke: Hey, why doesn't anybody vote for my sexual self? I'm sexy!  
__Ethan: Okay that was wrong too…_

**Jackluver928  
**_Ethan: Spelling mistakes are most welcome here. Apparently no one has ever seen Shiggity's rough drafts  
Shiggity: have you eve been biatch slapped?_

**Standardblack  
**_Ethan: Yeah Jack disowned his mom, so maybe that'll straighten her out. But probably not. _

**FanOfLOST  
**_Ethan: Leonard, S'up yo, taking on the DL baby!  
Shiggity: they're gonna be the best of friends!  
Ethan: We can go to the park, and go to the ice cream store, and kidnap unsuspecting people, and…  
Shiggity: (accepting award) I'd like to thank my momma, for always being there, and my papa for sticking around, and little Billy bob Joseph, for teaching me that life is to short to sit around scratching yourself with. And Ethan, my pride and joy! They grow up so fast (breaks down crying, then walks off wrong side of stage and has to be guided the other way) LOL and you can beat your mother, me and my mom have biatch slapping fights all the time. (shrugs) Maybe just in Canada…_

**Rain1657  
**_Ethan: You thought I forgot about you, but no, you get the honor of going last, because you took the time t actually email Shiggity and tell her how much her story rocks, which is pretty darn nice. So by the power in me, I give you, this chocolate chip cookie!_

_**Ethan: **Next time……On……'Another'… The Kogoraioroalwo tribe strengthens it's bonds  
Girl: I say we vote off the strong guy  
Guy: Yeah totally let's do it  
Strong guy: Why did I have to have pecks  
And the Ugakookoamungalo falls upon desperate measures  
Girl: I woke up in the night and there was this crab sitting there  
Guy: we were all pretty freaked up by it, not knowing if it was going to attack us or anything  
Another guy: Someone had to do something about it, and I was like "it's a crab, no way…"_

_Lol JK I love to joke. Next time, Jack gets his Emmy nominated soliloquy!_


	18. No Solace In Rest

_Alright, I updated big time, this sucker is 8 pages long! Why did I update you ask? Well because I really love this chapter and I couldn't wait for feedback on it (Come on you have to review!) If you review once this year, let it be this story! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it! _

Another 

Chapter 18

No Solace in Rest

_Leo smiled as he knocked on Kate's door. Anthony had gone away for the night and wouldn't be back to early that morning, this would give Leo time to spend with Kate, doing whatever she wanted, even if she wanted to go shopping, he call and make then open the store up just for her. _

_There was no answer and Leo was beginning to get worried. He took out his key and unlocked her door loudly so she might hear him, and he wouldn't frighten her. He walked inside the room and flicked on the light. _

"_Kate?" he called to her and she came out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas, "Are you okay? I knocked a couple times you didn't answer," he explained. _

_She smiled, "Yeah I was just in the bathroom, sorry."_

"_No problem," he began, "I just wanted to tell you that Anthony's gone for the next six hours or so. So I thought we could do something, anything your little heart desires." _

_Kate kept her smile, "That's nice Leo, it really is, but I just want to relax tonight. The only time I get to relax is when Anthony's not here. But you can stay with me, I was just going to lie on the couch, watch a couple TV shows. Maybe we could talk a little?" she asked sending her gaze to the floor. _

_He grinned, "I'd like that," he divulged as he watched her return to the bathroom and turn off the light. _

_She came towards him and stepped into the light radiating from the entrance room, which contained a TV a couch and a carpet. Immediately Leo noticed the bruising that was still noticeable on her face from three days prior when Vito had buried her. _

_That's why Anthony was away, he was chasing Vito across the country. After you did something like that to something that belonged to Anthony, you weren't going to get off easy. _

_His eyes were drawn to her cheek opposite of the one hit by Vito, which once lay smooth and fair in color. Now a blue bruise was forming on it, "What happened Katie?" he asked as he moved in to check out the injury. _

"_I got buried a couple days ago," she smiled sarcastically, "Or have you forgotten already?" _

"_No I mean this side," he informed as he skimmed the skin lightly with his hand._

"_Oh," Kate whispered desolately, "That was Anthony," she explained pulling away from him and sitting on the couch. _

"_He hit you?" Leo exclaimed shocked as he quickly walked to the couch and took a seat beside Kate. _

"_Yeah," she answered her voice small in the large room. _

"_After what just happened, he hit you?" Leo asked again. She didn't answer him, but the emotion in her eyes told him she was telling the truth, "That should not have happened," he growled angrily taking another look at her cheek. _

"_It's okay," Kate comforted, "It doesn't hurt that much," she shrugged it off. "Kate, you could've died a couple days ago, and he doesn't even care? He has no right to do this," He expressed maddened. _

"_And you have no authority to go against him," Kate reminded, "If you backtalk him, he'll squash you like a bug. If getting smacked around once and a while, keeps you here, then I'll gladly oblige." _

_Leo stood from the couch in deep thought for a moment, "Kate, you can't do this anymore," he told her, "You can't let him smack you around, for me or for Linds."_

"_Lindsay's dead!" Kate exclaimed as she got up from the couch, "Lindsay's dead, my parent's are gone; you're the only one I have. If I left I'd have nowhere to go."_

"_But you'd have a life, freedom, safety," Leo argued back as he walked closer to her. _

"_But I wouldn't have you," Kate answered tears streaking her face, "I'm not leaving without you! I don't want to leave without you, even if it means getting beaten and degraded and…"_

_Kate could finish her sentence because Leo held her gently and placed his lips across hers so tenderly. Slowly the kiss became more intense, to the point where Leo was still kissing Kate as he carried her to the bed. _

_He broke the kiss and gazed at her, seeing the feelings he felt for her, mirrored back in her eyes. "Kate, we can't do this," he told her as he was leaned over her, his heart broke when he saw the pain of rejection appear on her face. _

"_Why not?" Kate asked as she ran one of her cool fingers down the side of his cheek. _

_He sighed, "God knows I want to, but Anthony," he started, but Kate cut him off with a powerful kiss that caught them both off guard, "Weren't you the one who said Anthony was away for the next while?" she asked smiling. _

_He buried his head in her neck as she giggled and pushed off his suit jacket. It landed behind them on the bed with a light thump. His hand traveled underneath the cotton tank top she wore and gently caressed her stomach as she threw his tie to land beside the suit jacket. _

_He captured her lips in another kiss as he used both hands to guide her tank top above her head and to the floor. Her hand ran through his dusty short hair as he splayed kisses all over her stomach. _

_Suddenly a deafening knock came form the door, "Sweet Pea!" Anthony called from outside, "It's me." _

_Kate's heart stopped in her chest as he continued to knock at the door, both her and Leo froze in fear. If Anthony caught them, he wouldn't think a second before wasting both of them. _

"_Katie," Leo whispered as he got off of her, "What are we supposed to do?" has asked frantically trying to retie his necktie._

_Without a thought she pulled the tie off him and grabbed one of his placid hands. She quickly ran into the bathroom as the knocks on the door became louder and angrier now accompanied with cursing. She fell to her knees before the toilet and reached underneath it. _

"_Kate," Leo asked with puzzlement, "What are you doing?" _

_Kate's hand finally came in contact with the line she wanted and she pulled it, water began to flood all over the soft ivory bathroom tiles. Hurriedly she stood up and ran to the sink, throwing water on the floor and down her pant legs. _

"_Come here," she told Leo as she pulled him closer to her and threw cupfuls of water onto his pants and shirt. She pulled him closer still and kissed his lips eloquently, then let him go, "Pretend you're fixing my toilet." _

_He gave her a sly smile as she ran out of the bathroom and to the door. She took a deep breath in before she gained the courage to open it and cease the constant banging. _

"_What the hell took you so long?" Anthony asked as he pushed past her and into the entrance room. _

"_My toilet backfired," she stated simply, "Leo's in there cleaning up the mess of water, I was helping him," she continued. _

"_I just came back for a little while, as soon as I tell ya something, I'm leaving for the road for a couple days to trail Vito," he explained as Leo made some grunting noises and banging from the other room as he feigned fixing the toilet. _

_Anthony walked over to the couch then sat down on it, making himself comfortable, "Com'mere I have to tell you something important," he told her as he reached out to pull her down to the tiny couch. She landed next to him and stared at him, wonder what could be of such importance that he would stop his quest for Vito and come back to tell her something._

"_While I was chasing that ratfink through Brooklyn, I was thinking about what he did to you, what that would've done to me," Anthony explained. Kate didn't understand, did he really care for her? "I thought about what was missing between us," Anthony paused. _

_What? Kate thought freedom? No, love! Love was definitely missing, and safety. Do I have to narrow my answer down to one? Kate almost smirked at her sardonically evil mind. Then she realized Anthony was still awaiting her answer, "I don't know," Kate replied innocently, after a year and a half living in this hellhole, she learned when to lie. _

"_A child," he answered. Kate's stomach fell straight to her feet, this was not happening. Why would he want to bring a child into this? Kate knew it was foolish to argue with him, but this is where he crossed the line. _

"_I don't want to have a baby," Kate stated bluntly, not cowering, nor turning away, she stared him down, and she swore she saw the precise moment when his rage triggered in. _

_He sat calmly on the couch beside her, pressing his lips together and nodding, "So you don't want a baby," he repeated, at a fairly gentle tone. Kate thought he might actually understand when he lunged at her and threw her harshly to the ground, "I don't get a damn if you don't want a baby!" he screamed as he towered over her. _

_Kate leaned to get up and explain her point of view when he picked her up and slammed her into the wall, "I need a son," he told her as her back slammed into the thick, broad walls again, "If I die, I need a son to take over everything!" he told her as he clamped her between the wall and himself._

"_Anthony," she squeaked in pain, "I'm only nineteen, I'm not ready yet," she begged. _

"_I don't give a shit if you're not ready yet," he told her as he threw her to the ground, "I'm double your age and I'm more then ready," he informed as he fixed his crooked tie, "I'm not going to be around forever."_

"_What if the baby's a girl?" Kate pushed herself off the ground weakly using the slightly unharmed palms of her hands, she managed to get to her feet, but swayed lacking balance. _

_Anthony fumingly approached her and gripped her throat harshly, "You'd better pray it's a boy," he demanded of her, tightening his grasp, "Because if it's a girl, she'll be worse off then you, I guarantee that!" he shouted as his hands constricted her neck further. _

_Suddenly there was a crash in the bathroom, Anthony emotionlessly released his clutch on Kate's throat and let her fall to the ground. She lie sprawled out on the carpet, gasping for what little breath she could as she heard Anthony suavely as Leo what happened, she heard him answer that the pipes in the toilet must've been jarred a bit, because the porcelain's cracked. _

_Anthony chuckled at the problem and merely told Leo to go out tomorrow and by a new toilet. With that he left the bathroom and walked past Kate, smoothing down the wrinkles that lay in his suit jacket, "I'll be back in two days," he told her pausing momentarily before opening the door, "You'd better be ready by then," he warned as he slammed the door behind him. _

_Kate's head limply fell back to the floor, she was tired of fighting, tired of this life. Now she understood what Lindsay had told her, warned her about. Why she chastised Kate about her choice, because ultimately Kate was going to die here, but if there was one thing she wasn't going to let happen, it would be bringing a child into this. That would happen over her dead body. _

* * *

Jack sat tensely on the soft downy bed, his back lined up perfectly with the wall. Kate lay in his arms sleeping peacefully for the moment being, and he had a pang of déjà vu from the cruise ship. That night when he thought he'd never gaze upon her beauty again.

He remembered that night when she stumbled drunkenly into his apartment after a week of seclusion, after her pardon from jail. He had been so concerned about her the entire week, even went as far as to try to track her down, but all his attempts failed.

Half of him was ecstatic, elated that even in her current state, she was in his life; she was a big part of his life, if not the whole shebang. But lucidity came to him in several evil impish forms. Every time he seemed to take a step forward with Kate, a malicious cataclysmic event took place that seemed to send them down the snake and back to the beginning of the game.

Trailing his fingers gently over the champagne colored skin of her cheek, he wondered how many times this had happened to her. How many times in her past had she been abused emotionally, mentally, physically? He stopped there, knowing that the next on the list was sexually, but his mind couldn't handle that, not now, not ever.

He nestled her closer at that simple thought, and was instantaneously welcomed to a utopia when he felt her repose against his chest. Her breathing steady, her lethargic yet determined heart, hastily thrusting blood throughout her beaten body.

Jack's spirit lessened, he knew that she was having another quaking nightmare, but she'd have to wake up on her own. Though in her psyche, Kate was battling various demons that Jack was unaware of, in actuality, she was slumbering peacefully, showing no movements or expressions of discomfort.

This was due to the sedative that was vigorously injected into her; he knew she'd have to sleep it off. By the drugs the doctor had chosen, she might be a little groggy. He lifted one of her delicate wrists so it was in clear view, and angered at the weak swelling that was occurring. It shouldn't have happened at all, he should've never let his mother leave with her.

It was all to obvious to him, his father had an addictive personality, he had smoked until Jack was in grade school, when he apprehended the dark consequences of what his mother referred to from then on as 'cancer sticks'.

After that he began to drink a few drinks more then usually, nothing noticeable until Jack was in high school. He would leave work and travel straight to the nearest bar and drink until he was well over his limit. His mother or himself would be forced to pick his dad up in the drunken frenzy he was in, onetime he got dangerous, and from then on Jack volunteered to do the driving.

His mother, his friends, even Jack himself, had tried to get his dad to stop the drinking like he had done with the cigarettes, to drop one deadly habit for the next wasn't doing anything but increasing the percentage of organs that could fail. Sadly there was no change; his dad was as stubborn as he was arrogant.

The final straw was when he began to come into work drunk, now not only was he endangering his own life, but the lives of countless others, others who depended on him to make them better, to fix broken bones, to stitch torn skin.

His father's death from alcohol came as an expectation, though he and his mother were still shocked by it. After being stuck on the isle for three months, then returning, he instantly noticed a change in his mother. She was mimicking his father's actions of addiction.

She had told him she visited a psychiatrist regularly, and would be foolish not to. He assumed she was dependant on the drugs, he had tried to talk to her once about it, try to get her help, expose her to the penalties of them, but it proved to be a faulty theory. She only denied the use of drugs even more, and soon Jack grew tired of the game she played, his care beginning to be whittled away, little by little, like Locke carving a figure out of a hard piece of wood back on the island.

His thoughts were that she would only end up hurting herself in the end, if it ended in death. Sure he would be affected, he'd have to be inhuman not to be, but he'd know that he did everything in his power to drive a stake between her and the dreaded pills.

Once again, his thoughts eluded him, his mother in all the kindness he knew in her, the woman who cooked him chocolate chip cookies when he was young, the one who cleaned his scraped knee after his father reprimanded him, the one who had remembered his birthday after his father forgot, had dictatorially forced her answer to Kate's problem upon her, which was exactly what his father would've done.

He kissed Kate's head gently, knowing fully she was in a pure hell and there was nothing he could do about it. He had done all he could, broken all ties with his mother so she couldn't hurt Kate or himself again. Maybe it would be an eye opener and she'd seek help for her drug abuse problem.

Jack was startled out of his day reveries by the vociferous droning of the telephone located on the bedside table. Kate still hadn't been jolted awake by the piercing noise, so Jack carefully moved his arm out to reach for the blaring object. He prayed silently that it was someone to get his mind off the situation, something to side track him for a few moments so perhaps he could pretend he lived in that fictitious world, where his dad had never succumbed to alcohol, and his mother had never had to resort to anti-depressants. A world where Kate in her all her allure and compassion has never been attacked by someone Jack was pretty sure she'd already known, and had already succeeded in battering her before.

He pressed the button on the portable with his thumb as he held it in the same hand. His other was occupied with rubbing Kate's back gently and sympathetically, understanding her nightmare, which was the more important of the two objectives. He held the phone to his ear and hoarsely asked, "Hello?" If Jack didn't know himself, and had been on the receiving end of the telephone, he'd immediately think that he'd been through hell…the assumption would be right.

"Hello, is a Dr. Jack Sheppard home?" a friendly voice on the other end asked. He had half a mind to tell them no and to phone back later, but what goes around comes around, and he was sure that whatever wrongs he committed would end up coming back to Kate somehow.

Jack cleared his throat, "Speaking," he simply said, not sending an unfriendly vibe, but not sending the urge to talk. "This is detective Foster," a empathetic, yet powerful male voice spoke, "We sent an officer down last week to get a statement from a Ms. Kate West, she was unable to talk at the time, and I as wondering if I could send another officer down?"

_You mean you want to know if she can talk yet, _Jack thought simply, "No I'm sorry," he stated as a boyfriend, then decided to let the doctor take over, "Though Kate's physical wounds are healing, her emotional wounds are still open and bleeding."

The line was quiet for a moment and Jack had thought the detective had hung up when he spoke again, "Alright, thank you Dr. Sheppard, we'll call you back in two weeks, but if she talks before then, let us know," he asked.

"Of course," Jack agreed and then heard the click sound, signaling the end of the conversation. He turned off the phone skillfully with one hand once again and placed it back on the table.

Kate still hadn't moved and inch, her eyes still portraying a blissful nap, but Jack knew better. Looks could be and often were deceiving. He hoped that whatever keep Kate tied to her sleep, it wasn't as painful as his mind was letting on.

Jack had things to do, groceries to buy, dishes to wash, rooms to clean, he should probably have a shower sometime soon. But right now, lying here with Kate, knowing she was safe in his arms, even if it were only for these few minutes. There was no place else he'd rather be.

_

* * *

Alright, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I just felt that Jack feelings needed to be voiced, and what better way to do that then a soliloquy (yeah I love that word). But this is my favorite chapter in the story, so I hope you liked it!  
Since it's like 3am, me and Ethan are the only ones awake, so we're reviewing  
Ethan: True, dat!_

**FanOfLOST**

_Shiggity: Jack did disown his mother, and she doesn't appear again in this story (unless you count the sad ending). So be glad for that. As far as doctors go, Kate says some stuff about that in the fluffy ending.  
Ethan: B4, B8, I15, I16, I23, G42 OMG BINGO!  
Shiggity: Ethan! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

**CharlieClaireforlife  
**_Ethan: Hey, I will not be silenced!_

_Shiggity: Sorry, this is a Jack/Kate specific story only (even thought the beginning had Shannon and there was some Charlie thrown in there), I decided early one that it would be only Jack and Kate. _

**Pinker Pink  
**_Shiggity: Lol Eleanor is gone until the sad ending. So don't worry about it.  
Ethan: I liked the part that I was still alive! _

**Whirlwind-2005**

_Ethan: Wow, sugar high much?  
Shiggity: Leo is the guy she loved and killed, but that'll come up later. So will the airplane. Everything from the show ties in with the story, because I can think of an excuse for everything.  
Ethan: Shiggity, like coffin's much  
Shiggity: (shudder) I'm a major claustrophobic, that chapter wasn't fun to write, but it was needed originally for an similarity between Kate's life. The original plot was at the hospital, Kate was going to get a CT, the machine which is a lot like a coffin. But I tossed that idea.  
Ethan: We have yet to figure out, what highly recommend this story means but we'll get our people on it (cast of lost sprawled out on couches snoring)  
Shiggity: I had my spring break this week, but I only have a 4 day week next week. And blow a raspberry is when you stick your tongue out and make that "pfft" sound. (That's the best way I can describe it) _

**Orlando-crazy  
**_Ethan: quick enough for you? _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88**

_Shiggity: There is soooo much fluff coming you won't be able to handle it._

_Ethan: I suggest reading it in dosages  
Shiggity: BTW I'm glad you like the soliloquy _

**Lillywriter**

_Shiggity: Thanks :) I'll check to see how many chapters until fluff umm 1 congrates lol _

**Jackluver928**

_Shiggity: LMAO you sound like me at school. I pushed my best friend Lizzie down the stairs (we have three flights) because I told her to shut it and she didn't. Lol we bitchslap each other all the time, we've become like immune. _

**Oreata  
**_Jack: (is mildly awaken by Oreata's screaming) What? Get who outta where?_

**Gowland**

_Shiggity: Nope Leo is the man she loved/killed that's explained along with the toy airplane and other show related tidbits later in the story_

**LostgirlKate  
**_Ethan: Congrate on being right, have a cookie._

_Shiggity: Fluffiness next chapter _

**Standardblack  
**_Shiggity: NP on the comments on 'Bitten' Thanks for writing such an awesome story!  
(grabs Ethan and dances) Yeah for updates! PS hoped you liked the soliloquy _

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_Shiggity: I didn't listen to you lol. I got bored so I updated. I'm glad you liked the icons and feel free to snag any that you want. And I'm glad you like the story so much _

**Ethan: **You've all been asking about it for months, and for the love of God you can all stop now! Because in the next chapter the 2 most asked questions will be answer, "the next chapter is chalked full of fluff" and (takes a deep breath in) "Kate talks in it!" YEAH I CAN'T WAIT!

**PS guys, check out my profile to a link to my website, it has links to my Lost reviews!**


	19. Lifesavers

_Sorry for not answering the reviews again this time, but it's a school night, and I still have to fold some clothes lol. Yeah I know I'm fawesome ( not a typo). Anyways I think you'll all forgive me for not answering reviews for the fluffy fluff of this chapter. _

Another 

Chapter 19

Lifesavers

_Kate felt her head being compassionately lifted off the ground, and her body being pulled into someone's lap. "Kate?" Leo asked, it seemed like every five seconds Leo seemed to be saving her. It was comforting knowing that at least one person would try to. _

_"I'm okay," Kate mumbled trying to get up, she wasn't a weak girl, but the beating she'd just received could've left a boxer knocked out. "Kate," Leo told her as he delicately pulled her back down to him, "Your lips bruised up pretty badly, and you've got a nice ring of color in the shape of two hands on your neck," he stated softly as he moved her hair to get a gander at her neck. _

_He winced at it and quickly replaced her hair so it blocked the grotesque image, "Do you feel okay?" he asked her, noticing she wasn't talking much._

_Kate looked up at him, her eyes half closed trying to conserve energy, "I think I'm going to be sick," she simply stated. With that Leo carried her to the bathroom and sat her in the puddle of water in front of the toilet he had 'fixed'. _

_Her stomach immediately emptied into the cracked porcelain bowl as Leo knelt beside her in the water that took on a bluish tinge because of the cleaning products within._

_After there was nothing else to remove from her stomach she stared at Leo, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't know where that came from." _

_He moved his thumb up and gently floated it over her bruised lip that was leaking blood, "you could've swallowed too much blood," he suggested to her, as he helped her up and onto the covered toilet seat, then got a better look at her lip, "You don't need stitches," he enlightened, then darkly added, "this time." _

_"What happened to the toilet?" she asked quietly, looking up at him as he grabbed a face cloth out of the cupboard and wetting it with water, then a bit of peroxide. _

"_I heard the commotion out there, and I thought you could use some help, so I grabbed one of the metal pipes from underneath the sinks and beat the toilet like there was no tomorrow." _

_Kate smiled as the stinging disinfectant touched the bottom of her cut lip. Leo held it there for a moment then wetted it again and wiped away the dried blood. Soon only a small slash and a puffy lip remained. _

_"He wants me to have a baby with him," Kate divulged looking at the ground, "Actually he's forcing me to have a baby with him," she clarified as tears welled in her eyes. _

_"Kate," Leo whispered as he turned up her face. The sound of his voice made her tear ducts loose control, and then tears like a torrent of rain from the overcastted skies, rolled down her cheek and mingled with the azure chemical puddle on the floor. _

_"Leo, I can stand to be hurt, I can stand to be beaten, and tormented, and paraded around, and treated like an object. But when you bring a baby," she paused and sobbed, "When you bring an innocent little child into this mess, Leo, I'm not being part of that." _

_Kate broke down, her body shaking with defeat, with pain, with fear for what would come. Leo embraced her lovingly as he still rested on his knees, they were digging into the tile but he didn't care. _

_"Kate listen to me," he told her, "you're not going to have a child with him," Leo promised her as he pulled her down to his lap again. She placed her head on his comforting shoulder while she cried and he whispered into her ear, "I'm getting you out of here tomorrow." _

_"What?" she asked, pulling away and looking into his eyes, she saw no shred of infidelity. "Tomorrow," he sent a small smile at her, "Tomorrow when I tell the boys we're going to get a new toilet, we just keep driving. Then when we get to just outside the city, I know a guy who owes me a favor, I trade cars with him, and we keep going." _

_Kate's mouth almost formed a smile but she didn't want to interrupt Leo, "I have to stop off in New Mexico; this is where it gets kind of tricky. I have to get something out of the bank while I'm there, but if I use my real name Tony'll find us lickety-split. So we're going to have to con a couple guys to go with us to rob the bank," before Kate could say anything he continued, "I promise no one will get hurt, and we'll only steal what's in my safety deposit box." _

_Kate nodded, "I have money stashed away in New Mexico too," She explained. Leo stared at her unbelievingly, "When my parents were still alive, we lived in New Mexico, I have about twenty thousand saved up for college." _

_He smiled, "After New Mexico, we can head somewhere exotic, retire," he told her smiling. _

_She smiled back, "I've always wanted to go to Australia," she disclosed. _

"_Australia it is then!" _

* * *

Kate screamed a blood halting scream that would terrify anyone who had a soul. Jack almost fell out of bed as Kate shot up, but he managed to regain his balance by grabbing the bed and the nightstand at the same moment. Kate was hyperventilating; sweat was soaking her tank top, making her forehead glisten in the late afternoon light.

"Kate," Jack touched the side of her face and she flinched for a moment, but then recognized him. Kate grabbed hold of him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, crying for all the things she'd done that she hadn't wanted to, for all the people she lost.

"It's okay," Jack rubbed her back benevolently, "My mom's gone," he informed her, "She's not coming back, she'll never do that to you again." He felt her settle down somewhat, her pounding heart slowing its pace to a moderate level.

He felt her cheek wet with newly shed tears as it pressed against the warm skin on his neck, "Kate I'm sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have let my mom take you anywhere, she thinks that her ideals are right and therefore, her way of fixing you is the most appropriate and successful," he pulled her back to see her face, "But what she doesn't realize is that you don't need to be fixed."

Kate stared at him, she was dumbfounded, in all her life, no one had ever said anything that nice to her in all her life. She wanted so much to tell Jack that she loved him, she loved him so much, she wanted to kiss him like before this whole mess began, to feel his strong arms around her body protecting her from Anthony, from her past, from all the other evils.

Kate went to open her mouth, to explain to Jack everything, who Anthony was, what he did to her, to Leo, to Lindsay. What he would do to Jack if given the chance, what happened that day, what Jack meant to her, how much she loved him. But when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Apparently her body was still disagreeing with her mind, that it wasn't time to start talking yet.

She closed her mouth in defeat and lay back down broken, believing she'd never speak a word again. Jack smiled reassuringly at her and leaned back to lay beside her, it was only a few seconds before she moved towards him and he cuddled her against his chest, relieved that for once she was relaxed for a second, but he sensed her melancholic feelings towards her failed attempt at conversation.

"Kate?" she turned her head up from his chest to look at him at her name, "You'll talk when you're ready," he kissed her forehead; "There's no rush."

He wrapped an arm around Kate's back as she got comfortable against his chest, just as he began to close his eyes and drift into unawareness he noticed the silence of the room, the sheer empty silence that echoed everywhere.

The only sound was the vague electric humming of Jack's alarm clock, all these tedious everyday noises that annoyed him as he tried to catch up on missed sleep after a late shift at the hospital. Suddenly a sound cut through the blandness, not just a sound, the most exquisite sound Jack had ever heard, it instantaneously became his favorite sound.

In the softest, raspiest voice he heard the bravura words, "I love you Jack." His eyes shot open and he looked down at the head of brown curls that lay on his chest. Kate sat with her hands crossed over one another and her chin resting on them, she had gotten that playful gleam back into her beautiful green-gray eyes.

"I love you too Kate," Jack to her as he spun one of her curls around his finger and chuckled, "Say it again?"

In the loudest voice Kate could manage, she repeated herself, "I love you," as she crawled up so her face was even with his.

"No, just my name," he told her, when her face was inches from his.

She beamed and obliged, "Jack."

He grinned for a split second before his lips tackled hers in a passionate fury, moving against each other like that first trip to Wal-Mart that they were sure neither of them would ever forget, but more meaningful. They had kissed each other before, but never like this.

As Jack sat up, Kate linked her arms around his neck, holding herself to him, she wasn't letting go, at least not anytime soon. Not breaking the kiss for the end of the world, Jack brought his dexterous hands under Kate's shirt and skimmed her sides, tracing the smooth skin's curve.

Kate giggled provocatively and she remembered that was the precise moment when Jack decided that her tank top was too much. Mutually agreeing it was quickly discarded to the floor.

His hands were free to move around her back tracing the soft edges of her skin with his thumb as his lips teased hers, until she made the executive decision to expand the kiss fully, which delightfully surprised Jack.

He broke the kiss and began to form a line down her neck and to her shoulder with kisses; his hand shot up and slid the bra strap down from her shoulder because it was an interference. His lips quickly covering the area where it once lay.

Kate's arms snaked from around his neck to under his t-shirt, lightly caressing the muscles that he had improved on during his time on the island, the muscles that had gotten water, fruit, fire wood, and that had saved her more then once.

She instinctively pulled his top over his head and threw it with a fury across the room, as his hands slide up her back dancing over her skin just under her bra. She moved her legs to either side of him for support to keep her up, she felt as if she were melting.

Jack pulled away abruptly, his hands still covering the better part of the small of Kate's back and she looked at him in puzzlement. Her hands slid up to rest on his shoulders as she stared intently at him, holding his gripping gaze.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked her, concerned for her mental and emotional heath. She brought her lips to his, seizing a reaction immediately, after all their breathe was lost, she finally pulled away, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," She answered.

He grinned at her, the happiest, fullest smiled she'd ever seen him wear, and he leaned forward and began to kiss her shoulders and chest again. Kate's hands skimmed over his broad back, giggling with delight as she was gently being guided back to the bed. Jack's eyes met hers, and he gazed in awe at her for a moment, just taking her in, and he knew once they did what they were about to do, he'd never be able to let her go.

_**

* * *

I hope y'all liked it and sorry again for not reviewing…**_


	20. It Belonged To The Man I Killed

_Hey guys, sorry for the now updating but I have some new info for y'all. Number one, I will probably be only updating once a week, because school was like stalk, stalk, stalk, pounce! So I got nailed with homework (Vocabulary and History YUCK!), so I'll try and update every Thursday from now on.  
Second thing is I got my idear for my next story, and my personal pal, that I told the idea too thinks it's going to be awesome! And I totally can't wait to write it! But I gotta finish 'Another' first which brings us to number 3  
Another has about…3 more chapters, 1 normal chapter, the fluffy ending, and the sad ending. So I'm gonna try to have it finished in three weeks!  
Ethan: ENJOY! _

Another 

Chapter 20

It Belonged To The Man I Killed…

_A weak thump and a strong jarring awoke Kate. Immediately the strong scent of gasoline wafted into her nostrils and she almost gagged at how vigorous it was. Stretching her arm out it hit something cold and metallic, instantly Kate retracted her hand, turning over on her side to face up front, while doing so a few Big Mac containers fell to the garbage covered floor. _

_Leo turned around and sent her a smile, "Morning Kate," he greeted. She gently laid her cheek onto her hand, not to disturb the sleeping bruise, "Morning," she replied back lethargically. _

_"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked, his eyes looking to hers in the rearview mirror. She curled up tighter on the back seats of the Sedan, fall was approaching quickly and the wind didn't have that refreshing warmth with it when it gusted, "I think it's the only night I've had of sleep when I haven't been interrupted for something."_

_Leo sent her a feeble smile, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was getting enraged by remembering what Anthony had done, and what he could've possibly woken Kate up in the middle of the night for. _

_He saw a sign for a rest stop and pulled over; at four o'clock in the morning no other cars were even contemplating driving along the highway. After nine hours of constant driving they were in Indiana, far enough away that they could afford a break. _

_The car slowed to a halt in on the dusty off-road area, it stood up high on a cliff overlooking a vast field. Leo sighed and shut off the car, taking the keys out and putting them in his pocket. He got out of the car, a cloud of dust shot up when his feet hit the dry terrain. _

_He opened Kate's door and held out his hand for her to grab, she took it and stood unbalanced on the ground. He guided her around to the front of the car, then climbed up on the roof, Kate soon followed. _

_They sat in silence, neither uttering a word, the monastic pleasure of just being next to each other more important then any word. Leo had an arm behind his head propping it up, and the other wrapped around Kate's shoulder. _

_At this early time in the morning, only a smidgen of the suns light had made an appearance. The rest of the sky was colored a dark plum, laced with millions of glistening stars. Kate felt a connection to them suddenly, they reminded her so much of the countless tears she'd shed in the last year and a half. _

_She sighed holding back tears, and moved her head to loll over Leo's chest, her umber curls covered her face. She sensed Leo move his arm around her for a moment, then felt the warmth of his jacket cover her, as he held her tighter to him. _

_"We'll be okay Katie," Leo told her as he stroked away the curls from her face. In the last twenty-four hours her lip had swollen greatly in size, it was embarrassing to her and she buried her head further in his shirt. He chuckled heartedly, "Kate, it's not that bad." _

_"Yeah sure, you don't look like a collagen gone wrong, medical experiment," she explained lifting her head up and resting her chin just over Leo's heart. _

_"Really, you look like Angelina Jolie," he stated running his thumb lightly over her lip. "Now I know you're lying," she divulged as she moved up so her face was equal with his, she pinned his arms and legs down and expressed, "Now tell me what it really looks like."_

_Leo tilted his head up and captured her lips gently, so that he wouldn't worsen the swelling. Kate smiled as she kissed him back, slowly all the pain, all the hurt she'd suffered in the past two years drifted out of her for a few moments as she concentrated on Leo. Her hands slid from shackling his wrists in place, to interlacing her fingers between his. _

_When he broke the kiss and she gently fell back to his torso and revealed, "you always know what to say." _

* * *

Kate's eyes opened lazily, her body instantly tensed when she felt the breathing of someone under her. Every time she woke up from sleeping, those first few seconds, she often forgot her whereabouts and assumed she was with Anthony still. However this time felt different from most of those others. She didn't regret anything, she felt loved instead, of dirty and used.

Jack's arm moved up and began to aimlessly trace circles on the fair skin above her shoulder. She shivered involuntarily at the warm touch of his fingers over the cold surface of her skin. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly to keep her warm and she smile.

Jack lost a bit of his good spirit when he saw the faded bruise across Kate's shoulder. He stared at it, though it was almost gone, it still stood out like a soar thumb to him. The obscure malignant blotch across her shoulder seemed to be more of an outline, a border of some sort, then an actual contusion.

He leaned his head forward and gently placed a warm kiss over the boundary of dark versus light skin. Kate moved her head around when she felt the caress of his warm lips.

"Good afternoon," Jack greeted with a wolfish grin. Kate turned over so she lay on top of him, facing him. He moved his hand from her back and gently tangled it in her hair as their lips met.

Kate pulled away, leaning her head back against his chest, "It can't be afternoon already," she moaned, then looked up at him for an answer, her dark locks covering her face.

"You've been sleeping for about four hours," he told her as he moved the curls, "You needed this."

Kate giggled, "More then you know."

Jack chuckled, "No not _that_, you needed a good rest."

"Jack, why do you put up with me?" Kate asked suddenly.

"What do you mean? I put up with you because I love you," he stated bluntly, holding her eye contact.

"Jack, you gave up everything for me, your bachelor pad, your job, even your own mom. I just," Kate looked away, "I just don't think I'm worth it."

"Kate," Jack tipped her chin up, "Look at me, you are in every way, worth it. Every time I'm with you, I get this feeling, this new feeling that's indescribable."

Kate's eyes filled with tears, "But I'm used."

"Kate," Jack smiled reassuringly, "Why are you saying all this now?"

"Because of Anthony," Kate whispered, as tears peaked at her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Jack wore a sad smile on his face, "Do you want to talk about this?" he asked. Kate nodded her head, "Then let's go get a cup of coffee."

_

* * *

Kate's heart pounded in her chest as she ran up the cold concrete steps in the bank's stairwell. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she had just done, what was going to happen next, or how many laws she had just broken._

_Two years ago she would've been graduating high school, partying with friends, living it up at college. Now she was running from a homicidal mob boss, leaving a bank in New Mexico that she had just robbed, and she had just shot three people. _

_She got to the exit and pushed it open, scrambling with the backpack full of money into the alleyway which ran alongside the bank. Immediately the temperature change from the cool air-conditioned building, to the muggy, claustrophobic alley that smelt like rotting meat and empty beer bottles. _

_Rain fanned down in a sheet, but it was only a drizzle. A humid drizzle that covered her, causing her straggly hair to plaster to her face, her clothes to clutch her body. It was so unbearably hot that as soon as the rain it the ground, it literally evaporated into a light steam, adding to the closeness of the already confined pathway. _

_She leaned against one of the cool metal dumpsters, dirtying the back of her shirt, and nervously moved the wisps of hair that had escaped from her bun. Kate rested there momentarily, allowing herself the time to catch her breath, the time to replay all that just happened in less then five minutes. _

_She sighed and leaned harder against the dumpster, only to cry in pain as one of the metallic prods jutting out of the corner of the giant trash bin jabbed her in the back. The sound of her tortured voice echoing throughout the empty alley, drowning out the monotonous sound of the droning rain. _

_A few seconds later, the soft purring of a motor came over the rain, but them a maddened fury of thunder boomed overhead, and Kate didn't know whether her mind was playing tricks on her. _

_Then the brilliant flash of high beams cut through the humid fog, like a scalpel through human flesh. Kate smiled relieved, then adjusted the backpack over her shoulder. Splashing through the torrential rain's puddles, she scurried to the car and opened the passenger's door. _

_Leo gave her a confident smile and she did her very best to return it weakly. She felt sick to her stomach as she buckled her seat belt. Neither said a word until they had switched cars, Leo left their car at a lot and rented another from an agency. _

_She now sat, her hands shaking, her skin paled, just replaying what she did, over and over again. It was past midnight, and then rains had ceased falling, but still the stars overhead were blocked by overcastted and angered clouds. _

_Leo pulled the car over at a roadside tourist area that was deserted do to the late hour of night. A sturdy guardrail lined an edge of a canyon, and three binoculars stood for the use of examining the vast canyons. _

_  
Leo looked at her, she was a broken mess, shaking violently. "Kate?" he questioned softly, she looked up at him quickly, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, "Do you have the three guns?" _

_She nodded and pulled two out of the backpack containing the money, and then pulled one from the front of her skirt, handing all of then to him carefully. Leo smiled softly and told her, "stay here." _

_She watched as he got out of the car, and walked to the edge of the railing. He began to fire off the unused bullets in the gun into the empty chasm. The echoing of the noise shook through Kate, that blunt, deadly sound. Tears came to her eyes in remembrance of what she'd done. The names the fellow robbers had called her, was she only on Earth to play those who trusted her? _

_  
In the high beams of the car, she saw Leo lob the emptied guns into the canyon. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't hold the tears back. How did she get like this? If her mom was alive she'd be more then disappointed, her little girl, selling herself to the mob, giving up all things sacred to her, forgetting what was really important. _

_Suddenly it began to rain outside again, and Kate laughed disgusted with herself. It was like her mother was crying from heaven, for the mess that her daughter had become. _

_Leo came back to the car after he finished disposing of the revolvers, he slammed the door quickly. When he saw Kate leaning against the dashboard with her face shielded by her arms, shaking from her sobs, he instantly comforted her. _

_He closed the space between them and held her as she wept, like he had done so many times before. After a few moments, Kate desolately asked, "Why do we have to be Bonny and Clyde?" _

"_Katie," Leo began, "We're not criminals, we didn't steal anything that didn't belong to us. No one got hurt." _

"_I shot three men," Kate sobbed, "I shot them! It was either shoot them, or let that innocent guy get killed." _

"_Kate, listen to me," he told her, "You're not a bad person, and no matter what you do in the future, you never will be a bad person. You're as angelic as the day is long, you just got handed the short end of the rope is all." _

_Kate smiled ruefully, "I wish I could believe you."_

"_Kate," he stared straight into her dulled eyes for a month, getting captured in her beauty, in her élan, in her spirit. The rain slamming harshly against the windshield captivated him, leaving him in a trance of some kind. He forced himself out of it, he had to restore Kate's confidence, or all hope was lost. _

"_I will never, ever, as long as there is a breath in my body, tell a lie to you," he told her, "I swear." He moved in and captured her lips in a meaningful kiss, a gesture to seal the words he'd just provided. _

_She seemed to relax against him, feel safe near him, want to grow old beside him. He just wanted to make her happy, she deserved to be happy, to let that smile of hers brighten a room; cause a knockout amongst the men, and an uproar amongst the woman. _

_She pulled away and leaned her head underneath his chin, nestling against him. "What do you want to do right now, more then anything in the world?" he asked her, hoping her answer was something he could accomplish. _

_She looked up at him, a glint of mischievousness swiftly passing her eyes; "Right now?" she asked moving her arms to link around his neck as she sat in his lap. He nodded as his hands held the curve of her hips. _

"_I want to marry you," Kate divulged. Leo stared at her in amazement, his warm gray eyes starring into hers, "More then anything in the world I want to marry you," she elaborated. _

_He beamed, "I want to marry you to, but what about tradition?" he asked. Kate kissed him again, more passionately, "Screw tradition," she boldly expressed. _

"_Well we have eight hours before we need to be on the plan to Australia, and it does leave in Las Vegas," Leo informed as Kate moved back to her seat, "We could find a chapel and rent a suite for the night." _

_Kate smiled in the moonlight, "There's nothing else I'd rather do." _

_

* * *

Kate sighed happily and looked at the small plastic band around her finger. Leo had gotten it from one of those vending machines in the lobby of the twenty-four hour chapel. He had apologized to her, promising that once he had found a stable job in Australia, that he would buy her a real wedding ring._

_Kate told him not to bother, she liked this more then any old gold banned, diamond studded sparkling ring. It reminded her of the kind her dad would buy her when she was little. Whenever he went to the hardware store, she insisted on accompanying him, because she always knew that before he left, he'd pick out a spare quarter and let her use it in the vending machines. She's always waste it in the same one, the one that had all the rings in it. Soon she had too many to fit on her fingers, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep them all. _

_Well it did now, she supposed. They'd been left in her apartment, in her and Lindsay's apartment. She didn't think to pack them along with any other mementos of her former life. Her high school diploma, the teddy bear her great aunt bought her when she was little, any pictures of her deceased parents. _

"_So how does it feel to be married?" Leo asked her. She sent her tempestuous green eyes from admiring her ring to looking up at Leo. She turned from on top of the made king-sized bed, to lie on his chest. _

"_I don't know, I feel the same," Kate divulged truthfully, "I might feel a little better if I knew what your last name was, so I could change all my address cards," she joked. _

_Leo smiled, "West, Leo West," he declared, then stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Miss?" Kate grinned and shoved her hand out, grasping Leo's and shaking it gently, "Missus, actually," she corrected sending him a cheeky grin, "Mrs. Kate West."_

"_Hmmm," Leo mumbled as he leaned over and kissed her neck, "I like the way that flows." He then captured her lips in a zealous kiss. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly he slid her on top of him. _

_His hand moved skillfully down her back, skimming her curves lightly, taking his time in enjoying her. However when Kate's hip came in contact with his, she let out a small yelp and rolled off of him. _

_Leo sat up immediately, "What is it?" he asked concerned. Part of the bank robbery that he didn't agree to, was Kate getting slapped around. She had enough of that with Anthony, and to make it look that there was nothing between them, they had to put their relationship incognito. Which angered him, because he felt as if Jason was doing what Anthony did to her. _

_He was worried with the fact that Jason could've hit her to hard, or done more to her, though the visible red was retreating from her cheeks, "Did he do something?" Leo asked quickly helping Kate lean back against him. _

"_Relax," she told him gently as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a worn, mint green envelope, "This was just digging into my hip," she told him as she handed it to him. _

_Leo immediately got a different look in his eyes, like he'd been handed the key to existence, "Are you alright?" Kate asked as she examined his face. He nodded his head quickly and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, "Thanks so much for getting this," he expressed. _

_He opened the small envelope and a tiny plane fell out, Leo beamed at the sight of it. Kate had never been more confused, "Care to explain?" she asked gesturing at the object in his palm. _

_Leo grinned, "My great-grandpa was a pilot in the first World War. He always promised my grandpa that he'd come home and when he did, he'd bring him a plane of his own. Well sure enough when the war was over, he came back and brought this for my grandpa from where he was stationed in Berlin," he explained as he held up the toy plane, and Kate found her way back to lying on him. _

"_My grandpa gave it to my dad when he was a kid to play with, he gave it to me, and I just want to continue the only family tradition we have," Leo explained, then quickly remembered the battle with Anthony over the same topic, "I mean we don't have to have kids now, or ever, I just didn't want to leave without it," He stumbled over his words swiftly, not impressed with the look on Kate's face. _

_Slowly she reached over and delicately took the plane from his hand, then placed it on the bedside table. She then reached up and turned Leo's head towards her and kissed him, her fingers lightly mingling in his shirt sandy hair. _

"_Who says I don't want to have children?" Kate questioned as she pulled away, looking up at him with full, serious eyes. _

"_I just figured you didn't want to have them now," Leo replied sliding his hand down her back, "Because of Anthony." _

"_Anthony was a monster, you're my husband," she stated, "We could buy an apartment in Australia, start a family," Kate suggested crawling up closer to Leo's face, "Besides, Anthony is looking for an un-pregnant Kate, remember?" _

"_Are you sure about this?" Leo asked as she began to unbutton his dress shirt. Kate kissed him again, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she replied before he kissed her back. _

* * *

"_I don't know how you can eat eggs," Kate exclaimed as she watched Leo break the filmy yolk on his sunny side up egg with his toast, "They're just plain disgusting." _

"_Well I don't know how you can eat strawberries with everything," Leo answered, as he wiped the remnants of yolk from his face. _

_They had stopped off for an early breakfast by a restaurant nearing the airport. They had to board the plane in almost two hours, so hurriedly, they finished their breakfast. _

"_That's not what you said last night," Kate smiled mischievously as she watched Leo finish his eggs. "Yeah well I only like strawberries with whipped cream," he smiled, "Among other things." Kate kept her smile and rolled her eyes at him. _

_Leo stood up to go pay for the meal, Kate sighed and followed suit when suddenly the doors to the restaurant flew open, smashing off the walls, taking the paint with them. Five men entered the building and as soon as Leo saw them, his heart sank. _

"_Jesus, Kate," Leo warned her, "Get down!" he yelled. But it was useless; Anthony had already seen them and fired his gun several times in Kate's direction._

_Before Kate could comprehend what was happening, Leo had already tackled her to the stiff carpet of the restaurant's floor. She could hear gun shots go off, people screamed as a reaction and all hell broke loose. _

_She blinked her eyes several times and tried to regain the air that had been knocked out of her from the force of Leo tackling her to the ground. The sounds of bullets pinging off of the metal ceiling lamps was a horrifying awakening, but not as much so, as the fact that Leo was lying on top of her, not moving. _

"_Leo?" She questioned shaking him, but there was no response. Suddenly warmth spread over her chest and stomach, oozing down the sides of her body, staining the off-white carpet a nauseous brown color. _

"_Leo?" She asked more frantically pushing him off of her. They did not have time for this, Anthony would find then. And dispose of them in an instant. She rolled him over to find his white dress shirt had been maliciously dyed a vibrant _

_Tears peaked her eyes as she bent down to check his breathing, but he startled her with a moan, "Leo, are you okay?" she asked caressing his feverish cheek with her icy hand. _

_He grabbed it and replied, "Never been better." She giggled relieved, but quickly remembered the situation, "Leo, we have to get out of here," She stated, "I think that most of the kitchen staff moved out that door," she stated pointing to one only fifteen feet away, "Once we get there we should barricade it and wait for the police to come," she suggested. _

"_Sure Katie," Leo agreed as he placed his hand on his chest stopping the bleeding from the small metal bullet. Kate took a quick look over the table and noticed that Anthony and his men were checking the other side of the room for witnesses, they must've thought that Kate and Leo were already dead. _

"_We have to move fast," Kate exclaimed as she turned back to Leo who was leaning against the bar, his skin paled in color. Kate looked at him concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?" _

_Leo chuckled, "I'm fine Katie, now let's get to that door," he replied, his voice straining, but he concealed it well. _

_She nodded and helped him stand, supporting him as he wobbled from weakness and blood loss. Wrapping his arm around her back, they quickly limped to the door, opened it and closed it. _

_Kate was relieved to find the loading area for food and products that were being brought into the restaurant. There was an open window, easily climbable for an escape. Gently she leaned Leo down against some boxes, "I'm going to block the door with some boxes, okay? Then we can leave." _

_Leo nodded and watched helplessly as she weakly grunted while pushing heavy boxes to obstruct the doorway. After three large boxes full of pots were staked on top of each other, and the door was no longer in view, Kate let out a sigh and moved to Leo. _

"_Sweetie, we gotta go," she told him as she once again placed a calming hand on his cheek as she crouched in front of him. _

"_Katie, I don't think I can," he told her, looking up at her with apologetic eyes; his gorgeous stormy gray eyes had lost their luster. _

_Kate smiled forcibly, "Of course you can," she told him as she opened up his suit jacket, "You said you were fine," she reminded stroking her hand through his hair, tears gathering in her eyes. _

"_I lied Kate," he told her as he removed his hand from over the bullet wound, blood cascaded out, and Kate let out a weep, "It's not that bad," she informed him. _

"_Kate, I'm going to die, you need to leave," he told her as he began convulsing. Kate turned her head to the floor to hide her tears as she repeatedly shook her head, Leo used up his remaining energy to grasp her face gently with each hand and turn her to look at him, "Kate you need to go." _

"_I can't leave you," she sobbed, moving forward and embraced him tightly, not wanting to let him go. No she wouldn't let him go, not after all the shit she'd been through. He was the only person she could ever say genuinely cared for her up to this point. She wasn't going to leave him here. _

"_Kate I want you to," He told her as she cried into his suit collar, "If I die here, and Anthony gets you, my life will have been for nothing, you'll just be back where you were before any of this happened," He paused his breathing was becoming labored, "But if you leave you can get away and start a new life in Australia."_

"_I don't want a new life, I want you," Kate told him as she pulled back. Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys and a white envelope, "This envelope has all the money and the airplane tickets in it, take the car keys go somewhere to change, then get you ass into the airport, they won't let Tony in there with guns." _

" _Leo, I can't go," she told him, shaking her head and wrapping his now frozen hand inside hers protectively. Suddenly cussing could be heard from the other side of the door, someone tried to open it from its locked state. Both Leo and Kate froze, then banging followed, the door was being rammed. _

"_Kate if you love me, you've got to go," he told her, "Go get a new life," he declared. "I don't want to forget you," Kate told him as she kissed his hand, tears now flowing like water from a faucet. _

"_You don't have to," he told her, "But don't let me hold you back either," he explained as he shook violently, the blood exuding from the bullet wound in his chest. _

_Kate shook her head once more, "If I leave you here, they're going to mutilate your body," Kate disclosed choking on her own words. _

_Leo tangled his hand in her hair one last time, and pulled her towards him in the last kiss she'd ever receive from him. She could only taste the bitter saltiness that came from her own tears rolling down her face. _

_The banging was getting closer and stronger as Kate pulled away from Leo. She took one last look in his eyes, then stood up somberly. She looked down upon him, the man she loved in shambles, her tears staining the hard, broken concrete. _

_Kate inhaled and her whole body quaked, as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Tony's stone cold forehead that was a morbid ash color. As she walked away Leo grabbed her hand and held her back a big while he slipped a pastel green envelope into her hand. _

_She recognized it as the one that held the miniature airplane, and was aware of its contents. She looked down at him again; a questioning look in her eyes, but sorrow and pain still masked it. _

"_Just……Just incase," Leo mumbled weakly, and with his eyes half closed he brought his hand feebly to Kate's stomach and let it loll there for a few moments. Kate smiled and held back tears as she placed a hand on top of his. _

_There was a crash and she knew it was the door being broken down, it wouldn't be long now and she knew that Leo knew that. He let his hand drop to the cement floor limply. Kate hurriedly paced to the opened window in the brick wall as her eyes became blurred with fresh tears then pulled herself up and over the side. _

_She landed less then gracefully on the other side with a thud among the garbage cans. Kate pushed herself up, limping across the parking lot in pain, her hip was definitely bruised from the fall, but that wasn't the pain she was thinking off. _

_She opened the Sedan's doors and pushed herself into the driver's seat. When she looked down she began to sob at all Leo's blood that permeated her top, that was smudged across her face and neck, that was stamped in his handprint on her stomach. _

_Kate looked into the rearview mirror, a fresh stream of tears traveling down the bloodstains over her cheeks, her heart being held together by a string so fine it wouldn't be visible. Her life felt tainted as she began to drive away. She was leaving behind her best friend, her husband, the love of her life. _

_She looked down at the contents stuffed in her blue jean pockets, a little more then nineteen thousand dollars, and a mini airplane. It belonged to the man that she loved, the man she loved more then anything in the world, and she just abandoned him. She killed him. He died because of her. _

_It belonged to the man that I love, she thought, it belonged to the man that I killed_

_

* * *

Were you surprised by the length of the chapter? Because you should be! I've been slaving my as…  
Ethan: BEEEEEEEEEEP we're currently experiencing technical difficulties. Please sit by and do not resort to cannibalism…………………yet!  
Shiggity: Anyways, it was 12 pages long! Lol and I'm so tired I just thought my hair was a spider and got freaked out, but then I remembered that Canada doesn't have any tarantulas…  
Ethan: God bless this country, and get a haircut you hippie!  
__Shiggity: Hey no one touches my hair except me…and maybe Jack  
__Kate: Back off sugar puff  
Everyone: (goes to 'shush' her)  
Kate: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I've been mute for the last like 13 chapters, so now I get to talk DAMMIT!_

**Oreata  
**_Kate: Yes, I finally get to talk, and I don't have to make stupid backgrounds anymore for friggin' dance routines…  
Sayid: Kate, we need that 'Love at First Sight' background are you done yet.  
__Kate: Oh…My…GOD!_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
**_Kate: Oh believe me it only gets worse from here on in, you see, Shiggity has something against not hurting me for a few chapters…  
Ethan: At least you're still in the story_

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_Kate: I know, everyone is so happy that I'm finally talking again  
Shiggity: To bad it won't be for long  
Kate: what did you say?  
Ethan: She said Yo momma!_

**Octobersky**

_Kate: I'm so glad you got excited about me talking  
Ethan: WTF were you doing eating cereal while you were on the computer?  
Shiggity: So I eat cereal out of the box at the computer  
__Ethan: YOU FIEND! Do you know how many times I had to vacuum  
Sawyer: Ethan I borrowed your pink heart apron while I was cooking cookies, and I kinda set it on fire  
Ethan: I can look at you right now (turns back)  
Sawyer: But…  
Ethan: No get out  
Sawyer: Wha?  
Ethan: you're cut  
Sawyer:…  
Ethan: 1! 2!  
Sawyer: runs  
Boone: (muffled)  
Ethan: OH GOD, can we please get some waxing strips down here?  
__Shannon: Where's my makeup whore!  
Ethan: right here (hold up mirror)  
Shannon: Not makeup, whore! _

**Orlando-crazy  
**_Glad you liked it_

Liz Waller  
_TY on the complement, and if I did describe the love scene I think Ethan would vomit _

**bwcheer  
**_Yuss I am queen of fluff and cliffhangers…Next? The Lego People! _

**standardblack  
**_Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, oh by the way (nudge) when ya gonna update?_

**Rain1657  
**_Shiggity: OMG that Snuggles bear scares the living crap outta me (Along with flies, insects, flowers, wind chimes, and Edward Scissor hands)  
Ethan: What's you problem, it's only a... OMG Kitty! (jumps on table)  
Shiggity: A cat, you're afraid of a cat?  
Ethan: It scratched me in homecoming (cries)  
Shiggity: OMG I'm sorry about Leo and I know I probably made you cry (I told you I could write sad but you wouldn't believe me and now you're going to cry even more at the sad ending)  
Kate: Yeah I do rock  
Jack: the Casba  
Shiggity: Oh great now I have to say I don't own the clash or the rights to the song "Rockin' the Casba"_

**Gowland  
**_Kate: There's 3 more chapters, happy, sad and normal. And because I can talk I'm gonna blab all Shiggity's secrets away. In the normal chapter there's 2 flashbacks and three Kate/Jack scenes.  
Shiggity: I can take that voice back from you ya know…_

**FanOfLOST  
**_Shiggity: Every crazy person I know is named Leonard  
Ethan: not me  
Shannon: or me  
Kate: or me  
Boone: or me  
Jack: or me  
Walt: or me  
Locke: or me  
Sawyer: Or me  
Jin: (in Korean) or me  
Sun: Or me  
Michael: Or me  
Charlie: Or me  
Claire: or me  
Unborn Claire's Baby: Or me  
Hurley: Or me  
Sayid: or me  
Danielle: Ou Moi  
Shiggity: Alright enough! _

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow  
**_Kate: Oh we did (wink)  
Shiggity: More fun then you know _

**Josee  
**_I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry it made you read it all at once (Talk about your butt falling asleep) _

**Elvish-Princess130990  
**_I'm glad you like my stories, I hope to update POG soon_

**Lillywriter  
**_Lol Like a fluffy bunny, don't get me started on the analogies _

**Pink Pinker  
**_Lol I miss my rat Sawyer, I got to rip out his digestive system and hold it in the palm of my hand! And his heart and lungs. But then he scratched me and it got infected lol, he got to me from beyond the grave… _

**LostGirlKate  
**_Kate: She didn't tell me to speak, I spoke because I wanted to  
Ethan: Pul-leese have you not realized that we're all her pawns yet  
Shiggity: (evil shadow across her face) Bwa ha ha ha!_

**Flutemarcher  
**_Kate: Well I'm glad you liked the fluff, because there's no more for awhile now  
Shiggity: You got your make out scene now I get my dastardly scenes _

**Freckles-101  
**_I'm glad you liked it _

**CharlieClaireForLife  
**_Believe me, she won't shut up in upcoming chapters  
Kate: Hey!_

**JasmineHR  
**_Well she gives it to Jack a different way, but he finds out in the next chapter. And you never see her tell the detectives, because I didn't think it was a valid scene or a necessity  
Kate: AKA she's lazy _

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_Yess they do rob the bank, Leo's dead and he doesn't have another name, Anthony doesn't kidnap Kate but all three of them end up with a butt whoopin' _

**Kate: **Next chapter, the final two flashbacks including one on the airplane and one with the Marshal, and the return of you-know-who…


	21. The Greater Good

_Hey guys, I finished the nest chapter early, only two more chapters to go, the sad and the happy ending. I figure I'll do the happy first, then the sad. Then it's off to my new story. To those I've told the idea too, they love it so I think it's going to be a box office smash! _

Another 

Chapter 21

The Greater Good

Sirens screeched somewhere in the vast distance of New York City, the proximity of all the large buildings and skyscrapers giving her a feeling of claustrophobia, like the coffin.

She leaned against the guardrail, as the humid night air whipped around her dark locks, from the time spent on the island, she could tell that rain wasn't far away. She could sense it now, like an abstract presence of an old friend.

Below her a truck bellowed its horn at a pedestrian jaywalking across the street. An accident had been averted, but that didn't stop the citizens from getting edgy with each other. Squabbling followed, along with threats, and even death threats.

Kate leaned her head onto her arms, grinning amusedly at the two men on the street. The trucker had now left the cab of his vehicle and was almost engaging in physical contact with pedestrian.

She rolled her eyes; couldn't they see what was more important? Couldn't they notice the simply beauty that was surrounding them? The luminosity of the skyscraper's inhabitant's turning on lights, which lined the sky, which was a beautiful hue of purple, and pink whirlpooled with gray from the retaining clouds.

Suddenly, as if a higher power was sensing her thoughts, a low, grumbling roar of thunder rolled off the clouds, seemingly amplified off the buildings. Immediately the streets content's stopped their brawl, and looked towards the sky, shocked, and frightened by the loud rush of sound.

"That's right," Kate spoke to herself, "Shut them up," then finished her sentence with a devious grin. The one she wore when she had plans of defying Jack back on the island, or if she had stolen one of Sawyer's books.

"Shut who up?" Jack asked as he came out onto the balcony placing two cups of coffee on the table, he had chosen the redress himself in all of his clothes, which were discarded in the zealous display a few hours ago.

Kate chose a more weather appropriate pair of boxers and her tank top. The heat was still wreaking havoc upon the great city, "Just some guys in the street," she explained turning back and looking over the edge as Jack sat down at the table, watching her every movement.

"This reminds me of that night on the cruise ship," he remembered, the temperature was just the same, the wind blowing at a high speed, but somehow it seemed acceptable, Kate turned from leaning over the edge and looked at him, "Don't worry I'm not going to jump, I'm not a good flyer," she assured him.

He chuckled; delighted that she remembered the conversation as he did. He wondered if during that week spent apart if she had replayed it as many times as he had. "Well you're not sickly skinny anymore, but you've got more bruises then the boat," he disclosed.

Kate smiled sadly; still aware of the mortifying, sickly yellow discoloration that lay across her face, her shoulder, and around her stomach. She knew this was Jack hinting about wanting to know what happened.

"You don't have to tell me Kate," He informed, "I understand that what you went through was traumatic, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But no matter how much I tell myself that you're okay now, part of me, a big part, still thinks that this isn't the first time that this has happened to you. But I want to help make it that last," he expressed truthfully to her.

"His name is Anthony Banderali," Kate stated, her gaze still on the dying sun in the horizon, "And no it wasn't the first time," she added just above whisper level.

She glanced over at him for a spilt second; she could tell he was fuming. One of his fists were balled in front of his mouth and there was this look in his eyes. She'd seen it only once before, when she had lied to him about the key to get to the Marshal's briefcase.

"It's not your fault Jack," Kate stated, "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine," she stated. "My parent's died in a car crash when I was fifteen; I was shipped from Canada to go live with my sister in New York. She kept going out while I was asleep and I knew it, but I never did a thing about it, never confronted her about it until I was eighteen. I followed her one night, to his hideout. Seems she was the biggest druggie, spending all her money to pay for drugs, even selling herself to get to them," Kate explained using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

"They found me," she continued, "And he was going to killed Lindsay, and me. I didn't want my sister to die, Jack. She was the only person I had left in the world. So I made a deal, I made a deal with the devil," she sobbed.

"Kate," Jack began as he rose to comfort her, "you don't need to finish."

"Yes," Kate reclaimed herself, "Yes, you need to know," she stated. Jack sat back

down at Kate's request and she continued the story.

"I did whatever she wanted me to do, and he abused me, physically, mentally, emotionally, sexually, but I took it all. I took it all to give my sister who didn't even want to live a second chance. That didn't last long because Anthony killed her, and I was stuck there. In this mess that I had gotten myself trapped in. I was in shambles until I found him."

Kate smiled at the thought, "Anthony's right hand man was named Leo, and over the year and a half I spent in that hellhole, we fell in love," she looked over to see that his angered stature became more relaxed, "He got me out of there, and we went on the run from Anthony. We robbed a bank that held my money and his items and hightailed it out of there. He loved me and I loved him and then we got married, married the same night that I robbed a bank. And then…" her voice trailed as she swallowed, "In less then six hours, Anthony had shot him dead. He died because of me."

"He's the man you killed?" Jack asked surprised. Kate nodded her head, "He saved me and got shot while doing so. The airplane is his," she explained, then took a deep inhalation, "I never loved anyone as I love Leo," she declared. Jack was taken aback by this statement, "Until I met you," she finished with a teary-eyed smile.

She pushed herself away from the magnetic grip of the railing and into the apartment causally, not wanting to see Jack's response, afraid that it would be one of pure disgust for her past life.

"Kate," Jack called as he ran indoors after her. She turned and faced him, her eyes glassily reflecting the weak light from outside, "Kate, I love you more then I've ever loved anyone."

"But I'm used," she whispered to her own dismay.

Jack chuckled nervously, "You look new to me," he stated.

Kate grinned, then sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, crying into his chest as he rubbed her back sympathetically, "Kate we have to tell the police about Anthony," he declared.

She pulled away from him, sniveling, "I can't Jack, he'll kill you, he'll kill in front of me, make me watch. Kill me why you watch, do something psychopathic, you can't even wrap your mind around it."

"Kate we can get protection, once the cops find out who it is, they'll post guards at the door, he won't be able to get into the apartment building," he explained as he wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "It's important that this guy is behind bars, and convicted for what he did to you, and Leo and your sister."

"Jack," Kate began, but he stopped her before she could continue with a kiss. Kate quickly deepened it, closing the space between them; Jack trailed his hand down her back, then lower.

Suddenly a clap of thunder exploded from outside the open veranda doors, and rain fell in a think, refreshing blanket. Almost signifying a new beginning.

"Come on," Kate pressured as she grab Jack's hand dragging him towards the doors. "Kate it's raining outside," he stated bluntly as he planted his feet into the hardwood floor.

"It'll be like the island," she expressed. Jack smiled and followed her out onto the veranda.

The stood on the white linoleum floor and kissed zealously as the rainfall cascaded down upon them, drenching their clothes, hair and bodies. It pattered off the table and chairs, came down with such force that the untouched coffee in the cups overflowed. Water rushed over the side of the balcony onto the streets below like a rapid waterfall. Kate would note the beauty of this later, right now, she was concentrated on Jack.

_

* * *

Whipped fluffy clouds pasted by outside slowly, tricking the untrained eye into believing that the plane was crawling along through the air, when really it was flying faster then anyone could even imagine._

_She looked out the window down to the ground below; they had just finished crossing the Pacific Ocean, and were now flying over Western Australia, heading for Sydney. She had always thought that the ground under the airplane traveling by looked like someone was just moving a toy model underneath the plane. _

_Her eyes began to become chased with tears as she stared at the ground so longingly. She brought her head up and looked around the first class area to see if everyone was looking at her again, she had been crying for the whole trip. Even a stewardess asked her is everything was okay. She replied that it wasn't but there was nothing the stewardess could do about it. _

_She looked at the empty seat beside her, the seat where Leo would've been seated, but instead he was dead. He was dead and instead of getting a hero's burial, his body was probably being mutilated, he'd be tossed in the East River, or thrown in the sewer, or worse. She had killed him, it was her fault. _

_  
Everyone turned away when they saw her look up, they probably felt she was crazy, crying for a sixteen hour flight, maybe she was, but a piece of her deep down inside secretly wanted the plane to crash, she really didn't have anything to live for as of now._

_She looked down to her hands, folded so eloquently over her stomach, she remembered the night spent with Leo in the hotel suite. The way they could finally hold each other and kiss each other, without fear. _

_She remembered the conversation with him about wanting children with him, how that could never happen now. She wished with all her heart she was pregnant from that night, to have a memory of Leo, know that a piece of him would never die, but she knew she wasn't. _

_She'd just have to move on, no matter how much her heart cried for him, how much she wanted to be in his arms. He had said himself that she could remember him, but to move on. _

_She guessed Australia was the freshest place to start. _

* * *

6 Weeks Later 

"A…B…C…" Kate stopped twisting the apple stem as she took a seat onto the downy, leather couch. It was much more comfortable to her now then that first day she woke up with her face plastered to it.

"D…E…" She looked at the clock that hung on an empty part of the wall. It was 6:05, and Jack would be home soon. He had decided three weeks back to return to work, but today was a special day. It was his first day on the job as Chief of Surgery.

"F…G…" Kate smiled, as she turned back to glance at the kitchen where meatloaf sat baking in the oven. She knew it was Jack's favorite, and she'd made it especially for him.

"H…I…" Wasn't this stem ever going to come off? She sighed; Lindsay had taught her that old game of whatever letter the stem broke off on, was the letter that your future husbands name would start with. She giggled as she remembered that when she learned that game they went through the whole bushel of apples just ripping off the stems. Her mom wasn't too happy, said that it caused the apples to rot faster.

"J…" Snap. The twig at extending from the top of the apple came off suddenly. Kate grinned, 'J', she didn't even have to ponder for a split second, who she knew that had a name that started with a 'J'.

She really wished he'd get home, because ever since he let, she couldn't stop thinking about him. If she had it her way, she'd pounce on him the minute he entered the door. But for now she would have to wait, her apple would have to be a comfort food.

* * *

Jack checked his watch, as he leisurely meandered down the hallway, his shoes barely scuffing over the shirt trimmed red stippled carpet. He was going to have to think up a lie to tell Kate on where he was, she'd be curious. He didn't know if she'd be mad at him for what he had done, or if she wasn't ready to hear it from him yet. But every time he saw her he wanted to ask her. 

He reached into his suit pocket and fumbled the small velvet box around inside of it. He sighed and stopped a few doorways away from their apartment, and brought the box out to look at.

The royal blue color was soothing, being blocked out by the band of faux gold running around the openings. A deceptive incognito for the containment of the box. Jack flipped it open to check it once again.

In the middle of a silky purple-gray soft pillow, proudly stood a golden ring sporting three beautiful sparkling diamonds, all grouped together. The one in the middle glistened like Kate's eyes, and Jack smiled.

Quickly he replaced the box into his pocket, and continued to walk to the doorway; he hoped she wouldn't be too upset that he was home late, especially with the situation with Anthony just cooling down.

He stopped and pulled out his keys, the jingling sound that made echoed in the cramped, but vastly empty hallway. He shoved them into the doorknob to unlock the entrance, only to have the doorway rip away from him with force.

His keys dangled limply as Kate glared at Jack, he gulped, apparently she was incensed by his lateness, "Kate, I…" She grabbed his tie and pulled him inside the apartment, Jack almost missed the chanceto grabbing his keys.

Once the door had shut, she pushed Jack back against it and began to kiss him fervently, one of her hands snaked around his neck, pulled him towards her, while the other busied itself with loosing his tie.

He chuckled when she pulled away to catch her breath, "I guess this means you're not angry about me being late?" She pulled his tie off , tossing it to the ground urgently, then moved up and captured his lips again, this time ethereally, almost lingering.

"I'm just angry because you made me wait so long," She answered, Jack grinned and kissed her more avidly, Kate's hand's now worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt. Her hand's skimmed his pocket, and immediately Jack threw his jacket off, making sure Kate didn't find the ring.

"Looks, like I'm not the only one who's anxious," Kate joked as Jack's hands moved up her back underneath her shirt. She pushed off his office shirt, as he lifted her t-shirt above her head, throwing it to the side somewhere.

Suddenly strident booms from the door broke the atmosphere of love. Jack and Kate froze while the vigorous pummeling continued, instantly Kate pulled away from Jack, retrieving her shirt from over the couch.

"Jack," she whispered shaking, "it's Anthony."

"What?" he asked shocked, "He cant get up here Kate," he reminded, "there's guards planted at each do…" then he remembers that the guards had left two weeks ago because the surveillance was ineffective.

"Jack," she whispered, trembling, "Did you lock the door?"

Jack's eyes got wide as he looked over the caving piece of wood being beaten by this psychopath, "Here," Jack handed he the portable phone, "Go tot the bathroom, phone the police and lock yourself in. Don't come out for anything!"

"Jack, you can't, he'll," Jack pulled her in close and kissed her, "Kate, please, go."

Kate nodded as tears rolled down her cheek and walked briskly to the bathroom with the phone. She quickly dialed 911 and waited, "911 emergency, how can I help you?"

Kate cleared her throat, "You have to send police to the apartment building on Roderick Street quickly. The mob leader Anthony Banderali is at apartment forty-seven on the twelfth floor."

"Alright Miss, we'll have a cop car come down within ten minutes," Kate didn't hear this last remark because the sound of the door breaking down filled her ears.

The door flew open with such raw force that it was almost ripped clear of the wall. Jack had managed to button his shirt and walked down from the kitchen area, he hoped to feign that he was in the bathroom.

"Where is she?" Anthony demanded in a low growl.

Jack managed to keep his cool, "Where's who?" he asked full knowingly.

"Where is that little whore who told the police that I was after her?" he asked, moving closer to Jack, not standing only a foot away from him, "I know she's here," Anthony growled.

"We had a fight," Jack explained, but before he could finish, all he felt was the painful sting of Anthony's right hook hitting him in the face. Jack stumbled backwards, landing hard on the wooden floors. Before he could even comprehend what happened, Anthony had punched him again, then again, then again, until Jack couldn't even feel the pain from the blows.

"Kate!" Anthony's holler echoed through the empty apartment, "Kate you'd better get your ass out here, NOW!" he stressed but there was no answer.

Blood dripped from a cut across Jack's lip and both his cheeks were puffed with the growing bruise, and his left eye had swelled over. He knew what Kate was so afraid of. _How could she have handled this for so long?_ He asked himself. Jack had always been able to take a blow or two, but never of this caliber.

"I swear to God Kate," Anthony screamed, "If you don't come out now, I'll blow his friggin' head off!" He added, and then cocked the gun, a sound that echoed through the empty apartment.

After a few seconds he looked down at Jack, at the beaten mess he was in, and was fairly impressed he'd managed to take him down under five minutes, "I guess she doesn't love you as much as you think," just about to pull the trigger, he looked over and saw Kate standing onto of the four steps separating the floors.

"Well look who decided to show her face," He viciously remarked, turning away from Jack, who only uttered a weak, "Kate, don't…"

"You can really pick them Sweet Pea," he expressed sarcastically, his words dripping with acid, "He's going to be easier to kill then Leo."

Kate didn't reply, she just stood, staring at this monster of a man, who'd ruined her life. Killed her sister, her best friend, her husband, and soon her lover. She wasn't going to let that happen, not again.

"Don't you dare pull that shit, mute act on me," Anthony warned, "I swear to God I'll kill you on the spot." Kate still didn't reply, she simply stepped down the stairs, entering the living room, nearly seven feet in front of him, "You little whore," Anthony yelled and moved to punch her.

Kate quickly brought up her fist, hitting him squarely in the jaw, managing to shock him for a moment. "That was for all the times you beat me," she exclaimed then punched him again.

"That was for all the times you belittled me," she added, then continued to pummel him.

"That was all the times I had to go places I didn't want to, wearing clothes I hated," another punch.

"That's for all the abuse," and another.

"That's for Lindsay," and another.

"That's for Leo," and another.

"And this, this is for Jack!" she screamed as she slammed her foot into his groin.  
Anthony fell to the ground in agony. His face was almost as bad off as Jack's, almost. Kate stood dumbfounded; her mind couldn't comprehend the fact that she'd just beaten someone, Anthony of all people.

She shook her head, clearing her mind and ran to Jack. Her breath was jagged when she saw his face, this was bad. Blood was flowing freely from Jack's lip and she couldn't see his left beautiful hazel eye.

"Jack," she whispered running her hand over his hair gently, then placed it on his neck. This reminded her of that time he'd fallen off the hill and claimed to have seen Ethan.

"Kate?" he whispered questioningly. Kate almost cried, she'd never seen him this weak, not when she stitched his wound, not when they had to part, never. He had now begun to convulse.

Kate was instantaneously reminded of Leo. She lost Leo, there was no way in hell she was loosing Jack. "Jack, don't worry, the police will be here in less then five minutes," she promised as she leaned him softly against the side of the couch so his head rested on the arm.

She grabbed his suit jacket, which less then twenty minutes ago he was wearing, happily, without a care in the world, and wrapped it around him. She tilted his head up and in his unbeaten eye made frenetic, unfocused movements, "Please Jack," she begged, "Please you have to stay with me."

"Believe me, you're going where he's going," Anthony informed. He was standing behind her, his burly hand covering his black eye. Before Kate could move, He had already maliciously kicked her in the ribs, breaking several on impact as she skated across the newly polished wooden floor.

She let out a painful gasp for air and held her side as she lay unmoving on the ground. That changed hurriedly as Anthony didn't waste anytime, he had a job to do, and he was going to do it, and enjoy it.

He picked her up by the neck, like one of those claw arcade games in the mall where you line up the overhead claw with the preferred prize. Vehemently he slammed her into a nearby wall, then again, then again, until the plaster had cracked and pictures had smashed.

She tried to fight back, to punch, kick, hit, bite, scratch, anything she could muster, but each slam made her weaker and weaker as the pain grew. With his hand closed over her throat and her ribs smashed, breath was hard to come by.

He stopped smashing her, and closed his hand tighter over her delicate throat. Her vision was slowly fading; it now had a blue tinge to it now. "Before I kill you," He spat, his words like a poison, "I want you to see this," he told her.

He turned around and cocked his gun, that he had picked up once again, and before Kate could mutter a plea He had fired a shot directly at Jack, hitting him in the chest. He turned back to Kate and whispered, "Just like Leo."

Kate wheezed for air, but it did no good, Anthony closed his grip tighter on her, and now her vision was a brown color, slowly diffusing with black at the peripheral sides. A burning smell entered her lungs, as she blinked painfully, acidic tears boiling her cheeks.

She took one last breathe in, and then heard a distant booming sound. Anthony's hand instantly relinquished its iron hold, and Kate fell weakly to the ground, Anthony falling beside her.

With her last spot of strength, she feebly crawled across the few feet distance between her and Jack that seemed like a mile, and collapsed next to him. At least they'd be together, wherever they were going, that is if the rules for getting into heaven had changed.

_

* * *

Kate sighed as she hung up her apron for the night. She'd found a nice job at a diner just a block away from her apartment. It only paid minimum wage, but she made a fortune in tips. She should thank her parents for that she supposed, good genes are hard to come by._

_Grabbing her tote bag, she threw it lazily over her shoulder, she had just pulled a twelve hour shift, and would've stayed longer to if the manager hadn't forced her to go home. _

_They had just raised the rent in her apartment building, the landlord claiming it was necessary to keep up with inflation or some crap, but Kate knew specifically that they wanted her out of there. _

_As she walked home she began to ponder about her time spent in Australia. The only good thing that had happened since she relocated was the fact that she'd met someone. They'd met about a week after she'd arrived in Australia, bumped into each other on the street, her knocking his coffee out of his hand, him knocking her tote bag, spilling all the contents. The scene was something out of a movie._

_After they both apologized repeatedly, he offered to buy her a coffee, claiming that he needed a new one now. Kate had agreed, after a hard day of work, she could certainly use a picker upper. _

_He was older then her, by about ten years, but he was a friend, she was alone in this city, not knowing anyone, or anything, and he offered to help her get settled. They'd become close friends. _

_Fourteen months later, their relationship had just started to get serious. Kate didn't want to take it too fast, not after Leo and everything that had happened. Viktor didn't know anything about that, or the fact that she'd been married. _

_Tonight they were meeting at her apartment; he had a key and probably would be there when she got back from work. She walked the steps to the apartment building and walked inside, relieved by its air-conditioning. _

_When she got to the door of her apartment, she noticed it was ajar. A familiar feeling of fear crept up her spine sending shivers throughout her body. She thought that Anthony had returned. _

_Silently she crept through the open door to find Viktor sitting on the couch waiting for her, "You gave me the creeps there for a second," she divulged to him as she set her bag on the counter. _

"_Why, did you think I was Anthony?" he asked back. Kate stopped in her tracks. She'd never told him about Anthony or Leo. _

"_What did you say?" she asked as she turned around, her face held fear. _

"_Kate I haven't been completely honest with you," Viktor said as he got off the couch. _

"_What?" Kate asked as she moved further back from him. _

"_You see, I don't work in Australia, I never have, Anthony sent me here to get you," he smiled evilly. _

"_No," Kate shook her head, tears peeking her eyes. _

"_He would've done it himself, but he thought you'd recognize him," Viktor explained. _

"_No," Kate shook her head, tears streaking her face. _

"_He also told me to burn all of this," he divulged as he held up a duffle bag._

_Kate's eyes got wide, "No please don't," she begged, "You can take me back to Anthony, but don't burn Leo's clothes," she pleaded. _

"_Sorry kid," Viktor explained, "I'm just doing my job. Now gimme the ring." _

"_What?" she asked in plain disgust, "You're not getting this ring. How are you even going to get me to go on that plane?" _

"_I'm a US Marshal," he stated with a chuckle. _

"_What?" _

"_Yep, Tony paid me a pretty penny to come and get you. Paid me extra to make it so you take the blame for some guy he just killed. You're poster is everywhere, and with twenty-three grand as a reward, everyone's going to turn you in," he explained as he walked closer to her, "Now gimme the ring, I don't want to have to hurt you." _

"_No," she explained moving backwards towards the door, Viktor reached for her, grabbing her by the forearm. She kicked him in the shin and grabbed her bag. Turning to leave he grabbed her hand, but his slid off quickly. _

_She ran down the stairs and out the building, running until her chest felt it would explode. She was on the city limits and that's when she realized that Vic had taking her ring. _

_

* * *

Alright guys, I'm bailing out on you, I know I said I'd answer reviews, but it's either have this chapter up tonight, or answer reviews, so I pick couch! I mean this chapter up tonight! Plus I'm going to start to work on the next chapter (fluffy ending) then the sad ending and then NEXT STORY THAT I'M SO STOKED ABOUT!_


	22. Happily Ever After

_Hey guys, sorry long time no update. I was going to update yesterday but Lizzie came over to watch Boone die…I mean to watch Lost hee hee. Anyways, I finished the 'vomataciously fluffy' fluffy chapter, and I'll start working on my 'suicidally sad chapter tomorrow' I want to work on my new story tonight (Plus I'm skipping 3rd and 4th period tomorrow because they suck and I hate them and they can bit me. In conclusion die period three and four!)  
Ethan: Yeah Stab Stab  
__You know I got you on a personality test. It told me I was a crazy killer. I also got Kate and it said if anyone got in my way I'd shoot them  
Kate: Cool  
Ethan: OMG we can be the MOD SQUAD! I'll be Julie (smiles)  
Shiggity and Kate (head desk) _

Another 

Chapter 22

Happily Ever After

Kate awoke to the monotonous beeping of the heart monitor that stood over her bed like some lone sentinel. She had wakened few times before this, only to make the short jaunt to the nearby bathroom, with the help of a nurse.

She knew she'd been in this hospital for more then a day, and still she had no idea what was going on. A doctor had not been in to see her, the nurses had told her nothing of her condition, nor of Jack's. A tear rolled down her face, she didn't even know if he was alive.

The nurses had not talked to her, because she didn't talk to them. She didn't know, or trust any of them, and she feared she was falling into old habits. She scratched at her arm, where and IV had been placed without permission, but it's not like she could've given it.

Nurses were chatting just outside the ajar door of the bright, white unemotional room. Kate closed her eyes and feigned sleep. If she woke up, they'd talk to her, and she wouldn't answer. The vicious circle seemed to have relapsed.

"Has she woken up yet?" the one Nurse asked, she held a clipboard and watched as the chained pen swung around like a lazy metronome.

"No," the other shook her head desolately, "The doctor can't check her for further injuries until she wakes up. He said both her ribs were broken, but her abdomens hard, which could suggest a variety of things," she explained.

"Why doesn't Dr. Grayson just do the ultrasound now?" the first nurse asked skeptically.

"He doesn't want her to wake up in the middle of it, and risk scaring her more. Besides her vitals are strong and she's recovering. Let's just hope Dr. Sheppard can do the same," Kate's heart skipped a beat, Jack was alive? Why hadn't they told her?

"Yeah, it's a shame that this had to happen to such nice people. I went up and saw Jack today, he didn't look great, but he looked better. But then again how good can you look after a surgical team has cracked open our chest to retrieve a bullet?" she asked rhetorically.

"Where is he? Maybe I'll visit him later," the second nurse asked.

"He's up on floor 8, recovery. I think he's room 815," she stated, "he's groggy and in pain a bit, but he puts up a good conversation. Always asking about her to, I didn't have the heart to tell him what I knew."

The second nurse sighed, "Well I'll give her another two hours, then I'll check her vitals again, I just hope for Dr. Sheppard's sake she wakes up," She explained as they broke apart to continue their duties.

After a few minutes, Kate carefully threw her legs over the side of the bed, she carefully grabbed hold of that sentinel stand and pulled herself up with all the might she could muster.

This wasn't so bad, she'd felt worse, then thing that was really bugging her was her throat, it itched and burned. But she made the decision that she didn't want to see what it looked like, she had enough to worry about.

Pulling the IV stand along with her, she quickly scanned the hallways, it was late night, and no one was around, even the nurse's station in the middle of the floor was empty.

Slowly she walked down the long hallway, the squeaking of the IV stand's wheels driving her absolutely insane, but she wasn't powerful enough to carry it. She pressed the button on the elevator, and when it reached the level she was currently on, it dinged. Slicing through the silence, Kate bit her lip, and hoped no one heard it.

Apparently no one did, because she was able to get on and after rubbing her eyes for some time, managed to find the number 8 on number pad and press it. It lit up and the elevator closed, and began to operate.

Kate still unsteady on her feet, flopped around in it a bit, but when it came to a halt, she became steady again. Walking out of the machine, she turned and started looking for the room 815.

Apparently, the surgical recovery area was empty, no nurses were at the station, and some of the lights were even turned off. She dragged her stand behind her, her lone companion, squeaking its unoiled wheels over the linoleum floors, which were cracked and of course, an off white. Kate was beginning to hate the color white.

She almost gave herself a pat on the back when she came across the room 817, then as fast as she could muster; she moved her feet to the room that said 815 on the door. Softly opening the door so not even a creak was uttered, she peeked inside and saw Jack sleeping in his bed.

She wheeled her cohort in, and it squeaked, but Jack didn't stir from the gurney. She supposed that he'd been so hopped up on drugs, they a simply squeak wouldn't wake him.

She walked to beside his bed and parked her stand beside his, then wrapped her hand around the cool metal railing that glistened in the ethereal moonlight that barely shone threw the window.

But even in the faint light, she could see his face, his bruised and beaten face, his black eye, his discolored cheeks, his puffy lip. She knew that all his injuries were caused by her. They were her fault, they could've been avoided, but Jack cared for her more then his own well being. How did she repay him? She didn't listen to him; she tried to fix things and only made them worse.

She took her hand and skimmed it lightly over his face; from the pleasant face he wore during sleep, he seemed to get even more relaxed, even cracked a smile. Kate smiled too, knowing he was okay.

Suddenly her hand was lifted off the side of his battered face; he had reached up and grasped her hand in his. Slowly and lazily he slid his eyes half opened, the vision hazy at first from the drugs and the indecent light, but when he recognized Kate, he took the strength to open his eyes all the way.

"Hey," he whispered softly as he slid his hand up to cup her face. She smiled regretfully as tears rolled down her cheeks, "It's okay Kate, I'm fine, a little sore, but fine," he explained, "Can you turn on the lights?"

Kate nodded and reached for the switch in the nearby wall. Both winced when the electricity flooded through the industrial lights. Kate was starting to get lightheaded; she braced herself against the metal. Jack instantly noticed this, he held Kate's hands to keep her steady as he pushed down the metal bar that ran round the periphery of the bed, "Come lie down," he told her and helped her climb into the bed beside him.

She faced him, on her side, staring at him her green-gray eyes wide, the walk had drained her and it hurt to breath in deeply, she supposed the broken ribs did that to her. Jack moved out a gentle hand and cleared her hair from her neck, revealing the bruise that was swelling.

Kate tried to ignore the pain she felt as Jack's hand rested covering the contusion, her swollen neck was hot to touch. "Do you have any other injuries?" Jack asked. Before Kate didn't answer him, a nurse walked in, apparently they'd comeback from the depths of a coffee break.

"Mrs. West, what are you doing in here?" she asked surprised and received no response. She sighed and continued, "Dr. Grayson has been waiting for you to wake up so he can give you that ultrasound," she chided, "You could have seriously damaged something, now come on, I'll take you back downstairs."

"Can't you just do the ultrasound here?" Jack asked politely, "We haven't seen each other in a day, and with everything that's happened," he left it at that, knowing the nurse would allow it.

"Alright, maybe you can translate for her since she doesn't seem to be up for talking," the nurse explained, "I'll go get the ultrasound."

She left for a brief moment and Jack turned to Kate, stroking her cheek tenderly, "If you don't want to talk," he began, "I understand, it's no big deal," he told her leaning over and kissing her lingeringly on the lips.

"I never said I didn't want to talk," Kate barely whispered, "I just don't trust them," she explained.

Jack smiled, "Don't trust who?"

"Them, the Whitecoats," she replied truthfully. Jack chuckled, "I'm a Whitecoat you know," he informed.

"Yeah but I know you're on my side," she replied simply and turned over on her back, lifting up the sanitary t-shirt, and sliding down the crinkling drawstring pants. A disgusting bruise spread over the left side of her body, "This isn't going to hurt, is it?" she questioned.

Jack could sense the fear in her voice, "Kate you'll be fine," he promised.

Kate turned to face him, "What if there's something wrong Jack?" she asked breathlessly, "What if…"

"Kate," he began, he gently grasped her frail hand, "Nothing's going to be wrong, I promise."

She nodded hesitantly and gave his hand a squeeze. He knew that she didn't believe him, but he also knew that she knew he was there to help her through whatever would happen.

He looked back to his suit jacket thrown casually over the chair that was foot from the bed; he knew what was still in the pocket. They'd come too far to separate now. He knew it, so did she, but she wasn't willing to accept it. With the ordeal she called life, who could blame her?

The nurse returned wheeling a machine that looked a lot like the first heart machine, like the one that was monitoring Jack now.

"Now you have to lie on your back, I'm going to put some of this on your stomach, it'll be cold, but it's necessary," the nurse informed as she squirted out the gel onto Kate's stomach, she flinched at the sudden temperature change and winced at the deep intake of air.

Jack held her hand, as he faced her, smiling reassuringly as the nurse pressed down with the wand that was attached to the machine. He told himself he wouldn't look at the screen; he had been told how to read one in medical school. He didn't want to notice anything out of the ordinary.

He watched her and she smiled. He knew that smile was for him, to comfort him, to relax him, to show him she wasn't afraid. But it was all a ruse, he could instantly see that, her eyes held the same expression they kept when Anthony was at the door, it couldn't be mistaken.

"Uh oh," the nurse spoke with remorse as she lifted the wand off of Kate's abdomen. They both froze, Jack staring into her eyes, her beaten eyes, this is not how he would remember her, he wouldn't have it. _Let her be okay, _he prayed silently as he closed his eyes momentarily, _let her be okay. _

"You might want to see this," the nurse suggested, as she swiveled the machine around so the screen was in plan view. She then placed the baton back onto Kate's stomach; it continued to make the obscure radar sounds as the nurse moved it around in a specific area.

Jack looked over, Kate's eye soon followed, both looking at the black screen with the blue tints that rippled and moved as more sounds were fired. The nurse stopped in a specific spot, the screen almost completely black, stippled with a few metallic blue dots at random.

Kate looked at Jack, then back to the screen, "What exactly are we supposed to be seeing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The nurse was taken aback by Kate's responding, but looked over to Jack who nodded in agreement, "It's been awhile since I've dealt with these."

She smiled, "Look over here specifically," she hinted circling an area where only a blue dot sat. It was about the size of a quarter, much bigger then the rests of dots but still small in size.

Suddenly Jack grinned, "Is that?" he asked, but never finished. The nurse nodded masking her smile the best she could. She pressed a button on the screen and it froze the image.

"What is it?" Kate questioned, completely left out in the blue.

The nurse handed Jack a printed picture of the screen and he chuckled as he showed it to Kate, "I'll leave you two along for a bit," the nurse declared and left the room.

"What is it?" Kate asked again, "Jack?" he put a finger to her mouth to quiet her. Then placed the picture in her hand, "This," he began as he pointed to the quarter sized dot, "Is our baby."

"What?" Kate asked astonished, her voice was quiet and shaky as she stared at the blotch on the image; it took a few moments for what he had just said to sink in, "Is it okay?"

Jack chuckled, as he began to wipe the gel off her stomach with a tissue from the nightstand, "Its fine," he promised. He placed his hand on her stomach, "it's cushioned."

Kate laughed as tears peaked her eyes, "Oh Jack," she sobbed joyfully as she hugged him, her chin in the crook of his neck, "Things are working themselves out."

"I have something for you," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "You've already given me too much," she replied.

He pulled away and leaned over to the chair, reaching into the pocket of his suit and pulled out the tiny velvet box. He turned back to Kate and as soon as she saw it, she started to cry more.

"Jack," she wept joyfully, as she held him in a hug again, "Yes, the answers yes," she cried.

"How can I ask the question when you've already answered it?" he asked with a smile as he took the glistening ring out of the box.

Kate laughed happily as he placed the ring on her finger, then sniffed away tears, "What about Anthony?" she asked as she leaned back besides Jack, careful of the stitches on his chest.

"Gio shot him," he stated simply, "The meatloaf in the oven was burning, it set off the fire alarms, Gio knew something was up, he came up, saw what had happened and recognized Anthony from before. He's dead."

Jack was afraid at how Kate would react to this news, "I guess I owe Gio a plate of cellophane covered cookies," she spoke finally.

Jack chuckled, with one quick movement; he placed his sore lips against hers and kissed her in relief, in happiness, in love. Both pulled away before it progressed too far. Kate looked to him, jaded-tempestuous eyes staring at him with so much feeling, "Jack are you sure you want to marry me, with everything I've put you through?" she asked hesitantly.

"Kate," Jack began as he got more relaxed next to her, he held up the picture he'd been given by the nurse, so they could both clearly see it, "There's nothing I've ever been more sure of in my life," he replied, and kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him.

_

* * *

Alright so now that you all love me you probably are thinking two things  
One being AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
__Two being, "Why in ever story must there be a baby of some sort"  
well in early replying, I'd like to say my next story is no different, but it's got a freaky weird twist to it. It's a 'Spin off' if you will from 'Another', if you want me to tell you the story line, tell me in a review (hint hint), otherwise it remains a secret forever!  
I'd also like to take this time to tell you, that the next stories chapters are going to be extremely long (you'll understand when/if I explain to you the premises of the next story) so I'll be updating POG more often, to give you guys something at least.  
__Now Reviews _

**MariAmber  
**_I do NOT have a secret crush on Sawyer, well maybe the happy face drawn on the back of his burnt off hair scalp, but I mean come on, those dark black eyes that you just want to fall into, you try an resist it  
Ethan: Even I have fallen into that charm of the happy face…  
Sawyer: Yeah I'm a sex machine…  
Lol anyways remember…JERK IT OUT!_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
**_Thanks for the compliments, and this was the happy ending by the way, if you couldn't tell by the oodles and valleys and ales of fluffiness. And how did you like the itty-bitty surprise I left (I can't reveal all my secrets can I?) _

**Orlando-Crazy  
**_Jack and Kate are fine…In this ending… _

**Andraste Tree  
**_Lol nope, stuck to my original "This is only a Jack and Kate story, no others from the island will be in this story blah blah blah" _

**Pink Pinker**_  
Relax, I didn't kill your precious Jack……in this ending… _

**CharlieClaireforlife  
**_Jack and Kate are fine in this ending, because it's the fluffy ending, but in the sad ending, somebody's gotta die I mean come on, otherwise it wouldn't be sad _

**Laurenasbufra  
**_Not concentrating on school to do think of a fic, hmm sounds like someone I know  
Ethan: she means her, she's always getting yelled at  
Shut up Ethan  
Ethan: Hey Shiggity, how many writers does it take to finish a story?  
Hey Ethan how many people does it take for you to SHUT YOUR FOOL MOUTH!_

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_I hoped you liked the fluffy fluffiness of this chapter (and if you're reading at the library I hope to God I didn't make you get kicked out). I can't wait to read what you have done of the story that you're dedicating to me. I bet it's soooo awesome:D Oh and remember 'Stinkbutt' ;) _

**Lillywriter  
**_That sadness factor is why I chose to put up the happy ending first. _

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_I still prefer that soliloquy chapter (I'm sorry that's like the best word in the world…well besides haphazardly) and just use a paper bag if you start to hyperventilate, seems to work find with me _

**Jackluver928  
**_Jack's fine, for now, and even if he does die or if Kate dies in the next chapter, they'll be back and fine for my next story and that's a promise!_

**Standardblack  
**_Yeah Kate kicking Anthony's ass was so much fun to write, a left hook here, a kick in the crotch there. And BTW I'm STILL waiting patiently for the next chapter of 'Bitten' (taps foot trying to feign anger) _

**Bwcheer  
**_My Disney/cartoon movie viewing is probably the lowest out of anyone I know. I'm the youngest in the family and I'm 16, so cartoon movies went out like six years ago sadly. I never saw Anastasia, or Atlantis, or Treasure plant, or Finding Nemo (save for in French class but I had to write questions to it "quoi animaux a avalé Marlin et Dori?") Or Quest for Camelot, but the girl in it has the same name as me! She's the only ever character to have the same name as me! I was so proud lol. _

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
**_Ethan: My SEANJOHN SHIRT (cries, then nose candy begins to fall on his shoes) MY LOUIS VOUTTON SANDALS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Lol sorry I had to write that, my ex- boyfriend (now turned homosexual (you know you've got it when…) changes his sandal four (4!) times a day! And he got so angry because he spilt stuff on h is precious Louis Voutton sandals. _

**FanOFLost  
**_Lol I got my sister from hell to come up with an evil name. At first she said Red and I was like "yeah gimme the crack that you're on because I'm not using that name" and then she was like "Charlotte" and I was like "For a guy genius" and then she said "Victor" and I was like "Viktor" and she's like "OU love the 'K'" and then we laughed evilly and that's the whole story behind Viktor. Now Lindsay…_

**Dive Princess  
**_Sorry, take this chapter as a piece offering (smiles sweetly)_

**Oreata  
**_Glad your glad (your turn to add a glad) _

**Skyblue266  
**_Sadly all good things must come to an end, but my next story is already in the works and it's of course J/K so don't worry 'bout it. _

**October sky  
**_Of course he's not dead, he just got shot in the chest, I mean I wouldn't die if I got shot in the chest, I'd just get a new nickname like 'Holes' _

**Gowland  
**_I hope this was fluffy enough for you!_

**Liz Waller  
**_Yes I'm writing two ends, but so that if you stopped at chapter 21, they would both make sense. This was the fluffy one, the next is the sad one _

**FluteMarcher  
**_The POG thing is explained above in the short and sweet authors note. I'm glad you hate Anthony so much  
Ethan: An-THON-nee  
Sawyer: An-THON-nee  
Ethan: An-THON-nee  
Sawyer: Sounds Italian  
_

**Smilez4eva  
**_No woe buddy, I haven't even been answering reviews for a while because I'm a lazy vain ass. So you're off the hook. And I would raid the grocery store for tissues. _

**Rain1657  
**_Lol I didn't mean to make everyone hate Anthony so much, but you'll also hate everyone named Eleanor in from the upcoming chapter, because she be back and she be a biatch, in the worst possible time ever. So stock up on the tissues and get a comfy crying pillow (or someone you can beat around) because it's going to be a long, soap opera, rollercoaster of regrets and remorse. _

_

* * *

YOU GUYS! It's almost the end!  
Ethan: Group hug!  
Not now dolt, at the end  
Ethan: I just want some love!  
Boone: OMG I'M DEAD TOO  
__Ethan: YEAH!  
(Boone and Ethan Dance)  
Boone: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh  
Ethan: Let's mingle  
Boone: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh  
Ethan: Make it well  
Boone: Uh huh. Uh huh, uh huh  
Ethan: Come together now  
Boone: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh  
__Ethan: Let's gel  
(Both slide and go air electric guitar)  
Great now I have to say I don't own 'Gel' by Collective Soul _

Anyways, I'm thinking next chapter is last, everyone's going to answer the questions as much a I can get them all talking (Party going on in background)

I think I'm also going to do a short column on my MSN space, just giving little things about what I was thinking while writing the story, where I got names from and etc. So if you're interested keep an eye out for that.  
But I'm off now, it's dress wacky day at my school tomorrow(everyday is Halloween to me but anyways) I gotta go braid stuff into my cinnabar locks! So I gotta punch it.

**Next Chapter**- unplug the phone, turn off the TV, turn down the music, gather the tissues, make a therapist appointment (hopefully before you unplug the phone) because it's gonna be the tearjerkers of all tear jerkers. Rated close to R for two character deaths.


	23. The Greatest Gift

_YOU GUYS! It's OVER! ALL DONE! GONE! FIN! FINETO! (Breaks down crying)  
Ethan: Aww its okay Shiggity we'll all chip in and buy you a new story…  
Sayid: I believe he has taken over Boone's spot of stupidity  
Shannon:……B…b…Boone? WAHHHHHHHHHH  
Sayid: (monotonously) there, there  
Jack: I'm sure Boone is happy wherever he is…  
Boone: (Standing on a rock in the middle of a magma field with pillars of fire shooting up by him) Where am I? Hey is this San Francisco?  
Locke: No Boone this is hell…  
Boone: Hell? Then what are you doing here?  
Locke: I'm actually the devil…  
Boone: I KNEW there was something not right about you!  
Locke: Yeah well…you know  
Boone: Wait why am I here? I've never stolen anything, or killed someone…  
Locke: This is what incest buys you _

Another 

Chapter 23

The Greatest Gift

Kate huffed as she crossed her arms under the thin, sterile hospital bed sheet. She'd been awake for over six hours now, and they refused to tell her where Jack was. Anytime she asked a nurse who came in to offer her food, she'd just hold a forced smile and leave Kate in the room with only mechanical devices as companions.

Another nurse now ventured into the room, she picked up her chart and examined it thoroughly, then checked the room clock, then her watch. Kate watched uneasily from her bed as the nurse shook her head, in the last day she'd been poked and dissected in every which way. She just wanted to go home, with Jack and eat that meatloaf she'd been cooking, but every inch of her being knew it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Where's Jack?" Kate asked, her voice holding a certain edge to it. The nurse looked up at her and gave her another synthetic smirk, and that set her off, "No," Kate shook her head, "Why won't any of you answer me?" She asked staring at the medical official with glassed eyes.

When no answer came, something inside Kate snapped, "Fine," she whispered simple, she turned in the bed and flung her feet over the side.

"Miss," the nurse warned, "You can't get out of bed yet, you're throats swelling and you wouldn't be able to make it five feet without collapsing."

Kate ignored the nurse caveats and pushed her exhausted body to get out of bed, "You won't tell me where Jack is," Kate grunted as she pressured herself to stand without wobbling.

"Miss, sit back down or I'll have to sedate you," the nurse threatened as she put the chart back and stood up, ready to pounce.

"I just want to know where Jack Sheppard is," Kate enlightened, "He was brought in with me, he had a bullet wound to the chest, he works at this hospital for God's sake!"

"Miss, settle down, it's not good to over exasperate yourself in your condition," she informed as she held her hand up in a surrendering position.

"Just tell me where Jack is," Kate cried as she began to sway on her feet again. She met the nurse's eyes and could tell that the answer was not one she would want to hear, "no," Kate shook her eyes tears came to her eyes.

"Miss," the nurse sympathized as she approached, and reached for Kate's arm "I…"

"No!" Kate yelled as she ripped away her arm and collapsed on the ground beside the bed. She shot out her hands to cushion her landing.

"Miss, he came in with a bullet wound to the chest," Then nurse explained as she crouched down to Kate's level.

"No," Kate shook her head again, tears drenching the floor, making the risen tiles look like crystal in the light of the room.

"He went directly into surgery, but the injury was too severe and he died on the operating table," she explained desolately.

"No," Kate argued, "Jack wouldn't die because of a measly bullet wound, he's stronger then that."

"Sweetie," the nurse stressed, "He was only human, the bullet perforated a lung and the doctors tried, but they couldn't save him."

"No," Kate whispered morosely.

"Look, if you get back into bed, in a few minutes I'll take you down to the morgue and you can seem him one last time," the nurse promised.

* * *

This was all a nightmare, all some lurid dream of her subconscious come to life because of the drugs they kept pumping into her, she wasn't being wheeled down a long disgustingly white hallway that reflected the glow from the industrial sized lights that hung above them.

It was nauseatingly empty and only the weak noise of the nurse's shoes tapping the ground could be heard. Kate had explained she could walk, but the only way the nurse would let her see Jack was in the chair. Suddenly this chair reminded her of an electric one and the hospital, some elaborate jail.

It was incrementally becoming colder in down the hallway until the nurse stopped outside a large metallic door; it reminded Kate some a bank vault. The nurse paused for a moment before opening it, "I'm going to stand out here, if you need anything just call," she explained as she stood at the door and allowed Kate to enter the icy room.

Kate slowly walked into the intimidating room, her warm, bare feet leaving slight marks across the almost clanging ground. Ahead of her, she saw single steel table that sat beneath a long hanging light, the kind found in diners and pool halls.

Her breathe hitched in her throat when she saw who was lying on the table covered by another sterile sheet. His eyes were closed and his skin was alarmingly ash in color.

Kate carefully walked over to him, his eyes were sunken, and there were dark bags underneath them that hadn't been there before, "Oh Jack," Kate whispered with tears in her eyes. She lovingly put her hand on his face and was shocked by how cold it was, he was always the warm one.

"Oh Jack," she sobbed as she leaned over and sobbed against his soulless body, her tears soaking his lifeless, pale skin. Kate had stumbled upon the fact that many philosophers had argued about for centuries, she now knew first hand that history does repeat itself, she had once again killed the man she loved.

She knew however that this time, it would be different, she could feel it. She knew what the nurses knew, and what the doctors knew. She had found out a few days earlier before Anthony had come back for revenge. She was going to break it to him over dinner, but that chance never came, and now never will.

She gripped his cold, inert hand within one of her hands, while the other involuntarily wrapped protectively around her stomach. Jack would never know or meet his child, but she'd be dammed if she forgot about him.

In his lifetime and his sacrifice he'd given so much to her, shelter, food, friendship, respect, love, security, a fresh start without any questions, but this baby, this was the greatest gift, every time she looked or thought of it, she'd remember Jack and all his gifts.

She wept over him for sometime, a piece of her had broken off, a fraction of her died, and she knew that she could never genuinely love another man as much as she loved Jack, not another.

The End

_

* * *

Shiggity: WAHHHHH  
Shannon: WAHHHHHH  
Claire's Baby: WAHHHHH  
Ethan: I know! Let's have a Dance Routine, I've been watching Retro Boogie Dance-a-thon all night!  
Shiggity: (wipes tears from eyes) why would that make this better?  
Ethan: Could it make it worse?  
Everyone: YES!  
Ethan: TO BAD! ON YOUR FEET! SLAVISH!  
__Jack: Kate did you build the background  
Kate: think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…  
(Everything goes black, then stage lights come on and all the cast (save for Boone and Locke) are turned around…and somehow Jade has been mixed into it as well…)  
Shiggity: What the?  
(Guitar strikes chord)  
Ethan: (turns around) It's astounding  
Jack: (turns around) Time is fleeting  
Claire: (turns around) But listen closely  
Kate: (turns around) not for very much longer  
Sayid: (turns around) I've got to keep control  
Charlie: (turns around) I remember doing the time warp!  
Shannon: (turns around) Drinking those moments when  
Sun: (turns around) The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Everyone: Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!  
__Ethan: It's just a jump to the left  
(everyone jumps to the left)  
Jack: And then a step to the right  
(Everyone takes a step to the right except Charlie who takes a jump to the left)  
Claire: With your hands on your hips  
(everyone places their hands on their hips)  
Kate: And bring your knees in tight!  
(Everyone brings there knees in tight)  
Ethan: And your left hand on blue!  
__(Everyone glares)  
Ethan: I mean it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you in-sa-a-a-ain  
Jack: This is rated PG13 remember, are we really allowed to be doing this I mean…SUN!  
__Sun: (stops from pelvic thrashing) what?  
Everyone: Let's go the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!  
Ethan: In my way back machine…  
(everyone glares)  
Ethan: Stop looking into my soul!  
__Shiggity: Just so you know I don't own the time warp, and That had to be trimmed down from like a NC-17 rating tee hee PS People thrust your own hips people! _

**FanOfLost  
**_Aww well I didn't make both of them die, and just so you know this was supposed to be the original ending so I expect some thanks for coming up with an especially fluffy one for you guys. And I'll tell you the story line in the last authors note _

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
**_Lol yep, he has four pairs of sandals and he changes them between the period breaks, every. DAY! And then asks which ones look best and me and my friend just go "Holy S--- they're sandals!" and he's like "Accessorizing it the key to getting far in life…"  
_

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
**_I hope the sad ending did justice as well, and I know it took me awhile to write, but I think it was worth it. _

**OctoberSky  
**_Hey, the hospital in my city is that easy to get around in, no one's ever on duty, lol I know people who take stuff from our hospital all the time, and I did a work program there and like crashed everything. I got to drive a gurney and a drunken man called me sexy. _

**FluteMarcher  
**_Hmm that idea does sound interesting, perhaps as a oneshot later on when I'm so totally mindscrewed that I just need to take a break. I'm glad you're interested in POG and I promise more updates once I get the next story on its feet metaphorically speaking. _

**Pink Pinker  
**_I killed your Jack, I'm sorry, but you can share my Jack  
Jack: I never agreed to  
Ethan: I wanna be shared  
Jack: NO ME!  
Ethan: NO ME  
(sigh) they get so jealous so easy _

**Diveprincess  
**_Aww thanks for the favorites add, makes me feel loved! The spinoff is definitely happy and farfetched, and different. And totally JK, but it takes it so slowly… _

**Standard Black  
**_Lol Eww Jell-O? I can't even look at the stuff (Sorry) it just reminds me of gross stuff and it tastes like plastic. I've never really had any before because once I try a teensy bit I get sick. Lol but of course there's always room for Jell-O…in my garbage can… But I get what you're saying (And I hope you don't think this was angry because I'm not just certain things (many certain things) make me sick, is all)  
__PS THANK YOU FOR UPDATING! I loved it (even though I didn't review (sorry but I got swamped with homework all week) But I really want to read more!  
_

**Gowland  
**_Pssh, sorry but the point of it being a sad ending, was after all it having something sad in it, but I promise I'll make it up to you with tons of Jack/Kate fluff in the future _

**JasmineHR  
**_Well I know you don't like sad endings, and I'm pretty sure no one does  
Ethan: I do  
You eat Vicks on toast you don't count  
Ethan: touché  
But I hoped it at least made up for it in the post-death fluff_

**AliasDoll  
**_So could you handle it? Lol I hope I didn't make you use that much Kleenix  
Ethan: I told you that people like me  
I like you  
Ethan: You don't count, you eat whipped cream on almost everything  
touché _

**jackluver928  
**_Tsk Tsk, don't you know that death goes in order by sexiness?  
__Ethan: I'm last! Whoo hoo  
I'm first because I'm the sexiest of them all  
Locke: (returns from hell) Oh I think not young one…  
Ethan: Why do I sense a Mortal Kombat fight coming?_

**Orlando-crazy  
**_Thanks and I hope you liked this chappie too, and make sure you check out the next story, whenever I pump it out…  
_

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_Anthony did get shot by Gio who came up because the fire alarm was going off.  
What bag idea?  
Lol I can't wait for my next story either because I'm so proud of it, if it were a trophy I'd invite people over to my hose and be like "Yeah you see that, ya" lol _

**Rain1657  
**_Good news I took out Eleanor because that would've made it actually suicidally sad. My original plan was to have Kate go back to her room after the morgue and Eleanor walk by and just go off on a bitchfest tangent explaining how Kate got what she wanted, which is jack's money, seems he left everything to her because he secretly knew. But then I axed that idea because it was getting into some dirty birds. _

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_Well school work comes first of course. Not like me, I still have to write that damn George Washington introduction speech to the constitutional assembly. Gah I still don't understand why I get all the hard parts (throws tantrum) all right I'm better now, and I totally can't wait for my story! Stinkbutt!_

_

* * *

YOU GUYS! It's over!  
Ethan: GROUP HUGE!  
(Everyone group hugs)  
Kate: Alright who had onions for lunch?  
Ethan: Hey onions are a delicacy in Canada  
Kate: No beer and Canadian bacon are  
Ethan & Shiggity: Shut up  
Kate: you know I'm right  
Shiggity: yeah, yeah  
Ethan: Who wants one of those Burger King Canadian Whooper things!  
Kate: I do  
Shiggity: Me, ME!  
Ethan: Let's go, Shiggity can drive  
Shiggity: I thought you wanted to go to Burger King no the hospital  
Kate: Will go there later and steal stuff  
Shiggity: Sweet, Night Y'all!_

_  
**Next STORY!**_  
_My next tale of extravagance and epic quest of nobility is entitled "Just Incase" and it is a COMPLETE rewritten Lost. I'm going to take every episode of Lost and change them completely to include the spin off from 'Another'. So each chapter will be pretty darn long, and it will be never ending (well until the summer when there's no more episodes and I can't write anymore).  
Anyway the plot is, Leo's last words to Kate were "Just incase," referring to if she became pregnant with his baby. Well, people I bring you that question answered. It will answer the incredibly over-asked question: What if Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on the island with Kate and her 5 month old baby!  
Ethan: And the other question: What stupid name will Shiggity name the baby now?  
(Shiggity bitchslaps Ethan)  
Shiggity: You're in it fool  
Anywho it's all KATE centric, so no other flashbacks except hers will be included, and from fluffy beginning to fluffy end it's totally Jack/Kate all the way  
See you guys there!_


End file.
